Real Life
by Heve-chan
Summary: (OCs) Rina sighed looking tired. "It was such a bad idea to ask Hana to come here?" she asked. "Kid, it's not too late to push her away," Shizuru said, "but once she's in, she's in. She won't have any other chance to leave. She'll be stuck with us and our problems. Think hard. And don't be selfish like I was when dragging you into our lives." Slightly Hiei/Hana later Kurama/Rina
1. Prologue

**9/17/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.  
**

**NOTES:**

Hello, mina! I'm happy to tell you that I finally finished a part of 'Real Life' (about half of it) and I can proceed to posting. It's not the first fanfiction I'm writing but is the first that I'm publishing. There will be more coming, of course. ^^

You see, my native language isn't English (I'm from Romania if you didn't read that in my profile) so I'm sure that there will be grammatical errors or vocabulary misunderstandings or it may even seem a little poor. Please, bear with me but tell me whatever you think is wrong or could be made better. I would not be mad; actually, I'd be grateful. :)

Now, I really want to say a big and special 'THANK YOU!" to **Drippingly Sarcastic** for helping me with this chapter and not only (She played the beta for me, correcting my mistakes for this installment. ^^), as well as for being so patient with me all this time (and believe me, I speak about a LONG time). So thank you very much! I own you!(Typo intended!) The least I can do is to dedicate this chapter for you though I know it's not enough.

I also want to say thanks to **-MyNameIsAlice-** (aka **Kitserix**) and **EminaKotek-nightmare** for being patient and waiting for me to post it. Thank you girls! ^^ I'm flattered. I'll try updating every week.

Also, music is very important to me so you'll find many references to songs, band and especially guitars or just... music.

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi; 'Hit the road Jack' (c) Ray Charles; 'Nothing else matters' (c) Metallica; 'Highway to hell' (c) ACDC

* * *

**Real Life**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more._

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more._

'_What you say?...'_

Ray Charles' deformed voice could be heard from the old radio placed on top of the refrigerator. Small clouds of smoke rose from the cigarette the dirty blonde woman was smoking peacefully as she continued to look outside the window from her place at the table. Shizuru blinked slowly, wearing her usual bored expression while she took a sip from her coffee. That was the usual mourning routine in Kuwabara's family: wake up, wash herself, prepare the breakfast for her baby bro and, while he's doing his stuff, she'll smoke her cigar and drink her coffee. Soon, Kazuma will burst into the kitchen yelling that he's gonna be late for school and demanding his food. The woman sighed, shaking the ashes from the cigar as she took another sip. She'll have just another few minutes until the storm will come in. Her brother really was a loud guy.

'…_I guess if you say so_

_I have to pack ma things and go.'_

_That's right._

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more._

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more…_

Shizuru played with her lighter, the one that Sakyo gave it to her four years ago. Her eyes continued to watch the initials that were starting to loose their brightness after being used so much. She rubbed her big thumb over the small scratch that cut through a monogrammed 'SN'. _"After all this time… I still wonder how it would've been if it was to be…"_

…'_Well baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way_

_Cause I'll be back on my feet some day.'_

_Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood_

_you ain't got no money you just ain't no good…_

From outside the kitchen bustle, rumbles and other noises announced that Kuwabara just got out of the bathroom. "Damn it. I'm gonna be late!" the boy yelled covering with his voice the stumbles and sounds of falling objects. "Damn it, why did the school have to start again?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes and just mumbled an 'Idiot'. She continued to smoke and drink her coffee with the same bored expression, placing her head on her hand. The song ended, its low notes being covered by another series of stumbles that meant he was trying to put some clothes on him. A hurrying Kuwabara, still trying to dress his shirt came rushing in the kitchen.

"Your breakfast." the woman stated pointing her chin towards the bowl with rice and the other with udon on the table. "And stop complaining, you big mouthed moron. If you had woken up earlier, you wouldn't have been running out of time now. Ch. Not my fault your morning shower takes ages."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, looking up from his food to his older sister. "Since when did you start sounding like the shrimp, sis?"

"Fuck off."

"Grumpy like every morning I see." The boy sighed returning his attention to his food. "And I wasn't complaining. It was just a way of speaking, I didn't mean it."

In a slow movement, Shizuru turned her face to look at him. "Since you started to attend school more often, you started getting smarter." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha… not. At least I'm trying to do something with my life." The boy cried out. "Someone must be responsible in this family." He continued, mumbling the last sentence.

"Again, not my fault you choose to be the responsible one." She replied the same way. "And hurry up, you're gonna be late in the first day of school!"

"Geez, sis, stop being such a pain. I know what I have to do." He snapped at her, then resumed eating, not before speaking something unintelligible thought.

"_I know, baby bro. I know. That's why I feel like shit right now."_ Shizuru thought as she looked her brother from the corner of her eye. She turned her face to look the same window after she had another smoke. _"You're doing your best to be the head of the family even since then… since our parents' death."_

The memory of that day stayed with her even now, after all these years. It didn't hurt that much thought, as time heals every wound. That day, at the funerals, after everyone left, she continued to look at the grave, in her sunny black dress, crying silently. Kazuma, back then way smaller than her, came besides her and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. _"Don't worry, one-chan. I'll take care of you." _He told her and in those childish eyes she saw not sorrow, not innocence, not pain, but wit and determination. It was really strange. She was the older sibling, she was supposed to take care of her younger brother, not the opposite. Still, since then he was the most responsible one, he was the one who fulfilled the duty of being the head of the family, even if Shizuru was the one to bring more money, having different kind of jobs since Middle School.

After she finished it, she didn't attend High School. She got a job as an assistant at a hairdressing salon and later she got a full time job there. She was saving money to open up her own salon when Kazuma decided to attend school more seriously so she abandoned her plans, using the savings to create an account at a bank for college. "If I couldn't do it, he must do it." She told herself. Now seeing his hard work she doesn't regret it at all. Of course, he never knew about the money or her initial plans and he would never know until the right time comes. The proud man he was, he would've never agreed to her actions.

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. _"I suppose it's not that easy to be a high school boy and the protector of the Human World the same time though."_ She flicked the ash in the ashtray with an unnoticeable sigh. _"I have a bad feeling… hard times are coming again."_

"Thanks for the breakfast, sis." Kuwabara sat up. "I gotta go now. Bye." He placed the bowl in the sink and ran for the entrance. After another series of sounds, the door shut and silence felt on the entire apartment.

"_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trust in who we are  
and nothing else matters…"_

"Bye." Another song began at the radio but the woman didn't pay attention to it, not even its music or its lyrics.

A small ball of fur came meowing in the kitchen. Eikichi looked up at the woman still watching the sky. "Meow." Shizuru turned towards the kitty which was also looking her curious. "_I just hope our kid could handle this too. I don't know why but I have the feeling Rina-chan's gonna play a bigger part in the action this time. And again I feel like shit."_

"Meow."

The woman stood up grabbing her empty cup in the action. "Hungry?" she asked the cat which just meowed in response. "Have patience, furball. You'll get your meal right away."

* * *

There he was now, waiting at the same crossing as always in the mornings when they had to go to school, gazing at the sky with a relaxed expression on his face, hands in the pockets. He was there always the first one and every time Youko will insist on the same matters.

"_**Waiting for her, I suppose…"**_ the fox demon's inner voice was heard, even thought only in his mind. As he was expecting it, now that his and Rina's routine started over, he will have to deal with his other self insistence again.

"_Youko."_

_**"You're still rejecting your feelings, Kurama?"**_ Youko's voice said.

"_Don't you feel a little awkward to address me with your name, Youko?"_ the redhead replayed with a question.

"_**Isn't it a little weird for you to address me with **_**your**_** name, Kurama?"**_ the other self turned the question against him.

"No."

_**"It's getting old, watching you rejecting Rina like you reject me but the funniest part is that you are aware of what you're doing."**_

"_And what is so amusing?"_ Kurama frowned, not from being mad, but because he was in a battle of words with his other self, with himself actually and that wasn't an easy thing.

"_**Your reasons."**_ Youko stated with his usual cold, confident tone. _**"You are keeping me locked to protect the people you care about. You keep your feelings also locked because you're afraid to hurt her."**_ The voice went silent a moment, waiting for its words to sink in. _**"You know yourself better than anyone could ever know himself. After all, having three personalities is a complicated and risky choice. Tell me, Kurama, aren't you aware by this time that your reasons are quite… irrelevant?"**_

The fox boy thought about it for a moment before answering. _"Youko, I know what I'm doing. But there is a time and place for everything, including our fusion and starting a relationship. This is not the right time as well as the place for doing so."_

The ex-thief smirked hearing this cunning but straight answer. With other words, his host was telling him to shut his mouth and drop the subject because he wasn't considering this right now. He decided not to pursue the subject anymore. After all, there _was_ a time for everything. _**"I know. That's why I trust you."**_ He still added for effect. _**"I just want to make sure that when the time will come, you won't miss it or hold back."**_

"_I know."_ Kurama said and with that he put Youko asleep at the back of his mind.

Indeed, he agreed with his other self but he knew that he must not rush into things, especially with humans. The girl he liked was completely human, one that knew almost everything and nothing about him, but still… a human. Youko wasn't the type to rush into something but he was cold and calculating, too calculating to continue staying in a human body or in the same group of friends. That's why he wouldn't accept the fusion until that personality won't be completely under control or at least until he won't be ready enough for a fusion. Both of his soul parts were stubborn, calculating, decided to wait and both will want to be in control. So, until they get an agreement, the situation won't change, in both of the matters.

Kurama looked at his left, from where the girl he was waiting for will come soon. _"Rina…"_ When he was alone he will never use any honorifics. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the day Shizuru introduced her to all of them.

That was almost two years ago, right after Yusuke came back from Makai. She had been a shy girl for a long time, but she started to open up as she became more familiar with everyone in the group. At the same time, they accepted her almost instantly because of her way of entering everyone's heart. The only person that wasn't convinced so easily was Hiei, obviously. The fire demon watched her a long time before he finally gave his approval, though that was to be expected. More surprising was that he seemed interested in this 'onna' and the possibility of affecting the group in a way or another. It's true that Shizuru, in a bad moment, told her the truth about them, before Rina was brought in.

The woman confessed to him that she couldn't keep it in anymore, all of the pain and sorrow, frustration and fears that gathered over the years. Rina arrived in that bad moment and since then, as fate always seems to have its way in people's life, she stayed by her side. It somehow took him by surprise that the strong woman Shizuru had a breakdown, but he could comprehend that too. After all, she was a person, a human even more. And even the strongest beings can break.

However, he never blamed Shizuru for what she did. He knew how much she loves Rina. In fact, he admired her for her courage. Him, he still didn't tell his mother about his demon side, even now, after all these years. Truth be told, he was grateful for Rina's presence. The first thing that caught his attention concerning the new girl was her sharp, open mind, her intelligence. Besides these qualities, he was happy that he had another down-to-earth person in the group. When crisis would appear, she'll be the one to calm down everyone or keep their temper in place, easier than anyone else. She even made Hiei lower his temper when there was a fight between him and Yusuke in a situation that fights inside the group weren't needed.

He had to agree that this was just the first step in forming a bond. Soon, they become closer one with each other and now he could say that if he had to, he would rather lose his life than lose her. Yes, he could say now that he loves her. And he **will **try to have her, but not now. He just needed one more thing to find out before proceeding to the next step: if she was willing to get involved in such a complicated thing their relationship could become since he felt that her feelings went beyond camaraderie. The redhead tried to analyze her actions, but she knows how to hide them under friendly behaviors very well. Still, he had a good feeling about this...

Kurama looked at his left again and a true smile appeared on his face. _"There she is… Rina."_

* * *

"Yusuke, are you sure you'll do fine alone?" a worried Keiko poked her head in from the entrance of the diner's kitchen to check on her fiancée.

The ex-Spirit Detective was cooking some vegetables on a pan in front of the cooker. "No, I'm not. As if I haven't done this for two years already." Yusuke answered sarcastically rolling his eyes and wearing a grumpy look on his face.

But the answer hit on the girl's nerves and she came in, a vein pumping out of her forehead as she forced herself not to hit him. "It's not my fault you accepted to work here in my place! I didn't **ask** you!"

"Calm down, damn it, it was a joke!" the boy snapped back. "I never complained about it and if I wasn't sure I can handle working here alone more than half a day, I wouldn't have accepted your parents offer in the first place!" he turned his attention back to the pan that needed to be shaken from time to time. His expression, grumpy before, softened up a little. "Damn it, Keiko, why do we have to go through this every time school starts again? You know better than anyone that I can manage."

Keiko's eyes also softened as she looked at him. She knew indeed that he will do fine, but she couldn't help it. She was worried... not because she didn't have trust in her lover that he could run a restaurant alone during the day, especially since in weekends is closed and there are days when her parents step in too. Also, she helps every time she doesn't have school.

Keiko lowered her eyes to watch his precise movements as he was mixing with a mixing stick the vegetables in the pan. She just felt guilty for making him do something she was sure it wasn't what he really enjoyed. The girl knew better what his heart was truly wishing for.

When Yusuke returned from Makai almost two years ago, he opened up a ramen stand on his own. He was doing fine, but her parents decided to help and offered him her mother's place at the diner, since her mother's illness advanced and she had to stop working. Mister Yukimura was the happiest, as he always thought about the 'loud punk' as his own son. Actually, this scheme was meant to help him with his low financial state. Of course, Keiko knew more about his true financial state, since he was still the ruler of Tourin, one of Makai's kingdoms. Still, she was glad he accepted their proposal.

She was feeling selfish for keeping him 'tied up' like this, but she preferred knowing he's here, near her… safe, not somewhere in the Demon World, fighting for his life with those creepy youkais. Yes, the girl knew he could take care of himself very well, but she, again, couldn't help it. She was feeling uneasy whenever a problem concerning Makai arrived.

"Don't you have anything better to do but stare at what I'm doing?" Yusuke's voice snapped Keiko up from her trance. She looked back at him but the boy turned his back at her to go in front of the counter, filling some plates with the vegetables he cooked.

"Um… yeah, right." The browned haired girl sighed and turned as well, going inside the house again.

The boy watched her leaving the kitchen from the corner of his eye and sighed the moment she was out. He prepared himself for this fight even since morning, but as always, he couldn't keep his cool whenever Keiko got so worked up with letting him alone in the diner. The dark haired boy could only guess how hard it was with college and taking care of the diner the same time, especially since the small traditional diner with only three or for places to sit down and eat transformed in a mini-restaurant while he was in the Makai. Unfortunately, Ms Yukimura's illness got worse and she had to retire, so that's when Mr. Yukimura asked him if he wanted to help him with taking care of the diner in her and sometimes Keiko's place, since she was still in High School. After he accepted, the two men used to work together for some time.

However, the doctors said that Ms Yukimura's health will go down even more if she continued to stay in town. The woman needed better air so the two husbands returned to their hometown, where they had a nice house at the base of the mountains. They came back from time to time or when Yusuke and Keiko needed to go somewhere else. Mr. Yukimura continued to help Yusuke whenever he has the chance, but the boy alone managed to take care of everything pretty well. Keiko also was helping him when she didn't have school. However, he was a hanyou, a half-demon. He had a lot of stamina and their help wasn't that needed, even for a lazy ass like him. That's what his girlfriend couldn't understand and he felt frustrated whenever she looked so worried, because he wasn't able to wave off her worries.

Yusuke knew that the girl was feeling guilty for the situation, but he couldn't tell her the real reason why he accepted her parents' offer in the first place. Part of it was because he wished she could accomplish her dream of attending college but this wasn't all. It was because of his position in the Makai that sometimes was dangerous for the ones he cares about. But his girl didn't have to know this. It will just make her more anxious.

"_Damn it. Why do things have to be so complicated?"_ Yusuke thought as he washed the dishes at the sink. He had to fix these problems soon, at least with himself. Getting his temper up every time will just make the things worse. _"Come to think of it… she still didn't accept my proposal…"_

* * *

Only the evening light provided by the many thunderbolts outside the large arched windows lightened the dark and large room. In the center of that room, on top of the rounded and large desk meant for meetings, Hiei was standing on his foot looking over one of the rare maps of Makai spread everywhere on the desk. There weren't many of these in all the three worlds and all the maps that still existed were only in the possession of the most powerful demons in the Demon or Spirit world because Makai was almost endless. It was hard and almost useless trying to map this huge world, especially when the relief could always change after intense battles.

The map of Alaric was having many marks. The fire demon narrowed his eyebrows in anger and frustration. His eyes drifted from a map to another, from a place on a map to another

"_It doesn't make any sense."_ The Jaganshi told himself. _"The attacks don't follow any order, only that they are more frequent at the borders of the kingdoms or near them. There were two in Alaric, three in Gendar and four in Tourin, coming from no-where and the attackers going to hell-knows-where. They weren't massive, as if the rebels are testing us. They are toying with us."_ He let out a frustrated growl and straightened his shoulders, his eyes not leaving the attacks signaled on the maps. Hiei sighed and went near the window looking out the flashes of light crossing the Makai sky.

In the last three months, there were registered attacks of rebellious demons in every kingdom of the Makai, as well as the independent or peaceful states that could be easily reached. Is not the first time demons rise up against the actual government which leader is Enki. Most of the demons agreed with Yusuke's proposal and later Enki's rules of making a tournament for the new king at every three years and leaving Ningenkai in peace. Nevertheless, there were still enough who just couldn't accept the changes and were trying to overthrow the king. There were also demons that were doing traffic with humans – human slavery. They would be the first against Enki's rules.

What was annoying for the fire demon was the specific of these attacks. Until now, the rebels' hideout could've been found easily after a few attacks and their wasp's nest destroyed immediately. This time, however, the attackers will initiate some fires or destroy some buildings in different parts of the boarders and not only that they could not be prevented, but they could not be identified either and they disappeared as sudden as they appeared.

The first attack occurred at the border of Tourin. After that, two attacks happened in Gendar, forcing Yomi to return earlier from his trip he initiated to train his son. _"Why they attacked Gendar and Tourin more than Alaric?" _Hiei thought as he put his hands in the pockets. _"What are their goals? What are their true intentions?"_

The two doors opened and a man two times taller with a heavy armor on his body and his face covered by a helmet masking his entire face entered. Hiei turned to look at the demon, his emotionless face lightened by the outside flashes. "Hiei-sama, Hokushin is here." The demon spoke as he bowled in respect. Hiei's eyebrows hardened. The arriving of the second in command of Tourin and Yusuke's replacement in Alaric could mean only one thing: trouble. "Mukuro-sama requested us in her office." The demon added.

"Hn." Hiei didn't replay, just walked past the almost two times taller youkai and both went out of the conference room. They passed through the dark halls. When they arrived in front of Mukuro's office Hiei opened the door and entered, the other demon following right behind him.

"Hiei, Kirin, you're here. Good." Mukuro was the first one to speak, from her place at the desk. In a chair, in front of the desk, Hokushin was sitting with a serious expression on his face. Hiei took a sit in the other chair but Kirin went besides the ruler, at her left.

"Aren't you going to ask why I called for you?" the ruler said, hands crossed together in front of her mouth, elbows on the desk.

"Isn't it obvious?" the fire demon shot a glare towards the monk. "Another attack." He stated.

Hokushin nodded before speaking. "This time at the north boarding. The city was almost erased and there are very few survivors. This one is the most violent attack registered until now. The scenario repeated itself: explosions, buildings destroyed, people slaughtered and then they vanished. We found no trace of them."

"Ch. They started to get on my nerves." Hiei turned his face away from the monk.

"Hiei, it's getting worse." Mukuro spoke seriously, catching the fire demon's full attention. It wasn't often when Mukuro became this serious about something like this. "We don't want this to get out of our hands. We need to take action as soon as possible. Enki gave us free hand to do whatever is necessary to repress the rebels."

"That fool can't take care of this himself?" Hiei hissed bored and the same time with lost patience. "Our job is to do the patrolling, not clean up after those scums or hunt them. This is **his** job."

"King Enki alone can't do it." Hokushin spoke irritated. After all, the current ruler of Makai was a good friend of his previous master. "And from what I know, the Reikai Tantei's duties are to protect the Ningenkai. The situation could cause harm to humans too if it gets out of control." Hokushin's face was serious, but the mocking in his voice pushed the buttons of the Jaganshi. The tempered half-Koorime shot him his famous death glare, clearly insulted by the monk's words.

"I don't care what happens with Ningenkai. It's that binky breath's duty." He hardened his eyes. "I never was a Reikai Tantei to begin with."

"But you worked with our Lord, Yusuke, many times before." Hokushin replied.

"So? I was following my own business that had nothing to do with the protection of those filthy creatures or with you."

The monk smirked at his answer. He expected it after all the stories Yusuke told him. Indeed, the fire demon was one in whose mind you cannot enter that easily but the Mazoku successor told him that not always what the Jagan user sustained was true.

"I see. I didn't want to pry." Hokushin's look became more serious now. "Although, Yusuke-sama must be aware of what's happening. I believe this situation requires that even the General of Gendar, Kurama-san, must know."

"Kurama isn't Gendar's General anymore but I agree that Yusuke needs to move his lazy ass to do what he is supposed to do." Hiei stood and placed his hands in the pockets sighing.

"What's your plan?" Mukuro asked as she watched closely every move of her heir.

"Hn. Go to Ningenkai. Even if Kurama is not involved anymore, he will be interested if it concerns Ningenkai. If I still have to go I'll inform the detective too." Hiei answered as he walked towards the door.

Mukuro stood silent, her way of giving her approval as the fire demon walked out of the room under the other demons gaze. He continued his walk through dark halls lightened by the many lightings of the storm. _"It's almost evening here that means it's morning in the Ningenkai." _He thought._ "It's too early to see the detective… maybe I'll check on Yukina first. It's been a while…"_

* * *

The alarm clock went off, it's piercing sound being the most irritable thing to hear in a morning, especially in the first school-morning. Adding the sunlight throwing glares at everything through the window, you obtain the best recipe for a hell of a wake up.

"Gaah! Shut that annoying sound up already!"

Brown eyes opened up slowly to see through blurry vision a brunette lying on her bed, one leg over the covers and the pillow pressed hard on her head.

"Why the hell we need to go to school agaaain?" the same brunette complained again.

The sleepy brown eyed girl smiled a bit and shouted down the alarm clock and it's noise.

"Finally!" the brunette cried out as she got her head out from under the pillow.

"Oh, shut up!"

As she moved from a side of her bed to the other, turning her back at her roommate, the small girl closed her brown eyes pulling the covers more on her eyes to keep out the light from the sun.

Even half-asleep she agreed with her roommate's complains. It was the beginning of April again, that means school started… again. As if it wasn't enough, this was the last year of High School, the most important one. Not only because of the graduation or entrance exams for college, but because of the other activities she had put in mind as priorities too.

A moan and movements right besides her, coming from her other roommate remembered our girl that it was morning and she really had to get up. She stretched her arms and legs as the covers were pushed at the end of the bed. Opening her eyes again and getting up in a sitting position the girl ran a hand through her messy hair while taking a look around the only-for-girls hostel room she was living in with her two roommates.

It was quite a small one, considering that there were living three girls. There were three one-person beds, two next to each other - with a bedside separating them – at the right of the entrance door where she and one of her colleagues were sleeping in. The third bed was positioned on the other side of the room and it was the brunette's bed. Each one of them had a tall closet for clothes and books and a bedside with a few drawers. A small table was also in front of the big window that opened up inside the school grounds so the middle of the room was left empty, giving the impression of a bigger space in the actually small room.

The girl didn't wander her eyes too much because the clock showed already 7:17 AM. She stood up, grabbed a face towel and all she needed for washing and, after she took her slippers, she started to walk towards the common washroom.

It wasn't an expensive hostel so there weren't bathrooms in each room. In fact, it was quite a small hostel. Because most of the students continue their studies at the same school they started the Elementary and usually in the same town, the need for High School hostels was little. However, since there were still kids who wanted or were forced to come to big towns like Tokyo, Osaka, Nagasaki, Yokohama and many others, there were created hostels for High School students, very different from boarding schools or college hostels. In a boarding school, the students are living there all the time except for breaks, when they go back to their family. On the other hand, in High School hostels, students are living only during the week, when there are classes. In weekends and breaks they have to go back home. Also, in a hostel could live people from different schools, not only the school that's responsible for management and maintenance.

Since this particular hostel was quite a cheep one, because of the low number of students that could be accommodated, it was set with only one common washroom at every level, about twenty rooms, many of them having between 6 and 10 beds, with a few exceptions. It could easily be imagined how crowded the washrooms were in the mornings and evenings, a reason why some of the girls woke up earlier or later than 7:00 AM to be able to catch a free sink… or toilet.

This morning didn't make any difference, even thought the girl didn't arrive at the rush hour. After a minute of waiting, a girl freed a sink so she could do her routine. Taping off the water she looked in the mirror with sleepy eyes. But what is with this brown eyed who seems just too sleepy right now to think about herself or anything at all besides sleep?

Her name is Hana Hirata. 19 years old. Dark-brown and long hair cut before it could reach the waist, less than the average high and skinny but with proportional measures. She's one of Tokyo Metropolitan University High School students and, like all the other girls from the hostel, she was coming from a small town, Takogame, two hours from Tokyo – in west - by train. She came in Tokyo because the Metropolitan University was one of the best public schools in the capital and she was able to enter the 11th in the specialization she wanted, IT.

Her mother also finished here, but as life has its games, she couldn't attend college. She had to go back to Takogame and there she got quite a good job, three years before Hana's birth. However, Hana didn't go to the same High School just because her mother finished there too. The girl's reasons were a little deeper. It did happen that she liked computers and everything related to technology… but mostly, she chose it because she wasn't really better at anything else.

After finishing the morning routine, Hana went back to her room to find her roommates also preparing for school. At her left, the talkative brunette, Kiri, was the most hyperactive girl she ever met. She wasn't taller than Hana, they had almost the same high, but she wasn't that skinny, her forms were more pronounced, forms that made a lot of boys turn their heads when she was passing. Kiri-chan was studying in another High School, only for girls, the one that Rina told her that another friend of her, Keiko, just finished last year. The other girl, Kaede-chan, the quiet one, was one year younger than Hana and Kiri but she was at the same specialization and from the same town Hana was. In fact, the two girls knew each other since they were in kindergarten. Kaede's form was smaller than both of the girls but pretty nonetheless. She wasn't that quiet normally, but in the mornings she was as sleepy as Hana so only Kiri remained the most cheerful one. Hana always asked herself how the hell was she able to maintain her spirit even in the mornings, the time in a day she really hated.

"Morning, girls." Hana spoke as she sat back on her bed. She was still sleepy but if it wasn't morning, her hyperactive spirit would rival Kiri's sometimes, thought she will never pass her friend.

"Morning." The active girl answered not in a very cheerful mood.

That was something unusual...

Hana smirked as she began dressing the uniform. She already knew the reasons but still asked. "What got your tail? You are grumpy since you woke up." Kiri just put a sad face but in a funny way, looking like a child who lost his favorite teddy bear.

"I don't wanna go to school." She complained. "Why did school have to start again? I wanna go home."

"Then go. Who stops you?"

"But I have to go to school too…" Kiri continued to act like an upset kid in his first day of 1st grade. She was just so funny, adorable even, when she put up that face.

"Then stop complaining." Hana stated with a smile.

"But I hate school!" the girl balanced her legs like a spoiled brat again. "Life isn't fair."

"Yep, you're right. Life isn't fair but what else you can do?" Hana knew this conversation was pointless but she was used to playing the mature person in this room. In fact, since she was the eldest child in her family even between cousins, it remained in her nature to take care of the others, younger than her. Of course, she had moments when she was acting really childish or dumb but those were just outside the serious things. Because Kiri was six months younger, she assumed the role of being 'the voice of an adult' in this little play Kiri always puts at the beginning of a new semester.

Hana smiled a little, another thought entering her mind. _"Only when I'm with Rina I feel like I can play the child… she's the only one around whom I know I'm allowed to make mistakes or just be me, with my childish, irresponsible side. I'm really lucky to have such a person by my side."_

"Why can't I just lay here and sleep?" Kiri spoke again as she launched herself on the bed hugging the pillow.

"Because you have to go to school." And again, Hana responded with a smirk. "This is getting nowhere, just like that freekin' dilemma: who was first? The chicken or the egg?"

In that moment, Kaede burst into laugher and she turned her face from her closet to the other girls who were watching her questioning. "So I'm not the only one who thinks this conversation is running around it's tail?" she spoke through laughs.

Hana smirked too and began brushing her long hair. "Neah, I'm aware of that too but I made her game again. What else can you do when you're dealing with a spoiled brat?"

"Hana-chan! I'm not spoiled!"

They all laughed at this old joke. Again, a regular morning, just like the other times. Since they lived two years together, they knew each other's odds very well. Kiri was the hyper girl and very talkative even when she was sad or crying. Kaede was just so calm and around her time seemed to pass without taking note of its existence. Hana was a mixture of both, depending on her feelings, state of mind or mood. She could get very excited and most of the time she was in a good mood – except for mornings; she also had a constant divine patience and calm in any situation, including the stressful ones.

However, even with these different personalities they were very close. They've been in a lot of difficult situations concerning every one of them and got over everything together, just like sisters would've done. Living like this so much gave them the feeling this was something that will never change.

In a few minutes, Hana finished her morning routine and was walking through the halls, out of the hostel. She was lucky to live in a hostel built right in the interior of her High School's grounds. She wasn't forced to wake up too early to be in time for classes. Yes, definitely lucky. The girl continued to walk and soon she was out, being welcomed by a bunch of kids from all grades hurrying to go to their classes. She didn't even know most of them except for her classmates and a few from other classes and those only because of her deskmate, Arisa-chan.

"_Well, here we go again."_ Hana thought and sighed. "_Last year of High School, the only one in which I can prove myself I can attend the college I'm hoping for. The only one in which I can compete against Rina for the Olympiad of Physics. It will be a tough year… ugh, and I have to take chemistry again with that old bitch. Damn my luck! Didn't she said she was retiring two times already?"_

The girl walked through the mass of people, careful not to bump into someone or something. With her new glasses which she didn't get used to yet, that was a great possibility. She walked up the stairs to the 1st floor and continued until she was right in front of her classroom: 3-A. Checking the time again, she sighed and opened the door_. "As I said, here we go again. Wish myself good luck… I'll need it! Damn the school!"_ With that she stepped inside her class, humming the tone of 'Highway to hell'...

'…_Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell...'_

* * *

**Notes:**

Well, this was the prologue. Did it confuse you? Just wait for the next chapter. ^^

Also, I made a trailer for the story, you can find the link in my profile. From time to time, I'm gonna post pictures edited, inspired from certain chapters on Deviant. You can check them out if you want, I'll announce when I'll publish anything. For example, right now I only have one picture (the link it's in my profile too). Again, I'd be glad to hear from you.

Don't forget, your opinion is important to me, so please review and point out everything that you liked/disliked. ^.^


	2. Crazy gang

******9/18/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.**

**Notes:**

Well, here's the first chapter. :) I hope you'll enjoy reading. I have to say that I'm not too happy with the way I wrote it but I couldn't do more. I just HAD to explain some of the things that you may think are not that important. You'll see, as the story goes on, that everything has a reason. Just have patience please! :)

IMPORTANT NEWS! The story has a BETA! ^.^ It's all thanks to **EminaKotek-nightmare** who was so good and suggested being the beta for this story. Girl, I love you! :) I know it's a hard work and I really appreciate it. I'm very grateful to you! ^.^

**Drippingly Sarcastic** noticed I made a mistake in the notes from the prologue, I said 'own' not 'owe' like I should've. :D I know I said I will edit it but I decided to let it there. :) It brings back funny memories. ^^

I also want to say thanks to **MangaMaid4545** for her kind and encouraging review - I promise I won't stop writing! - and to **-MyNameIsAlice- (aka Kitserix)** for her support too. Kiki, even if you can't review, there is no problem. :) I'm just glad you like my writing. :)

That being said, I invite you all to reading and I hope I won't fail your expectations. :)

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Real Life**

**Chapter 1. Crazy gang**

* * *

Hana continued to watch the people around her from her desk and couldn't help feeling out of place. The classroom was filled with students, many of which were chattering about uninteresting things. Her good mood changed the moment she entered her class. Why? Maybe because she thought that finally, some of her classmates had grown up over the school break, but was awfully disappointed to see that they didn't. Maybe it was the feeling she received from some of them, that they still perceived her as an outsider. Or maybe it was just the sleep that didn't go away and was now starting to make her moody.

Ever since she came into this class, Hana got along well with almost all of her classmates. There were only a few that never speak to her, but that didn't count because they don't speak that much with a lot of other people too. They tried to be unite as a class but failed, so now they were separated into small groups. They still talk to each other but only about school issues. This is why Hana felt so out of place sometimes, even if the group she was in was considered close knit and friendly. It wasn't something that could be easily explained with words and she won't try to explain it anyway. She got used to it over time and even started to feel at ease. Besides, ignorance was a bliss sometimes. She could do whatever she wanted without being afraid what people might think about her, not that she ever cared about a fancy social image anyway. She was thankful with what she had: best friends, a close deskmate, good colleagues was what she ever wanted.

Even so, right now Hana wanted to be anywhere else but this place. Something was bothering her now more than usual. She felt that there was too much joy around her and that everyone missed an important thing: that the school year just started! It's true that the girl didn't expect to see everyone holding their books and in an utter silence studying hard for the final exams, right from the first day of school. _She_ wasn't going to do that so early... Still, no one said anything about this matter, as if the fact that they will have the biggest exam of their life at the end of this school year was something that everyday occurs so why bother? It was starting to piss her off. Was she the only one nervous about this matter?

_"Ignorant."_ She decided as she sat there, in the last desk looking almost indifferent at her classmates that were too ordinary and shallow for her to be in their group_._ Don't take it the wrong way, she wasn't the emo type, the 'closed headed or I'm-so much-better-than-you' type of girl, but the way her classmates were acting, as if it was still vacation, made her feel really _really_ out of place. She really started to think that she entered the wrong classroom, but no, they were still her old classmates.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ she thought sighing internally._ "Am _I_ too paranoid? Come on, gather yourself! It will be a tough year, yeah, but hey, it will be tough for everyone, not only for you! So stop using the last neuron you still have on pointless and negative thoughts like these. The Olympiad will be in about 5 months and you'll need every one of its dendrites to make synapses with… whatever 'gray matter' you still have in your skull." _The girl sighed, placing her head in her left hand, still observing her surroundings. _"Why do I even bother with this stupid Olympiad? I'm no good. Rina is trying to encourage me, but I know better… I'll never be prepared for it. I'm not as smart as my classmates are. Also, Rina is way better than I am. Now that I think about it, why am I so stubborn to participate, in the first place? Oh yeah, I remember. This will help me for entering college."_ She sighed and straightened her shoulders, touching her left hand fingertips. _"And I'm not evolving with the guitar at all too... great! Just great!"_

"Hey Kid, what are you doing?"

Hana looked at her side to see a girl approaching and kneeling beside her. She was taller by comparison, with brown hair and brown eyes that sometimes were green, depending on her spirit. Her dark red glasses were evidencing their color. She had a fine face line and a model body, without too big breasts or hips. She was beautiful. She really was. The girl standing at her desk looked outside the window.

"Nothing, Rina, as you can see. Just thinking." she responded with a lazy tone.

"Hana…" the girl's voice deepened as she pronounced her name. "Something **is** bothering you."

"Hn. It's nothing."

Rina sighed and tried to get a better look at her friends face, "What is it this time? The entrance exam? Your mother has problems at work again? Are you still afraid of Physics?"

"Am I _that_ predictable?" Hana rolled her eyes at her, with a smile on her face. As always, her best friend knew what was wrong with her without too much effort. It was always like this.

"Usually this is what you're thinking about when you look like this." The taller girl answered.

Hana sighed, almost unnoticeable as she spoke. "I was thinking if it's worth competing in the Olympiad again, after I thought about how shallow our classmates are not bothering to say a word about the final exams."

"I knew it…" Rina smiled. "Stop worrying. You'll do it well, at both."

"Speak for yourself. You are smarter than me Rina, and it's the 5th year you are participating. For me it is the second one and last year I ended up the last one. You were the first. Don't tell me not to worry. Even you are aware of the difference between us." The girl's voice was low, but without remorse or a hint of jealousy.

"But the teacher asked you to go in the last two weeks before the Olympiad. You didn't have much time to prepare for it, woman!" Rina's eyes softened up. The two of them have had this conversation lots of times before and she knew exactly what to tell her friend. She remembered well how Hana looked like after the contest and even worse when they received the results.

The girl was very disappointed and she lost every bit of courage. Then, her grades became smaller and she almost lost her scholarship, but at the end of the year she managed to improve and nothing bad happened. The tall girl was happy and almost sighed relieved at the news, otherwise, she didn't want to be force to slap her friend to wake her up from the depression she would have fallen into. Rina knew that there weren't many things that affected Hana much, but when it came to money and her family situation, she easily freaked out, although with good reasons. Having only one parent who worked and a little brother and a grandma to take care of was not an easy situation. Losing the scholarship would've mean a lot of troubles.

"Yeah, use that as an excuse. I'm curious this year what excuse you'll find me." Hana glared at her.

Rina almost banged her head on the desk. "Gaah! You're driving me crazy. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Any time." Hana smiled a bit.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" The girl asked again, raising her head at her friend. She knew the answered very well, but she won't let her friend fall. No way! She'll find a way to make her feel better.

"I'm not. Just realistic. Sorry."

"Realistic my butt." Rina snapped. "Kid, I know this will be a tough year. But think about it a little: this will be hard for me too, as well as for the others. What we'll learn from now on will be different and the fact that I have 4 years of experience is helping me 0.5 percents. And every year I start over… from 0."

"I know, but it doesn't matter. Look it this way too: this year we learn oscillations, ok? That means mechanics. You are good at it. It's an advantage. I only know thermodynamics and a little of electricity thanks to the last year preparation. It's still a disadvantage for me. And I also have math that I can't understand at all. **And **I need to learn that, too."

"Woman, I can't understand it at all, too." Rina started to be really pissed now. "We are in the same boat here. So this year will be hard for both of us. Agreed with me here?"

"Yes. Still, you are better at Physics than me." The smaller girl concluded. "And don't argue with me here."

"Fine." She raised her arms in defense and growled. _"This is getting no-where. Why should she be as stubborn as I am? Damn, I NEVER wanna have to deal with me!"_ she thought as another thing entered her mind. She didn't know from where the hell that came to her, but she prayed it won't do the things worse.

"Hn." Hana turned her face towards the window again. It was nice outside, a good day to walk with the mp3's headphones in the ears and a good rock playing from them, maybe some ACDC or Green Day… or Metallica… or even Iron Maiden.

"Do you have something planed for today?" Rina asked looking outside too.

"Not really. Why?" she looked at her.

"Come with me at Yukimura's restaurant. I want you to _finally_ meet my friends."

"Your friends…" Hana smiled. "I don't know." She was calmer now.

"Don't you want to meet the one that I have a crush on?" she smirked when the girl's eyebrows frowned.

"Don't throw temptations on me." Hana warned her friend, having a smirk on her face.

"So… you'll come?" she smiled childish.

"Hmm…"

"Oh, come on. You'll love them. They are crazy just like you-…us."

"What do you mean, I'm crazy?" The smaller girl asked revolted.

"Aren't you?" she asked with a false surprise.

"Yes, I am." Hana rolled her eyes. "I remember you said it's a restaurant? Then it better have good food 'cuz I'm starving already and the one from the canteen boarding is awful."

"Yeeey!" the taller girl jumped and hugged Hana.

"Mom…I still wanna breathe…" she managed to say through her friend's arms.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Rina said and took her hands off of her smaller friend, the grin still on her face.

"Sit down, please!" The class-teacher's voice was heard as she entered the classroom and sat at the big desk. All their classmates moved to their places but since they weren't too quiet, whispers could've been heard everywhere. It was quite annoying, however the teacher didn't do anything to quiet them.

"Ugh, I hate her." said Arisa, Hana's deskmate, who now was sitting next to her, at the sit near the window.

"Yeah. I know. Me too." She responded bored. Arisa was a nice girl, a little taller than Hana, with dark brown hair and brown eyes too. She had a nice body, not plain but not with exaggerated forms either. She was a beautiful girl, always elegant dressed and her well-applied make-up was giving her extra points as a girl, something that Hana was aware she could not receive just because it wasn't her type.

The class teacher looked at her students and started her monologue with a false happy face. "I'm glad to see you all again and…" she began.

"We aren't," Arisa's whispers and annoyance made Hana smile a bit.

"…I hope you are psychically prepared for this year…" the woman continued.

"Yeah, the most prepared," this time Hana whispered sarcastically, remembering her previous thoughts.

"…which I really hope will be better than the last one." She smiled looking at everyone. A series of giggles and whispers filled the classroom and both Hana and Rina, who was standing on the next row, the last desk too, so 1 meter away from each other, exchanged looks. Of course, the older woman felt the need to remember them the weak results everyone had last year. How they were hating her…

"Now I want to give you your school schedule." She said and stood up to write it at the blackboard. Their class-teacher was a middle age woman, tall and a little disproportion-ed, short black hair, still single. She wasn't one to attach herself to her students so no-one in the entire class really liked her. In fact, everyone joked around, saying that this was a reason why she was still unmarried. This and the fact that she was waiting for the ideal love from the many love novels she was reading where love was such an impossible thing to accomplish.

"Great. Let's begin." Hana said and started to copy the schedule in a little notebook.

"We have 7 hours of IT in a week?" Arisa complained, seeing the schedule.

"So it seems. And 5 hours of Math, 3 of Physics, but look the good side: just one hour of Chemistry and 3 hours of Literature."

"Yeah right." Her colleague rolled her eyes. "By the way, are you gonna participate in the Olympiad in Physics this year too?" she asked after she copied the schedule.

"Yeah." Hana sighed.

"And the IT one, too? It was your first love after all."

"It was., not anymore. I don't know about that. I think I'll be too tired. So I don't think I'll go after all. We'll see. What about you, Mrs. Chemistry?" Hana looked amused at her deskmate.

"Ha ha. I don't wanna go, but I need to speak with Kitabatake-sensei before deciding."

Being in the elite class of the school meant that many students were participating in contests and Olympiads, almost everyone coming back with good results. Arisa, Rina, Haruki – Rina's deskmate – and another few of their classmates were the best example. They always classed themselves on high positions in national competitions. Rina always loved Physics so she participated at the Olympiad since ever. She usually won the first place on the local level, Tokyo, and go further on the nationals. Even if she was never able to win a prize there, she worked hard every year and managed to get good marks.

Arisa and Haruki were Olympics too, at chemistry, a reason why Hana called Arisa 'Mrs. Chemistry'. Other classmates were very good at English, Biology, IT and different other subjects. Hana also tried her luck in these kind of competitions since Middle School and she continued in high school. In the 10th grade, she participated in the IT Olympiad, local level. She was among the first 15 competitors and she even got a mention, which was enough to make her happy. She was so afraid that she'll get the lowest place possible because she was behind with the study material. She even managed to beat Rina, who also competed.

Next year thought, she didn't have the same luck. Rina didn't participate that time, she was too tired and honestly, not in the mood for studying anymore because the IT contest was right after the Physics one. However, neither Hana have had the same good luck. Because she didn't have time to prepare herself due to the fact that the teacher proposed Hana to compete in the Physics Olympiad too late, she wasn't able to assimilate all the material so she ended up the last one. That result disappointed the ambitious girl very much, all the trust she had in herself vanishing in an instant. That's why this year was so important for Hana. It wasn't only because she had to enter the college she and Rina wanted, Tokyo Institute of Technology, but to prove herself she was capable of doing it. The entrance exams were tough and by earning a good position at the contests, she'll get some confidence.

"I see. Well, good luck," Hana smirked looking at her deskmate. "You'll need it."

"Gee, thanks," Arisa answered sarcastically.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Rina asked while the two girls were walking through the hallway, making their way through the many passing students that were trying to get to their destination.

"Yeah. I need to go to my room first to change my clothes and leave my bag there. I don't need it anymore." Hana answered, paying attention not to run into somebody.

"Ok, Kid." Her friend replied.

"How ironically. You're calling me 'Kid', even taught _I_ am older than you."

"But you do look like a kid and you always act like one… well, except for today. Is there anything else bothering you?" Rina was serious now.

"Hn. I just told you."

"Besides the Olympiad. You still have something on your mind. I know you."

"Hn." The smaller girl growled rolling her eyes.

"_If you knew who do you sound like…"_ Rina smiled but continued. "So tell me."

Hana sighed and entered the hostel. "Wait until we leave from my room."

"Ok. But you won't escape." Her friend ensured her.

"That's not what I intended!" Hana complained.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. And stop."

"Yes and **you** stop."

They entered Hana's room and her two roommates exchanged amused looks. "What?" Hana asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Kiri laughed. "We just missed your little… chit-chat." The other just nodded and Hana glared at her two friends. The two girls were used with Rina and her frequent visits to Hana. They even got along well.

"Hello Kiri-chan. Hello Kaede-chan." Rina saluted the girls.

"Hi, Rina-chan. How are you? It's been some time since we've last seen each other." Kiri spoke as she sat down on her bed.

"Fine. I'm picking this kid to meet up with my friends." She answered looking the 'kid' searching for some clothes to change into. "What about you two?" she turned to Kiri.

"I'm fine. At least, as fine as I can be." She answered with a sad face.

"Why? What happened?" Rina widened her eyes.

"She and her boyfriend broke up last week." Hana answered quickly. "He was an idiot who didn't know to appreciate what he had and wanted more… in a bedtime sense." She added with an irritated look on her face while dressing herself. She always got angry when speaking about that jerk. He hurt Kiri a lot with what he did and said when he left, after how much her roommate loved him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, girl." Rina said comforting the girl. "Don't worry. There is always someone better, believe me."

"Yeah… where?"

"You'll find him. Is not the end of the world yet." At her response, Kiri sighed. "I don't have time to speak with you right now 'cuz we have to leave, but we'll catch up next time. So 'till then take care of yourself, please." Rina said. "Don't let things like this stand in front of your happiness. You might lose something good."

Kiri just smiled. "Thanks. I'll get over it in the end."

"That's my girl!" Rina widened her grin as she turned her eyes to the other girl. "What about you, young lady? Any new boy into your life?"

Kaede smiled too. "Lots, actually. I'm not like Kiri. I get bored of only one guy, especially if he's too insistent, even if I love him. That's why I never have long relationship."

The girls laughed at this. They knew Kaede pretty well. She wasn't a bitch, but she won't let a guy step on her. If he tried anything that was not on her taste she would break up with him, cry a night and get over it. Really efficient.

"I like the girl." Rina said to her friend.

"That's why I'm keeping her around." Hana teased with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Kaede complained, making the girls laugh again.

"I'm ready, we can leave now." Hana added after they stopped laughing.

"Ok, then let's go. Bye girls." Rina waved her hand at the two other girls.

"Bye." Kiri and Kaede said in one voice. "Have fun."

"Thanks."

They left the room and straightened towards the Yukimura's restaurant. Immediately, Rina began her interrogatory. "So, tell me. What is bothering you?" She spoke, right after they were out of the hostel.

"You sure don't waste time. I thought you forgot already." The other girl said disarmed.

"Ha ha. Not a chance."

"Well, I guess I don't have other choice. Actually, I don't really know." Hana's face became serious. "It's just that, lately, I feel weird, like I'm living for nothing, breathing for nothing. No one seems to see something good inside of me. **I** can't see something good in me. I think it's just… tiredness." Hana said looking at the ground, but not really seeing it.

Rina looked at her friend attentively, already knowing what the real problem was. "I saw something good in you. You are the…"

"…**you** saw it." Hana interrupted. "But neither Ren nor even Kentaro saw something in me."

To get things straight, Ren and Kentaro were two boys that Hana liked very much. Kentaro was even her boyfriend for a couple of months but it didn't end well. He also wanted the same thing like Kiri's ex-lover, something that the girl wasn't yet prepared to give him so in the end they broke up. Hana never blamed him for that. She was really depressed for being dumped like this, especially since she loved him, but she couldn't do anything else, just to let him go.

"They were blind, Hana. Stop thinking at them. Time to move on, don't you think?" Rina smiled a bit.

"Well, I _will_ move on when I will _meet_ someone." Hana snapped and looked forward.

Her friend sighed rubbing her eyes. "And you're complaining when I'm calling you 'kid'. You are acting like a spoiled one right now... you and Kiri-chan too. You _will _meet someone. Who knows? Maybe… today?" Rina grinned looking down to the girl.

"You know someone?" Hana asked not quite interested.

"Um…" Rina seems to think a bit, naming all the boys in her group. She did that only to realize that this wasn't such a good idea. Her face fell. "Not really."

"I knew it." The smaller girl rolled her eyes. It didn't bother her that much. She wasn't in a hurry to find a boyfriend. She just wanted to wave off these feelings. It was too obvious that she still wasn't in a good mood. And damn, she was trying hard to feel better.

"Well, I said not _really_, not that I really _don't_ know." Rina complained trying to cheer her friend up a little.

"So?" Hana asked, looking bored at her friend. "What's the difference?"

"I know someone, but I don't think he's interested in a relationship _and especially_ _with a human._" The taller girl added, saying the last part only in her mind.

"Like I said: I knew it." Her smaller friend rolled her eyes again.

"It's not like he won't choose you. It depends on you if he…"

"… and why would he be interested in me if he's not even interested in someone yet?" Hana interrupted. "Why would he fall for me? And wait a minute, I don't wanna find a guy in your group. I just want to meet them, that's all. I don't even know if they will like me."

"They will. And it's not like…" Rina's face saddened a little.

"…maybe that Shuuichi will fall for me." Hana quickly deviated, her face having an evil smile now.

Rina stopped and looked horrified at her friend. "Y-You… _wouldn't dare…_" she thought. Hana was smiling. _"No, she won't."_ Rina's smile came back. "You're a cow." She stated.

"You're the cow. I'm the scorpie here, remember?" Hana smiled mischievous.

"Grrr…" Yup, this was an old joke. Rina named herself a cow because of … the many boys she played with just because some of them were players or bastards, they deserved it, and some of them, well… were too stupid. Hana considered herself a scorpie because she was born on 8 November, in Scorpio and her personality resembled these creatures… a lot.

"When will we arrive at the restaurant?" Hana asked, changing the subject again. It seems that she managed to escape after all.

"We're almost there." Her friend pointed at a building in front of them. "Look. There it is." The building resembled to a family house with one floor, the only difference was made by a panel at the entrance with 'Yukimura's diner' written on it.

"Ok then." Hana sighed. "Let's go."

As they entered the diner, more heads turned to look at them, some of them very happy to see Rina. While her friend was occupied saluting the people inside, Hana took a quick note of the interior. There was a bar like counter that she supposed it was used for preparing food too, because there were many kitchen tools. _"A traditional diner… nice."_ She thought as she looked around. There were a few four-person tables too. Not many, maybe around seven, but too many for the small room, even though it didn't look crowded. Moreover, it gave a familiar but at the same time intimate air.

"Hey, Rina." One boy with dark gelled hair and brown eyes waving with a knife from the counter caught her attention.

"Hey, Yusuke." The smaller girl's friend said going to hug him over the bar. "Where's Keiko?"

"Here." One girl said from her back. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. "How couldn't you see me? You should change your lentils." She teased.

"Ha ha." Rina hugged her too. "Where are the others?"

"Ku-Shuuichi's with Hiei now." Keiko covered her mistake, noticing the smaller girl three steps from her. "They'll probably come later. Kuwabara is on his way to pick up Shizuru. They should arrive in half an hour." She looked the new girl waiting to be introduced.

"Oh, she's my friend, Hana. I told you about her many times." Rina said, pulling Hana closer to them. Keiko's face brightened when Rina spoke the smaller girl's name.

"Hi, nice to _finally_ meet you. I'm Keiko. Rina speaks often about you."

Hana widened her eyes remembering the stories her friend told her. "Really? Nice to meet you, too. Rina speaks often about you… of course." The two girls laughed at Rina's sudden groan. _"Too soon to say it, but I think I already like the girl. She's very nice and seems sincere. Gaah! Again me and my analytical sense!"_

"Hi, Kid. I'm Yusuke." The boy pulled his hand over the bar. Hana took it and they both shook their hands.

"Hana. Nice to meet you. But don't tell me 'Kid', please! It's enough that Rina calls me that way." she grimaced.

Yusuke shrugged, the smile never fading. "I got used to calling you that since this is how _she_'s always calling you here. Sorry. But you really look like one." He smiled resuming his job.

"Gee, thanks." Hana said sarcastically, though not offended by the remark.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled angry. "You're mean." She scolded her boyfriend.

"Don't yell, Keiko. You'll attract the costumers' attention." The boy smirked.

"Yusuke, you…" Keiko was even more furious now that he hit the sensitive spot.

Keiko was the perfectionist type when it came to her family business. She'll never make anything that will disturb the clients. The ex-detective put the blame on the specialization she choose for the college she attended, management. He always teased her that she's practicing too much at the diner, so she won't have a problem becoming a good manager.

"Ok Ok. Don't fight." Hana tried to calm them down smiling at the funny scene. Were they _really _together? Hard to say.

"I told you. They are always like that..." Rina spoke to her friend then bowled to her ear to whisper: "…but they are even funnier in reality, don't you agree?" Hana nodded and giggled. She always laughed when Rina told her about Keiko and Yusuke's fights and how usually the boy ends beaten up by his girlfriend. She never thought she'll see that so soon.

"Here, take a seat." Yusuke said to the girls. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Hana said, taking her sit.

"It's past the lunch time. Sure you don't want anything?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, she wants. She hadn't eaten anything since morning." Rina intervened "And I don't know _**if**_ she ate something today."

"Rina… I haven't brought money with me." Hana whispered, but Keiko heard and hurried to wave off her worries.

"It's ok. My parents own this place and me and Yusuke are taking care of it. So don't be shy and ask for anything you want. Friends don't pay." She smiled encouraging.

"Um… ok then. If you are considering me a friend, then I want ramen."

"Ok. Ramen will be." Yusuke then turned to Rina. "And you?"

"As always." She answered. He nodded and started to cook, while Keiko took two plates for another table. "So, why is K-Shuuichi with Hiei? He shouldn't be at college now?" Rina asked.

"He was, but minutes before you come he left. Don't worry. Just small problems." The two changed knowing looks that were very curious to Hana.

_"Whatever." _She thought sighing.

"Hey guys!" a voice was heard from the front door and when Hana turned to see who it was she saw a tall boy with carrot-colored hair in an Elvis Presley's style – weird - and a tall woman with dirty blond hair, both of them having nice eyes.

"Hello Kuwabara. Shizuru." said Keiko happily while she came and took another plate for one of the clients.

"Hi girl." Answered Shizuru and gave a wave from her hand to Keiko and then Rina. She looked at Hana and pulled a hand to her. Hana responded accepting her hand and shaking it. "I'm Shizuru."

"Hana. Nice to meet you."

"So you are Hana, huh?" the taller girl said and gave a quick glance to Rina.

"Yes. I know Rina_-chan_ blabbered many things about me. I hope she told you the good ones though." She also gave her friend a glance, thought not with the same meaning.

"Yes, she did." Shizuru smiled then turned her head to the other man. "He's my brother, Kazuma."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." He said and shook her hand, as well.

"Same here."

"You can call me Kuwabara just like the others are doing." he said.

Hana nodded.

"So, what are you doing, guys?" Yusuke asked filling Hana's bowl with ramen.

"Nothing really…" Kuwabara said and took a sit next to Hana. Yusuke placed the bowl in front of her and she murmured an 'Itadakimasu'.

"… just waiting for his real life to begin." Shizuru commented while lighting a cigarette.

"Sister…" Kuwabara said placing his head in his hand.

"Rina, come with me upstairs." Shizuru continued. "I need you to help me with something."

"Um… ok." Rina said following Shizuru upstairs, who already began walking away. "Take good care of Hana, boys, or else I'm gonna beat you up to a pulp when I'll come back." She added with a smile that actually meant her words.

"What the hell could we do to her?" Yusuke complained.

"Corrupt her. It's enough." The girl answered.

"Don't worry, Rina, I can take care of myself. I think I am old enough to make distinction between what's good or bad for me too." Hana said watching her friend.

"I know you are. _**They**_ aren't."

"Hey! "

"Watch it, Rina!" Both ex-detectives cried out, receiving as a response laughs from the girls. Hana continued to watch her friend climbing the stairs with thoughtful eyes.

"You have ramen there." Kuwabara distracted Hana's attention from the two girls.

She wanted to know why Shizuru needed to speak with her friend, but she knew it wasn't her business. Maybe Shizuru had a problem or something that she was not supposed to hear. Hana knew from Rina that the dirty-blonde women was a good person. After all, she was Rina's best friend and the one that introduced her to the others, but the small girl couldn't help feel frustrated in her presence. It was like Shizuru was emanating a stronger aura of better confidence and knowledge. It wasn't every time when older people makes Hana feel this. Also, she had a felling that Shizuru doesn't like her too much. Hana sighed. At least the others are comfortable, even thought they were emanating a strange aura too.

_"Gaah! Stop analyzing!"_

"Urameshi, I want some too." Kuwabara's voice snapped her back from her pacing.

"Fine. I'll give you what had remained."

"Thanks… hey!" The carroted boy yelled after he caught the irony.

"_I like these boys too…" _Hana giggled at this, her bad mood already gone now, but failed to see when Keiko sneaked upstairs. The girl went up to join Shizuru and Rina, convinced about what was going to happen next.

* * *

"You do know how risky is what you did, don't you?" Keiko heard an annoyed Shizuru asking her friend after she lightened her cigar.

"Yes. That's what you did with me too. Because of you I am who I am now and I am with you all. But I never regretted it." Rina stated. She didn't expect Shizuru to react like this from all people. She was sure her friend had her reasons, but she will stand up for Hana, even in front of her.

"How do you know that what I did was not the mistake of my life? Don't take me wrong, I love you, but I put you in a great danger since then. How do you know she won't regret?" she asked again.

"How did_ **you**_ know I won't regret it?" Rina returned the question.

"I do regret it every time situations like the last one appear." Shizuru continued.

"I don't." She frowned. "And she won't regret it too. I know her enough to trust her this much. I thought I told you enough about her and I also thought you knew _me_ enough not to question my actions like this."

"Hey, don't argue, please." Keiko tried to calm down the spirits.

"That's besides the point." Shizuru sighed. "From what I saw, she's not aware of anything. Will you tell her the truth? I told you about us before dragging you in." Shizuru said taking another smoke. "You were a bit prepared for what was about to happen. She's not. What is going to happen when an attack will occur again?"

"I…"

"Or you plan to keep her in the dark? You know better how things work in this group. You can't be an outsider for too long and once you're in, there's no way back. So, what are you gonna do?"

Rina left her shoulders down and tilted her head. Shizuru could have a point. Why did she do it in the first place? Was she selfish? Was she just jealous at her friend's life? Did she want to steal it from her? She didn't remember how she decided to bring Hana her in the first place. "I-I…" she couldn't say something else.

"You haven't thought about this." Shizuru stated softening her tone.

"Yes, I did. I really did. I... decided on the spur of the moment, I guess" Rina frowned and raised her head to look directly in her older friend's eyes. "But I've put high hopes in her. I think she will understand."

"But have you thought about the boys?" Shizuru continued as secure of herself as always. Keiko was watching all their discussions without interfering. She knew she couldn't do much. She liked the new girl, but Shizuru was right. She hoped these discussions would end well for everybody.

"The boys?" the girl widened her eyes. _"Fuck…"_ She forgot about that.

"Yes. They will have one more person to protect, not one more person to _help_ protecting." Shizuru was watching her intently, as if she was testing her younger friend, Keiko noticed.

"I didn't…" Rina was pacing for a moment but suddenly she frowned harder. "She can't protect, but she can help protecting. It's true that not now, but in the future yes. She's more like you in her attitude. She used to fight and she's strong. From what I saw, she is spiritually aware, but not trained. I'm sure she will be a great help… not like me." She turned her face aside and Shizuru sighed, her face becoming soft again.

"You **are** a good help. You are keeping us attached to the reality and raise up our moral in critical situations. You **are** essential here. That's why I brought you in."

Rina sighed and looked at Shizuru tired. "It was such a bad idea to make her come?" she asked.

"Kid, it is not too late to push her away, but once she's in, she's _**in**_. She won't have any other chance to leave. She'll be stuck with us and our problems. Think hard. And don't be selfish like I was." Shizuru smiled. "Don't worry. We will always be by your side whatever you decide. And if you decide to let her in she'll always have a place here and be a part of our family."

"Thanks, sis." The other replied with a small smile. As always, Shizuru helped her like a good older sister. Keiko gave a relieved sigh and suggested to go back downstairs to prevent from being suspected by the new girl.

Meanwhile, downstairs Hana was laughing at Yusuke and Kuwabara's jokes when two boys entered the restaurant. One of them was tall, redheaded with dark forest eyes and, after Yusuke's happy reaction, she supposed the boy knew him. She recognized him too because of his appearance as her best friend's crush… well, Rina was the only one who thought it was a simple crush. If you asked her… she will name it differently.

The other boy was smaller, black hair with white strikes that formed a starburst or something like that and fearless red, crimson eyes. Wait… red? Weird… again. He wore a bandana over his forehead and a black cloak on his body. She wasn't someone to pay attention to details when meeting someone new, but these guys sure caught her attention. One was as gorgeous as a model, with a strange hair color and the other was, well… weirder. Strange clothes, punk appearance, but hey, she must agree: he looked good too, in a manlier way... maybe even better in clothes that were more normal. Her best friend's love looked good as well, but he wasn't her type.

_"Gaah! Why am I thinking about guys now?" _she smacked herself mentally.

Hiei frowned when he saw the new girl standing next to the oaf and laughing at Yusuke's joke. This wasn't a good thing, especially now.

* * *

**Note:**

Hmm... Emina told me that Hana seemed a bit 'chemically depressed'. It wasn't my intention to transform her into an emo but I'll try to explain better in the next chapters the reasons she was feeling like this. I beg you again, be patient with me because I warn you, the real plot won't come out too quickly. I don't like to rush the things so I'll pay attention to characters development and creating bonds. In hope you won't get bored, I set some action here and there but, as I said, everything is tied up, related to the main plot. ;)

Please review, I'd be glad to hear your opinion as well as ANY advice you can give me. :)

Gosh, I can't wait until the next chapter! I promise there will be a few good scenes! ;)


	3. So, I'm in

******9/25/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.**

**Notes:**

Yey! I was able to edit this chapter in time! Sorry for the wait, but I had good reasons to be late with updating. I had to prepare for my driving exam (the theoretical part) and I had a lot to study… it was so boring! But, the good news is that I TOOK IT! :D It wasn't perfect score but meah... So wish me luck for the next one which will decide if I'll be a driver or not.

Back on the matter of hand, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. I'm very proud of the last part though all this chapter is dedicated to my best friend, **Irina** who also inspired my OC Rina. I wrote everything thinking at her and at our close relationship. So girl, get your ass on the chair in front of your 'beloved' computer and read 'cuz this one is just for you! ;)

Thank you time! :D First of all to my wonderful beta **EminaKotek-nightmare** who again had a hard time –not to mention a busy schedule- correcting my mistakes. Did I tell you that I love you? I think I did, but to make sure… I LOVE YOU! :D To my great friend **Drippingly Sarcastic** for paying so much attention to details, to **-MyNameIsAlice- **for being patient with me and to my other awesome reviewers** MangaMaid4545, BelleFairy13** and **BlackOphelia**. I love you all. Hearing from you always makes my day better.

Before inviting you all to reading, I'd like to suggest reading the last part of this chapter while listening to **Within Temptation- Pale** then **Frozen**. It fits the atmosphere well. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Real Life**

**Chapter 2. So, I'm in…**

* * *

Hiei frowned when he saw the new girl standing next to the oaf and laughing at Yusuke's joke. She wasn't too tall actually, she was as tall as him. She had brown almost dark hair and brown eyes covered by dark red glasses. She wore a blue, loose top, black jeans and classic sneakers.

"_Who the hell is she? She seems to be a friend of the detective…" _The fire demon thought. _"Whoever she is, she picked up a bad moment to come."_

"Hey guys. You're back early," Yusuke said waving happily at then.

"Hey shrimp. Long time no see," Kuwabara greeted as well.

"Hn. Not too long if you ask me," Hiei said moving forward and resting his back against the wall, next to Kuwabara. The redhead took a sit beside Hana making the girl tense a little as always well new people come too close to her.

"Kurama, she's Rina's friend, Hana… you know, the Kid!" Yusuke said, failing to notice his mistake. Kurama frowned and tried to repair what his friend did wrong.

"How many times should I tell you my name is Shuuichi Minamino, Yusuke?" he said with a slightly exasperated look on his face. Of course, this was all an act but it was real enough for the seemingly unsuspecting new brown haired.

"Shuuichi?" Hana turned to ask the redhead with happy and pleased eyes. "I thought I recognized you when you entered. Rina is always talking about you. Ugh… she's driving me crazy sometimes!" The girl sighed in halfhearted annoyance. "I thought I was wrong when Yusuke called you Kurama. Is that a nickname?"

"Um…yes." The fox was blushing a little at the girl's words about Rina's subject of discussion. Even with Youko inside of him, he was still in an adolescent body. Blunt things thrown in his face like this still have an effect on his emotions, even if he's able to hide them under many masks.

Hiei hid a smirk. He didn't fail to notice the pump of energy the fox released as a result of the surprise. It wasn't often when the great Kurama is taken by surprise. And when there wasn't a life threatening situation, he enjoyed watching such a show.

"Some of my friends call me by that name," The fox continued. "Nice to meet you Hana-san, Rina-chan also talks about you often." He had a smiling face, now that the danger passed.

"Déjà-vu," The girl laughed, only for Kurama to raise his eyebrows. "The others told me the same thing." She explained seeing his confusion and the boy smiled again.

"I see," He continued to speak with the new girl. Knowingly or not, she seems to be a good source of information. "So, she talked with you about… me?"

"Trust me. If I have seen you on the street, I would have recognized you immediately because of the many details she gave me," Hana continued, still watching very closely the boy her best friend liked so much. The fox wasn't the only one who was good at analyzing people. Even if she didn't notice everything, she liked knowing as much as possible about people around her, especially new ones. It usually helped understand them more. Right now thought, she had something else in her mind…

"Oh…" he smiled content not looking the girl in her eyes.

Hana smirked. _"Mission_ accomplished," she thought._ "You two needed a little push anyway. Sorry Rina-chan."_

Hiei also smirked and the glow under his bandana turned off before anyone noticed. It looked like the girl didn't know anything that could be dangerous for them. That was good. They didn't need another person to worry about. But he was impressed by the not-too-subtle-but-still-subtle move she did. He had the same opinion about those two and it started to annoy him; the fox's small progress and all the 'I'm waiting to be more sure' and 'I need to be more patient' attitude of his, another bad habit he developed as a former thief spirit, was also getting on his nerves.

"Hiei, don't you want to meet our little new friend here?" Yusuke asked looking the fire demon. Hana started to complain about the Detective's comment resenting her height.

Hiei's eyes snapped open and looked straight into hers. He did not expect this at all. _"New friend?"_ That wasn't good. First, _that_ onna. Well, he had to admit she held a good influence on the girls, the oaf and especially on the fox. But now_** this**_ onna?

"Why should I?" he asked closing his eyes and returning to his previous stance.

"Don't be such an ass, shorty," Kuwabara said groaning. However, before he could reply Hana beat him at it.

"Don't get too worked up, Kuwabara. I know his name is Hiei," She said looking serious to the fire demon. "And he knows my name is Hana. Therefore, if he doesn't want to make it formally, it's ok. I hate formalities too." Truth be told, she was not only taken aback by his cold glare – it gave her shivers actually – but somehow hurt by his indifferent reaction. Well, if it wasn't for the sting Shizuru gave her earlier she would've been more offended.

Now she could say she got used to it. After all, no one should be forced to like someone at first sight or try to befriend anyone.

"And Kuwabara, be nice and stop teasing him about his high. I'm short too. I'll take it personally," She frowned looking the tall guy.

Hiei smirked. Did she just defended him? That girl… if she knew how pointless it was… well, at least she doesn't bother him by asking questions or anything else.

Ignoring her presence would be easy enough.

"And you really don't want to upset her, Kuwabara!" Rina's voice was heard from the stairs. "She can be just like Shizuru in those moments. Believe me!" She went forward and hugged Kurama.

"Hey, Shuuichi. Hi, Hiei. Long time no see." The taller girl also waved her hand to the demon. The man replied with an 'Hn' and crossed his arms over his chest.

Because he kept his hands in the pockets, Hana couldn't see them until he did the last move. Only then did she notice the bandages covering his right hand. "_What could have possibly happen to him? I must ask Rina later,"_ She thought. Hiei sensed her stare and returned it with a death glare, but in the same moment Hana turned her eyes off of him and caught just a little of its intensity, making the fire demon's intention pointless.

"So, you've met these two, right, Kid?" Shizuru asked, finishing her cigar. Hana pulled away the empty bowl and gave thanks for the meal.

"Yes, I did," She answered Shizuru and stood up. "Sorry, I need to return to the hostel now. I still have accommodations to do."

"You're leaving so soon?" Rina asked visible sad.

"Yes. I must go. I don't wanna be late right after the first day. I still want to keep the good points for later," She grinned.

"Ah, yeah. Good point. Then, let's go!" The taller girl stood up and started to head out but Hana stopped her.

"You don't have to leave too. I know the way. Besides, you haven't eaten your meal."

"I'm sure you know, still I wanna go home. My brother asked me to go with him for some shopping. Besides, I'm sure my meal will be eaten anyway; don't worry, if not by me then by somebody else. In our group, nothing that's comestible is wasted." Rina assured her and looked at the goofy faces of Kuwabara and Yusuke who didn't seem to have had lunch today either.

"Ok then. Let's go." Hana nodded and turned to the others.

The two girls hugged Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama – of course, Rina and Kurama's hug was the funniest part: they were blushing while the others were giving them weird looks – and waved their hands to the others. Really, Shizuru and Hiei didn't seem the hugging type and Yusuke was on the other side of the counter so to them they just waved.

"Come back here tomorrow or whenever you want, Hana!" Yusuke called waving his hand back.

"I will, thanks!" She responded and then walked out the front door, closing it behind her and her friend.

"Baka," Hiei murmured loud enough for everyone to hear and eyed the detective dangerously.

"What was that for, smarty?" The ex-Tantei complained.

"Because you _**are**_ an idiot," The Jaganshi replied glaring daggers at him.

"You told her my real name, Yusuke," Kurama stated. "You _**do**_ know how risky that is, don't you?"

"Well is not like she knows anything dangerous about you, right?" Yusuke said calmly. "I mean, she's thinking it's just a nickname."

The ex-thief sighed. The detective really didn't know after all. "My name is dangerous enough just to be said randomly. Think a bit: what if she is casually saying my _nickname_ in a discussion while walking on the street and a demon hears?"

Yusuke frowned, only now realizing his mistake.

"Hn. He can't think," Hiei added still pissed.

"The demon will certainly realize she must have a connection with at least one of us," The fox continued. "She will unknowingly put herself in danger and also will give us further problems."

"Um… sorry." The detective scratched the back of his head with a forced smile. Keiko got angry at his attitude and smacked him on the head.

"Ouch!" He complained.

"Foul," she said and sighs. When will his brain grow in his head?

* * *

After they left the diner, the two girls straightened towards their homes. "You were right. They really are nice people," Hana said placing her hands in the pockets.

"I know. I told you so," Her friend sighed. She couldn't stop thinking at what Shizuru told her. The question was hunting her since their discussion.

How in the three worlds didn't she think about this more? Was she that selfish?

Hana was having quite a peaceful life except for some sad events that occurred in her past. But that happens to everyone. This is how life was. Did she really want to take that peace away from her? She remembered when she was caught in the rage of a battle. If Kurama wasn't there…

"Ok. Now _you_ tell me what is wrong," Hana stated, waking her up from her meditation.

Rina widened her eyes at the serious tone. "Huh?"

"Look. I know something is wrong with you ever since there," She continued more serious. "I know you well enough. In fact, I think it's about what you discussed with Shizuru. Did something happen to her? Can I help? You always have this kind of look when it's about her."

Rina suppressed a smile. As always, her friend noticed when something was bothering her. She felt bad for lying to her all the time and hiding the truth but she didn't have a choice until now. Well, she still has a choice. The question is, should she make it?

"No, no, she's alright!" Rina sighed waving her hand.

What to do? What to do? Tell her? Steal her life? Condemn her to a dangerous life?

"Rina…" Hana said in a menacing tone. The smaller girl was determined to make her spill out what was bothering her.

Rina closed her eyes. "I did a wrong move," she heard herself saying.

"Are you regretting it?" the smaller girl suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

_That_ was like a wake up call for Rina. They always had that thing, something she learned from her older friend: if someone was uncertain about something, they will do whatever comes first in their heads, just to not have any regrets later.

"Well…" the tall girl still didn't know how to respond. Was she regretting it? But looking inside her heart, she was just a little surprised to find out the answer… after all, thinking back to the past, it was not the first time she went through this thinking process on the matter... it was just the first time acting upon it.

"Let me help you then," Hana continued. "You do know that I'll always stay by your side, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," The other responded, not looking in her eyes. She knew and that was a reason why she didn't want to involve her little friend. She knew for sure Hana would stay by her side even in a 'run for your life' situation. She knew… but what if this was the real reason she wanted her in the group? it didn't make sense as she had Shizuru and the others by her side, so was it because she was selfish why she still wanted Hana in her crew?

_Why,_ was now the question she had to answer. And fast.

The taller girl smiled a little. Hana wasn't her little friend. She was her precious friend.

"So, spill it up!" Now her precious friend started to get annoyed by her hesitation.

Rina sighed and decided. She still didn't find all her answers and maybe she wasn't doing the right thing, but if anything was to happen she will take the full responsibility. She looked her friend in the eyes, with a serious face. "If I tell you, will you stay?"

Hana blinked. "I thought I already told you that."

"Promise me."

"Ok. Now I'm serious. You _will_ tell me," Hana frowned and paused. "I give you my word." _"Whatever this is about is very serious. Rina never doubts my word. What in the world did you get yourself into this time, girl?"_

Rina made up her mind. It was now or never… and whatever consequences that are meant to happen _will_ happen. She took a deep breath and asked. "Do you believe in demons?"

Hana widened her eyes at the weird question, obviously caught off guard. "Well, I'm Christian. I'm supposed to believe in the existence of demons. And I personally do believe in the existence of … any spirits like that."

"Not quite _those_ demons," The tall girl paused not knowing how to explain. From now on there was no way back so at least she should do this the right way. She opened up Pandora's box. God have mercy on her soul!

"Listen. You remember when I skipped the school for almost a week last year and I claimed it was for a family problem?"

"Yes. That was a month before the school year ended," Hana completed.

"Well that was a lie," Rina continued. "It was because of the demons."

"…"

"Pay attention. Two years ago I found out about the existence of two other worlds besides our, Ningenkai - Human World. There is also Reikai – Spirit World – that is ruled by Enma and his son Koenma. Reikai is a pass-world for souls for after they die before they go to Heaven or Hell. The other world is Makai – Demon World. A demon Enki currently rules that one. However, before two years ago, Makai was divided in three kingdoms and ruled by other three powerful demons. Understood until now?" Rina was really worried, her friend must be thinking she's crazy but if she believed what she told her, she wanted to make sure she also understood. Otherwise, where was the point?

"Yes. Just one question: what are Koenma and Enma?"

"Um… I think they are some kind of deities or … um, saints they aren't, I could guarantee it."

"Hmm..." Hana cupped her chin taking her time to assimilate the information. "And demons? What exactly are they?"

"They are being like us, like humans, but much, much more powerful; sometimes they look like animals or more like a fusion between animals and humans," Rina explained eyeing her friend cautiously. She was glad her friend was listening and trying to understand… 'til now…

"Go on," Hana nodded.

"These three rulers were Raizen, Tourin's ruler, Yomi, Gendara's ruler and Mukuro, Alaric's ruler. These were the most important regions. The three kings were in a war for about 1000 years, but in a passive war, so there was a balance in Makai. How could I explain…?"

"… they were afraid to attack one or another 'cuz the other two could unite their forces and smash the first. So neither of them attacked first, right? It's logical." Hana helped her friend, wanting to arrive to the basic problem… what exactly was her friend's part in all of this. She even expected to hear that her best friend was a demon.

"Yeah, I think it was somehow this way. However, the balance was about to break two years ago because Raizen died by hunger. He fell in love with a human woman 1000 years ago and decided to stop eating humans."

"Huh?" Hana widened her eyes in shock.

Rina blinked a few times. "I forgot to mention it. Yes. We are a good source of energy for them. More exactly… food," she wiped the question from her friend's mind. "And yes, they are eating humans, thought not all of them."

"Um… um… go on." Hana decided to drop the subject… for now.

"So, before he died he called his… very-grandson to train him to become the next King." She paused. "That was Yusuke." She threw the bomb. 3...2…1…

"What?" Hana yelled shocked. "You mean Yusuke is a demon?"

Rina covered her mouth. "Lower please. Don't want all Tokyo's people find out."

Hana took the hand off. "So? They will think we are speaking about a movie and that I'm crazy and whatever. Go on. Wait. Yusuke eats humans too?"

"No, none of the demons in our group eat humans."

"You mean… there are more?"

"Yes, there are. Can I continue now? I'm losing it if you keep interrupting me." The taller girl frowned, losing her patience for a moment.

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

Rina sighed again and resumed her speaking. At least Hana believed her or so she hoped. "Um… well, Yusuke is a hanyou, a half-demon. His ancient gene transformed him in a demon, but he is part human too. I don't know how to explain."

"Skip it," Hana was even more curious now. Suddenly, her day… and probably her life turned out oh-so-much-more interesting than ever expected... and unbelievable.

"Ok. Hiei and Kurama were also called to Makai by Mukuro and Yomi to help them in a future battle…"

"…wait, so they are demons too or what?" Hana interrupted again. She didn't find out that Rina was a demon…yet, but she now knows her friends were demons. Great… everyday you learn something new. _"From where did my sarcasm come out now?"_

"Hiei is. Kurama is a demon soul reincarnated in a human body."

"_Not so much of a difference if you ask me…"_ Hana sweatdropped but kept her opinion for herself. She started pacing a bit. Rina was just thinking if she really believed her or… "I knew Hiei's eyes color was weird… and when Yusuke called Shuuichi by 'Kurama' it also seemed strange that your boy was so tensed just because his friend called him by a _nickname_."

"So you figured out that something wasn't right, huh? Even whom I was referring to when I said 'Kurama'… " Rina asked not quite surprised. She knew Hana was intelligent enough to put all the pieces to their place. "And Kurama is not my boy, by the way."

"Uh-hun… if you say so. Oh, and it was Yusuke who addressed Shuichi by 'Kurama'. Kurama then said it was just a nickname." Hana rolled her eyes amused. _"As far as I'm concerned that is…"_

"Can we get back to what I was telling you a moment ago?" The taller girl changed the subject, annoyed. Not only did she misjudged Hana's intelligence but now her friend was making fun of her. It was enough for a day if you count the fight with Shizuru from earlier too.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, the fight! Hiei and Kurama were called into Makai. Whenever you say," Hana said it all with a smile.

The other girl cleared her throat before speaking again. "Anyway, fortunately, after his um… father's death, Raizen, Yusuke had an idea – can you believe it? – to organize a battle tournament to decide the new king. Well, this demon, Enki, won the first tournament. Questions?"

"Be sure!" The smaller girl laughed." You just told me something that changed my views to the world and you think you'll escape without an interrogation?"

Rina just gave a goofy smile. "That's what I hoped."

"Ha. Not a chance. First, tell me about every one of them: who is demon, how powerful they are, how did they met and whatever you can tell me," Hana said after she became more serious.

They already arrived to the hostel so they took a seat on a bench. "Hm. First: Yusuke. He died in a car accident and was resurrected by Koenma to become a Reikai Tantei, a Spirit Detective."

"A what? Whaat?" Hana's jaw dropped.

"Exactly what you heard. And he also died the second time in a fight for saving the world, but his Ma-zoku gene resurrected him, because he was more powerful than the first time he died."

"…"

"Yes. I know it's shocking. I had the same reaction when Shizuru told me."

"G-Go on. So, he's very powerful then…" Hana said after she regained herself.

"Very. The most powerful one in the group. His best attack is Reigun: a spirit blast from his finger."

"It feels like…I'm in a SF movie… or an anime…" Hana told her friend as she remembered fighting scenes from Dragon Ball series but regained her composure and looked her friend in the eyes. "Enough about Yusuke for now. Next: that tall man, Kuwabara. Is he also a demon?"

"No, he's completely human, but the most powerful human alive. His attack is Spirit Sword: a sword of energy from his hands. He and Yusuke used to be adversaries in the Middle School, but now they are the best friends. Questions?"

"Later. Go on to your crush," Hana smirked.

Rina blushed and continued. "I told you he is a 1000 year old fox spirit in a human body. He…"

"…1000 year old?" Hana yelled again. "He needs to be punished for corrupting minors!"

That was unexpected… "What?" Rina was stunned. "No, no, he doesn't need to. He is just more experienced!"

Hana laughed and her friend joined her laughing. When they stopped, they were thinking at the same thing, not uncommon for them. "You know Hana, I'm telling you that the one I like is a demon and you…"

"…I know: that he must be very experienced," Hana smiled as she completed what her friend was about to say. "We must be – no, we _are_ nuts, but we deserve each other." She looked at her friend again. "Go on."

Rina turned her face forward, but looking nowhere exactly. "He, Hiei and Gouki - other demon, details later - stole some Reikai treasures and that's how they met Yusuke. To pay for what they did and not to be send to Reikai's prison they accepted to work for Reikai. Kurama needed one of the treasures to save his ill mother. It was his only chance and he succeeded, helped by Yusuke of course."

"But Hiei?" Hana widened her eyes.

"Hiei… well, for his own self. However, Kurama told me he changed after they met Yusuke and after all that the gang has been through together. He is a trustful friend and an honorable man."

"Ok. Their powers?"

"Kurama can manipulate plants. He is also the best strategist from our group," Rina spoke proud.

"Plants? Cool! How is he doing that?" Hana asked excited.

"I don't know how, but he can transform every plant, flower, herb, anything into a deadly weapon. For example, he transforms a rose into a whip!"

"Niiiice… and Hiei?"

The girl smirked, taking her chance to tease her friend back. "Aren't you a bit _**too**_ in a hurry to find more about him?"

"Nope. Just curious." She responded without hesitating. "Besides, right now everything feels like you're telling me a movie so I need to hurry getting as much info as possible before the reality of what you said comes crashing down on me so go on!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Go ooon." Hana glared at her friend.

"He is a half-fire-half-ice demon. His most powerful attack is a black dragon that uses Hell Fire from Makai. It's very _very_ powerful, trust me. He's also a sword master and very fast. And…" she smiled evilly "… to satisfy your curiosity he has a sister, Yukina, but she doesn't know who his brother is and he's too stubborn to tell her. So, you don't know anything, ok?"

"Okay. I don't. Thanks. Anything else?" Hana rolled her eyes.

"He's handsome," Rina smirked.

"Not about him, you cow, about the others!" Hana cried out pissed. "Something like that I could see myself, I'm not that blind. Geez…"

Rina continued with a smile still plastered on her face. "Keiko is completely normal. Shizuru, the one that brought me in this group is a medium. Genkai is Yusuke's sensei, the Master of Reigun. You'll probably meet her soon. Yukina is a Koorime. They are an isolated population in Makai. She ran away to search for her lost brother and the bastard isn't telling her the truth and forbade us to tell her too. Anyway, I think this is more than enough for today. It's already too much if you ask me."

"Yeah… you're right," Hana said trying to refresh the information she received. "One more question: what happened to Hiei's hand? I saw it was bandaged."

Rina smirked but answered ignoring her friend's glares. "And she said she's not interested in him… In fact his whole arm is bandaged because this way he can keep the Dragon sealed and to cover the tattoo that otherwise would stand out."

"I see…" Hana looked forward again.

"So, seeing that you didn't ran away screaming 'You're out of your mind!' or that you'll hide in a church forever…I believe... you're in."

"Yeah… I'm in…" Hana continued pacing.

"But I really want to ask you a favor," Rina turned serious again.

The smaller girl frowned. "Say it."

"No one knows that I told you about them, not even Shizuru. Please, don't let them notice it."

Hana nodded. "I understood. But why they don't want me to know?"

"It's... complicated," Rina answered placing her head in her hand. "They are living a very dangerous life and it's risky for every one of us. I've already been in a situation like that."

Hana frowned. "You mentioned it before. What happened?" There was a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Some demons threatened Keiko and we went to Genkai's temple to be safe and easier protected. But there were some fights and I was caught in the middle of one, between Kuwabara and other demon. He attacked and if there wasn't Kurama to save me, I'd be dead by now."

"Oh, my God…" Hana was completely shocked. Her friend _could've_ died because she was always in _these _kinds of dangerous situations and **_she _**herself was about to enter this life. She needed some time to think, to analyze what she just heard. Those things surely changed her points of view and maybe her current as well as future life.

"Hana?" Rina asked a bit worried that she might have done the worst mistake of her life.

"Sorry, I was thinking…" Hana answered; not quite paying attention.

"So, you're still in?" Rina asked still worried.

Hana looked straight in her friend eyes. "I was in the moment you asked me if I believe in demons. I'm not taking my word back." She sighed and placed her head in her hand. "God, you gave me a headache."

"Sorry…" Rina grinned. She looked at her friend again with a small sad smile. "Aren't you afraid?"

Hana looked at the ground with narrowed eyebrows. "I don't know. I don't see what danger could be there for me if I am your friend."

"Just _**because**_ you are my friend. Casually, I am a close friend of the most important protectors of Ningenkai!"

"It's supposed that I don't know about Makai, right? So I'm not truly involved."

Rina just sighed. "_So simple minded sometimes…" _"Kid, Kurama's family, Yusuke's mother, Keiko's family, _**my**_ family, they all don't know anything. Even so, they're still in danger."

"So?"

"What do you mean by 'so'?" Rina blinked.

"Simple. What am I supposed to do now that I know? Go hide in a church like you said earlier? If the demons are as powerful as you sustain, they would easily destroy it anyway, probably with me inside. I already gave you my word so I won't leave you," The smaller girl stated.

"I-I… don't know." Rina looked down thinking. Maybe Shizuru was right. Maybe she did the biggest mistake of her life. And only now she started to understand her good friend's remorse.

"Don't worry mother," Hana rolled her eyes. "Listen: if it is something you guys need to talk about and it's a thing I'm not supposed to know, make a sign and I'll… go somewhere to leave you discuss, ok?"

"Um… I think it's ok," Rina said and placed her head in her hands.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Hana asked.

"Well, duhh! I'm trying to explain you about demons." Rina stopped. "Wait. You believed me too… easy."

Hana burst into laugh. "I believe _**you**_. Besides, it's not the first time when I have contacts with demons."

"What?" Rina widened her eyes in shock.

"Yeah, I could always somehow sense them, but until now I thought it was just in my imagination… or that type of demons I told you I knew about. I also… well… saw one a couple of years ago."

"You didn't tell me," Rina complained.

"I told you I used to see angels when I was a child and other things, remember? So practically, I told you."

"Yes, you did," Rina remembered.

"Now I know why you didn't freak out when I told you." Hana gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it was last year, the night after the Physics Olympiad," Rina smiled as well. "_Old memories…Good ones… and painful ones too…"_

Hana stood up and took a deep breath. "I should go inside," She said.

"Yeah, I should go too," Rina said tired.

"Are you ok?" Hana asked worried.

"Yeah, I am. I really am. I am glad that you finally know and you didn't freak out."

"You know me. I won't do something like this," Hana smiled and winked playfully at her friend.

Her friend nodded. "That's why I did it." She hugged the smaller girl tight. "Bye, Kid. Take care."

"I will mom. You too. Bye."

* * *

Hana turned to enter the school ground towards the hostel that was right beside the school building. Rina also straightened and started for her home. When Hana entered her room, her roommates weren't there, luckily. She closed the door behind her and rested her back against it. Slowly, she closed her eyes, events of the day running in her mind like a movie put on fast forward. She knew what that meant and surely didn't like it.

The analytical person she was, she will soon start dissecting every piece of information Rina gave her. Millions of other questions will rise up too. Hana couldn't do anything about that. The girl was sure she wasn't overreacting and that everything was normal. Hell, she should've been freaked out right now. All her beliefs, all her knowledge about life, death, humans, ALLIENS, God, world – or better said worlds – were shattered in a split of second.

In that very moment of her existence she felt the same like that night… the night her father died so unexpectedly: helpless, useless, tired and blank. This was the most fitted word to describe her mind and soul right now. It was true, her mind was completely blank, just that stupid 'movie' continued to play, as well as the echo of Rina's voice: _"They are demons… not that kind of demons… what do you know about demons?... There are three worlds… Yusuke is a half-breed… demon blood… Kurama is a reincarnated demon… Hiei is a full demon… Demon…demon… **demon**…"_ The process will start over, over and over again: the morning laughs with her roommates, Kiri-chan's complaints, Arisa's blabbering, the boredom from the school, her and Rina's innocent chats, the meeting of the strange, close group, everyone's features and… _"Demons…"_

Hana detached herself from the door, moving slowly towards the bed. Her intention was to get some sleep, but she was aware it was impossible for it to come overtake her. She wanted to sit on the messy mattress that was untouched, just how she left it this morning when she left for school. Instead, Hana opted for sitting on the floor, beside her bed, finding her self unable to go further. She sat down with her back against the closet, put her elbows on every parted knee and placed her head between her palms, massaging her temples slowly. From time to time, she was slipping her fingers through her hair.

She knew what was going to happen next. After the first analyzing stage was over, the denial one was soon to take its place. She began telling herself that Rina was lying, that what she just found out couldn't actually be true. This kind of things can't possibly exist… but then, when did her best friend ever lied to her?

This stage ended quickly because Hana trusted her friend too much. Doubts of her knowledge about life took over her mind. Now that the rational thinking replaced slowly the shock of the news, the girl started to dissect everything with growing calm. However, before she could reach a conclusion somewhat, her head gave signals of another wave of headaches. This signal told her she had to take her mind off from anything else if she wanted to be able to stand up again from the floor in a near future.

With slow movements, Hana took the clock from her bedside, her eyes wide open. "7 PM already… I could bet me and Rina parted ways at 6 PM the latest…" The girl stood up sighing, her butt aching from standing on the wooden floor for so long. Without changing her clothes, she collapsed on the bed, her tired body becoming limp on the mattress. The world was spinning from the fall and not only did she needed it, wished it was a good, long sleep; though Hana was sure her luck wasn't that generous today. She forced her eyes to close up, praying for sleep to take over her ravished mind so when she wakes up again she will be able to make a real and definitive decision about her life that had just gotten more complicated… It wasn't late when she drifted in a restless sleep.

* * *

The headache Rina was facing wasn't giving signs of fading. Even now, after the basic explanations had been given, she couldn't realize what she did. She actually told Hana everything… People were passing by her, she continued wandering the streets, grateful somewhere in her messed up mind that her legs still knew how to walk and the autopilot inside worked too. The tall girl didn't know how much time passed since she left from Hana's hostel or how much it will take her to arrive home but one thing she was sure. She needed something, something to calm her nerves or even to give the calm impression; it didn't really mattered at the moment.

The details stopped feeling important today.

Rina looked at her right and saw an opening between two blocks. It was enough for three people to walk through and it wasn't as dirty as most. She considered for a moment but with a slip of her hand through her long hair decided she had nothing to lose… maybe just a few minutes of life but she could live without.

The girl, whose eyes turned a shade of forest green, walked towards the opening and when she decided she was far enough from the society's noises she rested her back on the wall. Opening her purse, she searched for that something she needed now. From a hidden pocket, she got out a slim cigar and a black lighter. She held the cigar between her lips and after two tries lightened it, taking a breath. Rina felt how her stimulus became more excited with every smoke that filled her lungs. The calm soon came to her mind and body. Rina felt how little by little, her mind was touching the peace, peace that will stay as long as the length of the cigarette. She was aware that what she was doing was wrong, that the solving wasn't standing in a few grams of nicotine. The girl knew that right now she was disappointing many important people, starting with her parents and brother, but in that very moment she was sick of doing what was right, what everyone told her it was the right thing to do.

She wanted to make mistakes.

She wanted to live without caring what was good or bad for her body, life, future.

She wanted to feel free of responsibilities for a few minutes and if that meant to smoke a damn cigar, hell she will do it!

Rina took a deep smoke and released the fume in a slow breathing, letting her head fall back on the wall. Now that she was somehow calm, she could think a bit more clearly about what she did today. Even thought she wasn't feeling the same fear like before, she realized that NOW she knew all about how Shizuru was feeling about her, every day of her life, how was she blaming herself for the 'slip of tongue' – like the dirty blonde haired woman called it – she had almost two years ago. She felt the same way now: weak, dirty, like a miserable thief who stole a dear life, her friend's life. Maybe that's why she felt the urge to smoke… to feel less guilty. A person who is this weak, who resorts to a few toxins to feel better can't possibly be trusted, be given too much credit, have too great expectations from her.

"I feel miserable…" the girl whispered blinking slowly as she looked at the piece of sky visible from between the two roofs.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do it? Why?... nothing makes sense…" A long time passed since Rina began living with the idea of doing whatever she wanted- idea Shizuru first gave her- just to avoid questioning herself 'What if?...' all the time. But right now… something didn't make sense. Something told her she will regret her actions from half an hour ago. God have mercy on her soul when that time will come.

The girl looked at the lighter in her hand, the lighter Shizuru gave her when she returned from the Dark Tournament. Back then, she didn't understand Shizuru's words: _"There will be a time when I'll want my favorite lighter back, but until then you will have to keep it for me, keep it as if the integrity of my soul depends on it."_ She heard the woman's voice in her memories. _"I have another one now…" _

"…Sakyo's light…" Rina whispered as Shizuru's voice faded out from her head. Only later her friend explained the true meaning of her actions, after she told Rina the gang's identity. The woman gave Rina her favorite lighter as a symbol of her soul. She entrusted Rina to take care of it until she will be ready to take it back… to forget about Sakyo. No, not forget but get over. Shizuru wasn't the type to try forgetting, she would rather get used to the idea.

"It's been four years, woman…" the girl spoke in a low voice. "How long are you gonna be like this?... cry in your heart for a memory…" A ghost of a smile crossed over her face remembering the day she found out. Shizuru smoked an entire pack while she continued to speak and explain and even after she ended her speech.

That day Shizuru also told her about her lost love.

That day Rina smoked her first cigar.

Seeing Shizuru, her strong friend she always admired, so broken when speaking about Sakyo was too much. From that day, she smoked only two other cigars, one after she was saved by Kurama from being blew away by that demon's attack and the last one when she realized her love for the fox demon, soon after the attack. It wasn't like her revelation was too much for her, it was the impossibility of a relationship with him that tormented her to the point of trying to fade in a smoke.

It wasn't like Hana said, that she was in denial. The truth is she was aware of her feelings all this time. She just continued waving them away, trapping them inside until she convinced herself it was just a stupid crush that will pass with time. Right now though, she didn't know if she still loved Kurama anymore or it was just the habit of lov- liking him…

_"Denial…"_ Hana's voice echoed in her mind, making Rina grimace. She sure hears a lot of voices in her head lately… _"Damn it. I don't have time to think about my love life now. What I must think about is that I'm gonna lie to my friends about Hana and most importanyt… howI'm gonna lie to Shizuru…"_ Her eyes saddened at the thought. _"I don't like it. I really don't like it at all. God! What have I done?..."_

Rina looked up again at the strip of the clear blue sky above, a sigh escaping her lips.

"_I must head back… back to… the 'normal' life… back to reality…"_ she smiled sadly and opened her purse, hiding Shizuru's 'soul' in the same small pocket and taking out a small box.

Opening it, she anointed her hands with the solid perfumed creme the box contained. It smelled like lilac flowers, the most sensual smell in her opinion. It was a present from Keiko. The browned haired girl knew her tastes quite well it seems.

"_I hope the cigar smell will go away until I arrive home and my parents won't catch the scent,"_ She told herself before placing the small box back in, zipping the purse. She removed herself from the wall, heading back towards the crowded street.

"What did I say earlier? Ah, I remember… back to the 'real' life…"

* * *

**Notes:**

This is it, for now! I hope you liked it. I was quite bored to write the explanations about Makai and everything you all must already know for sure, but it was necessary. I tried making the dialog more funny so it won't seem plane. Initially, the chapter was supposed to end when the two OCs parted ways but I didn't feel well with the result so I added the last part. I thought I should show more about their character and reactions in these kind of situations and also their feelings about each other.

I believe you probably noticed I made Hana a Christian. I'm not telling you now, but this is important later. It will be mentioned in later chapters thought even more later this will be a sensible subject.

Next chapter: _"A long day…"_ The gang is gathered again and they'll do something so normal it makes Hana wonder. I'm not telling you more.

I think that's all for now. Don't forget to review and tell me your opinion. I'd like to hear from all of you who are reading this. I know there are more.

Thanks guys! I'm out now. :)


	4. A long day…

**********10/11/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.**

**Notes: **

Hi, guys! I know I didn't keep my promise and updated late/later than even I expected to, but I'm glad I managed to do it. I have a very busy schedule lately. I still have some good news: I took my driving license! :)

Once again, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU! To my beta **EminaKotek-nightmare** and to my reviewers: **Drippingly Sarcastic, MangaMaid4545, jennibearrr, BlackOphelia** and **-MyNameIsAlice- **aka** Kitserix** (a YM reviewer ^^).

This chapter may be a little confusing because of the many _italics_ (meaning thoughts of the characters), but it was necessary. I will explain more at the bottom AN. I just hope you will be able to follow it and understand. But always remember: tell me anything you didn't understand or seemed out of place or just wrong. I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism.

I'll use some Japanese terms and for those who don't know:

** Hashi** are those sticks the Asians use to eat. This is how I know they are called.

**Tempura**, which is of Portuguese origin, is a popular Japanese dish of seafood or vegetables that have been battered and deep fried. Sounds yummy! :)

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Real Life**

**Chapter 3. A long day…**

* * *

"Finally!" Hana shouted out and stood up to place the copybooks in the backpack. The classes were over now and that meant she will go to Yukimura's with Rina as planed. For four days, ever since she met them and learned their true nature and identities, she hasn't, even once, seen the gang.

"Ugh, I'm sick of school today," she said more to herself then turned to her friend. "Ready?"

Rina smiled and closed the zipper of her backpack. "Anxious, aren't we?"

"No, I just… want to see them," the girl answered while placing the backpack on her back. Rina did the same and both of them walked out of the classroom. It was almost the end of the week and even if there was still another day of school, there was no one who wasn't thinking about the two days off. It was a damn hard school week and as said before, it wasn't finished yet.

"I know. I miss them too," the taller girl said, a melancholic smile spreading on her face as she spoke.

"Liar. You don't miss them, you miss your foxy." Hana laughed as she took her time and to tease her friend feeling really good about it. She was terrible sometimes, she knew it, but it couldn't be helped this time.  
After a day full of Chemistry, Physics, Math, History and IT (lots of classes), she felt the need to just … do it, release the stress and forget the monotony. And teasing Rina with this subject was always refreshing and nonetheless entertaining.

"Cow," Rina complained. "Remember not to call him Kurama or fox when you'll meet him, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..." the other girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I wont do such a mistake _I hope_." The last part she mentioned only in her mind. Hana didn't voice it, but she was a little nervous about the meeting.

Happy, anxious, but still nervous and a little worried.

Multiple times she asked herself how she'd act around them so she won't rise up any suspicions or blew up her friend's cover, and at the same time be sincere and natural. In the end, she came to the conclusion that she will just be herself, only a little too careful not to pry into their business. It will be better to keep her questions to herself or ask Rina privately than to accidentally ask a question that will force Rina to answer with a lie only to cover up the slip of Hana's tongue . No, she hated that. She hated even herself for doing this, but _this_ is not lying, right? It's just omitting something, not telling some things… right?

After Rina told her the truth about her friends, Hana thought very hard all that night. Any chance of getting some sleep (she didn't even dare to hope for a good sleep) after the restless nap vanished the moment her roommates came in and asked her about the meeting and Rina's friends. Hana told them they were just like Rina described them so many times before: funny, open-minded, cool guys, friendly –or not, if you think about Hiei, but he was the exception that only confirmed the rule. Hana didn't lie. It _wasn't _a lie. The group was exactly how she was told, just that now, Hana sees them in another light, a better one.

Yes, it was true that the things she found out were quite frightening, but Hana never felt that tinge of fear in the little time she stayed in the group's company. In fact, she felt… safe! Though, that feeling vanished when she found out the truth. There wasn't fear, but a lot of mixed feelings took its place. Hana was just too confused to identify them and that didn't change, the confusion was still pondering her heart even though she managed to sort some of it out.

That night, when she tried to do her homework, her mind couldn't seem to cease from going back to the new information she discovered. For the small brown-haired girl, the night was a living hell! She couldn't sleep at all as more questions arose in her mind. So the next days she literally attacked Rina with all of them. But no matter what, she'll stay by Rina's side. That was decided.

"Wait for me, please. I'll go change and leave my backpack in my room. It won't take me long," Hana said and entered the hostel building.

"Ok."

* * *

"So, are you gonna do something for your relationship with _Shuuichi_?" Hana asked once they were on their way again.

"I don't know," Rina sighed.

Lately, Hana wasn't the only one who was thinking a lot. After the realization she had when she smoked the cigar from a few days ago, Rina started analyzing all the possibilities but still wasn't able to come to a solution.

"You do love him, don't you?" Hana blurted out.

"Um… I think I'm about to fall in love with him," Rina grinned. The revelation about her feelings towards Kurama seemed to be completed by Hana's assumptions, not that her little friend wasn't paying attention to all that happens around her, including Rina. From this point of view, Hana looked like a little detective, always scanning her environment, unconsciously most of the time. Rina didn't speak with anyone about that yet, not even Shizuru. She just felt it wasn't the best of times to do that. But thinking about it made it seem that there really _isn't _a perfect time. This time thought, she had the feeling Hana won't stop prying until she'll just have to spill it all out.

"So, you love him," Hana stated.

Yep, just like she thought. Hana started her interrogations in full force.

"I _almost_ love him," Rina snapped at her. Even if her friend was pressing her – and hell, Hana knew how to do that – she won't give in. No, Rina won't accept that out loud yet, it was too dangerous for her state of mind. It will just destroy all her efforts from the last year and it will just send her back to what she was then only this time smoking a cigarette won't help her anymore.

"Whatever." The smaller girl rolled her eyes and decided to skip this part… for now. "So you don't want him as your boyfriend?" she continued on a slightly different path.

"Yes, I do. But it's complicated. He's a fighter with dangerous enemies. I'm just a frail human who can't protect herself and will only make him vulnerable."

Hana couldn't believe her ears. That was the stupidest excuse she ever heard. "You said he is strong. If you trust him this much then you know he can protect you from any bastards who would want to take a chance with you. He did it back then, didn't he? He will do it again. And as a lover he won't see you as a burden or a vulnerable point but as a 'someone to come back alive'."

The girl spoke while watching her friend from the corner of her eye. She didn't understand Rina sometimes; especially when it comes to realizing her feeling for the redhead because from her point of view, everything seemed so simple! She didn't understand how Rina couldn't see that too.

Rina thought for a moment before she could speak again. The subject was a sensitive one and couldn't be resolved that simple like Hana thought. It was even harder to explain it.

"Yeah, but first of all… I don't know _if_ he feels something for me and if he's interested in me as…you know, more than a friend." She decided to make an excuse, a more normal and acceptable excuse because she knew her friend couldn't understand, unless she was in her place and truth be told, she didn't wish for Hana to be in her place. It was enough for Rina that she had to live with this confusion and this torment. She would never wish her friend the same thing.

"He is," Hana smirked. _"Time to throw in the bomb."_

Rina widened her eyes and looked at her smaller friend with surprise as well as hope - where did that come from? For a moment she wanted to forget her own thought. For a moment she wanted to be like every other teenage girl, be excited for the smallest things concerning her crush. But she knew better. For her, Kurama wasn't just a superficial crush… and right now she didn't know if she wished he'd be only that.

"How do you know?" The taller girl still asked, a suspicious feeling engulfing her heart.

"I talked to him. He was _veeery_ happy to hear that you speak about him so much to me. And when I say 'veeery' I mean _'veeeeeery'_."

"Really?" Rina couldn't help but smile a big smile as she watched her enthusiastic little friend. She could see very clearly that Hana really wished for her to be happy with the news and she was, she really was. The girl, with only little words, managed to get her hopes so high that she could almost cry out her happiness. Maybe there was a possibility… She didn't say that earlier only to dodge Hana's questions, but because she wasn't sure the old fox demon could have eyes for her too, for _her_ despite all the people out there. Yes, there was a possibility for her to have a chance with Kurama_. _

_"No, I shouldn't get my hopes high, in the end it will just be more painful," _She thought before looking Hana and asked carefully. "But how did you find out?"

"I simply told him that you speak about him a lot and I noticed he felt a little uncomfortable, but happy nonetheless, even thought he tried to hide it. Then he asked again if I was sure _**he**_ was the one you kept talking to me about and when I assured him, his joy was visible. I noticed that even Yusuke was giggling as he paid attention to us. Now, again: what are you going to do?"

Rina felt the urge to hug her friend so tight that it didn't matter if she will kill her in the process. In just a few minutes she found out something she wanted to know for so long. In fact, Shizuru told her the same thing or better said, tried to tell her that, but she always changed the subject, afraid that it will just torment her more.

She couldn't do that to Hana too. A part of her wanted to know so badly and the other part was just so vulnerable when it came to Hana all the time. That moment, Rina knew. It was happening slowly, but sure she was losing control over her mind and feelings and soon she will give in to them. She just hoped she will be able to face them when that time comes.

"I-I… think I'll wait a little longer," She responded and like many other things she said, this wasn't a lie. "I really hope that he'll come to me with something more concrete."

Hana was about to yell in despair. "What are you waiting for, woman? He saved you life, he took care of you, he's very attentive with you and _I_ saw how he's looking at you. He likes you! I could tell you this after I met him only once. I'm sure the others will tell you the same thing if they didn't yet. So, why would you wait? It's not your type to wait." But then she paused when realization hit her. "_Oh, God. Of course she would. I know something was off, I just know. Rina-chan, I just figured out you little secret… or for God's sake and the sake of my still sane mind, I hope I did!" _She frowned looking the ground.

"Rina-chan, tell me for how long you know him?"

Rina raised an eyebrow. Hana never called her '-chan' unless she was somehow making fun of her… or threatening her… or she knew something obvious that she herself missed. _"She'd better not say something funny right now. I'm not in the mood," _Rina thought glaring at her friend. "It's been about one and a half year. Why?"

"And how did you feel about him when you first met him?" Hana continued with a small smile on her lips ignoring the question for now.

"Well, first, he appeared to be the type of man who is doing his manicure, you know? With that long red hair, pretty face, good manners and all…" she laughed remembering those silly first impressions. "But soon after, I've learned so many things about him and from him. He has a good heart and I started to like him." Rina's features changed as she spoke, her face was wearing only a small sad smile. "…who doesn't?..." she added with a grimace as she looked the ground. "He even had a fan club in high school. It's kind of surprising to see that he doesn't have one in college too."

Hana watched her friend seriously while she spoke. She knew all of that but she had to make Rina say them again. She allowed herself a small smile before she gave a relived sigh, her smile growing.

"As I thought." She looked at her friend, put up a serious face and fought hard to maintain the façade, though in her mind she was slapping herself not to burst into a mad fit of laughter. "Mamma, I hafta give you some terrifying news. You already fell in love with him."

Rina's jaw dropped. She knew Hana was a good actress when she wanted to make fun of her, but she didn't expect that _now_, when she was pouring her heart out! "And that was your terrifying news? Excuse me, but I think I would know if I would fell in love with him by now. _"I fell for it again. And for you to know, I already knew that, Hana-_chan_!"_

Hana couldn't keep it anymore; she freed her laugh under her friend's death glares. When she finally stopped and became serious again she continued. "Girl, that's the point! You fell in love with him and you didn't even notice."

"_I guess there is no reason to hide it anymore, not from myself at least," _Rina thought with a sigh, as she looked the amused 'kid' at her right. "_You did it again, didn't you, Hana? You made me admit something once again… admit it and learn how to live with it… How do you manage, girl? _How _do__ you?…" _

This was something she never understood about Hana, but always admired it nonetheless. In her clumsy and even childish way, she was able to make Rina realize or see the things she was always afraid to see. She noted this as another good reason why Hana should stay in the group. Her ability could come in handy sometime in the future.

"It's been one and a half year since you know him," Hana continued her speech, unaware of the true meaning of her friend's gaze "and almost a year since you are giving me headaches, always blabbering about him every single day. You never wait this long to make a move in a relationship."

"Um… yeah. I think you're right." Ok, she had to agree with Hana, but that doesn't mean she will totally admit it out loud. No, she won't give her friend that much satisfaction. She still had her stupid pride to deal with. Not only that, but for now, it was better to agree with her than try arguing. Rina knew already all of this. She wasn't the silly, innocent girl from two years ago and she was aware of the changes in her heart, even thought she's afraid to acknowledge them most of the time. Yes, she loved the fox demon. Yes, she was aware she acted strangely. Yes, she KNEW all of this. But she also knew that there were still too many things she must be sure before deciding to try a relationship with Kurama, considering the fact that something like this was even possible. When she looked back at every reason that stays against...

The girl looked forward with a deep sigh. "Can we end this now? We already arrived to the diner. And don't forget to call him Shuuichi instead of Kurama!"

"Fine, don't worry!. But dosomething 'cuz he's handsome and you will lose him," Hana chanted with a devilish look. _"You think you escaped… not so fast young lady, this isn't over yet," _She added in her mind.

_"I could never lose something that I never had,"_ Rina told herself, but didn't show any of her thoughts. "OK. OK." She rolled her eyes, keeping up her mask. Hana didn't need to worry more for the moment. She already had too much on her plate.

"Now shut up."

The girl opened the door to enter the restaurant. Keiko was the first to welcome them. And she wasn't even trying to hide her happiness of seeing Hana again. She trusted Rina's decision and she already took a liking to the new small girl. So why trying to act otherwise?

"Hi, Rina-chan!" She hugged the taller girl and did the same with the other one. "Hana-chan, glad to see you. It's been a while since we first met. Why didn't you come here again?"

Hana was a little taken aback by this unexpected warm welcome. It gave her a pleasant feeling of being accepted and her hopes for full acceptance got higher as she wished for it to come sooner. There was also a small hope that this warm welcome wasn't a lie. Her heart will break once again if that was the true.

"Uh… I was very busy. Sorry. This is the first day I managed to find some free time to come." She scratched the back of her head in a way that reminded Keiko of her fiancée, probably another reason why she seemed to like this girl so quickly.

"I see. Come on. Take a seat. Did you eat anything?" Keiko said and went to the bar to start cooking. Hana sat down next to Rina who was looking around, her eyes searching for something.

"No, we haven't. Where are the boys? I thought I'll see at least Yusuke here."

"They are upstairs. They all came half an hour ago." Keiko answered; giving Rina a glimpse, a signal that there was something wrong involving Makai. It was their common way of speaking, their looks expressing the main idea when words couldn't be voiced. Rina understood immediately. "So, what do you want to eat?" Keiko asked the smaller girl with a smile.

"Don't know. Rina?"

"I'd like… tempura."

"Me too, then."

"Ok. You'll just have to wait a few minutes," Keiko said and began her job. "So why were you so busy, Hana?" she asked while she prepared the legumes.

"Physics… and Chemistry," Hana sighed.

"Are you going to the Olympiad, too?" Keiko asked and prepared the frying pan.

"Yes, I am."

"First time?"

"No. The second, but last year was an awful fail," Hana sighed again and placed her head in her hand, playing with some hashi.

"Why?" Keiko turned to give a quick look to the girl.

"I classed myself the last."

"Aw, sorry," Keiko said frowning. She got used with Rina who always succeed in her competitions and with the boys completing their missions well that she was having difficulties about how she should react to this. Hana didn't strike her as someone who doesn't work hard or an incapable student. Surely there was something else that interfered.

"It's nothing," Hana waved her hand in an assuring manner. That thought, surprisingly, didn't bother her that much now. She didn't feel that these people will judge her harshly about her inadequacy like those classmates that made fun of her; the main reason she was so bothered in the first place. She couldn't stand those kinds of guys and she wanted to show them all that there was more in her than they give her credit for. Besides, Hana just received an important lesson these days, one that showed her how shallow she was all this time, worrying about something so small. There were more important things in life than a stupid contest, like fighting for the people you care about and for those you haven't met yet or fighting for surviving.

"Hey, you girls!" Rina and Hana turned their faces towards the familiar voice.

"Hi, Yusuke!" Rina smiled seeing the boy enter the kitchen, face bright once he spotted the new girl.

"You brought the kid again," Yusuke said and petted the smaller girl's head.

"Yusukeee! I'm not a dog," Hana complained giving him an amused glare, but not moving her head from under his hand.

"You're right. You're a kid," the boy laughed and went to take the orders from the new clients.

Hana sighed. "Well, that's my fate: always being treated like a kid. It's not my fault I'm short, people!"

"You shouldn't be worried about your high," Kurama's voice was heard while he came down, followed by Hiei and another girl, blue hair – probably dyed - and… pink eyes. Or purple? Hana couldn't say for sure. Was she human? _"Why do I have the feeling I should know her too?" _She just smiled and waved her hand to them. _"Well, it's not like every time you meet new people they __**immediately**__ have to be demons."_

"It doesn't bother me that much. It's even amusing sometimes," Hana spoke back. "I'm at peace with my fate!" She raised up a hand and smiled.

"That's fine," the fox said and sat next to Rina. Hiei just rested his back on the wall, away enough from them and crossed her arms at his chest closing his eyes… just like the last time. And he had the same grumpy mask too – some things never change - though he wore human clothes, just like everyone else. And she had to admit, he looked good in them.

"Where is Kuwabara?" Rina asked after she hugged the redhead.

"He and Shizuru went to pick up Yukina," Yusuke answered coming back to take the plates for some costumers. "The new amusement park finally opened and he wanted to entertain his 'sweet Yukina'."

"That oaf is more than enough to entertain an army. He doesn't need to take her to an amusement park," Hiei said pissed that Kuwabara was near his innocent sister. Hana chuckled remembering the reason. Rina filled her in with all she knew about the gang the last few days, even the small fights between Hiei and Kuwabara and the funny situations.

"Hiei, that was mean," the blue haired girl said and came towards Hana while the Jaganshi just gave an annoyed 'Hn' that made Hana giggle again. "Hi. I'm Botan. I suppose you're Hana, right?" Hana took her opened hand.

"_I knew there was a reason why I had that feeling. She's not a demon, but she's not a human either. God, I really have to pay attention when meeting new people…" _But the small girl kept a pleasant smile as she answered. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Me too. I've…"

"…heard a lot about me from Rina. I know. Everyone told me the same thing." Hana laughed. _"At least she's a pleasant alien."_

Botan smiled. "Yes, indeed."

Well, she finally met the air-headed Grim Reaper Rina spoke about and she didn't even die… yet. _"Hm, this thought isn't a healthy one, but still it doesn't seem strange when I'm with these guys. Probably because death is such a natural feeling in this group that it's almost… normal. After hearing that Yusuke died twice… well, at least for him death really is normal."_

In the past week, Rina told her many things about the boys, their adventures, their past together and she somehow felt as if she was listening to some fantastic stories… and not the best ones to be told at bed time. After all she heard about them she couldn't help but think that if these people are facing death almost every day, then it could only mean that they are a close group… good friends. And that's all she ever wanted. Good friends represents another reason to sustain her decision of staying by Rina's side.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Yusuke asked coming back again. "Me and Keiko will go to the amusement park with Kuwabara when they come in."

"What about the restaurant?" Hana asked.

"My parents will take care of it. We fixed that yesterday," Keiko said and placed the plates in front of the two girls. After two 'Itadakimasu' were heard, they continued the discussion.

"Can we come too?" Rina asked seeing that Hana was interested as well. She secretly hoped to use this opportunity in Hana's favor, to let her friends spend more time with her and see how fitted for this group she was. After many sleepless nights, Rina concluded that just like she didn't regret coming in the group, she was trusted Hana won't regret it either. The girl resembled herself too much to find her own place there.

"Of course," Keiko said smiling.

"Shuuichi?" Rina asked the redhead.

"I don't have anything else to do so yes, I will come too," He answered and the lights in the in-loved girl could've been seen from a mile if not further.

"I'll come too!" A happy Botan clapped her hands together.

"Won't Koenma be angry?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have… work to do?"

"Neah. That place won't collapse if I'm not there a few hours," she waved her hand.

"_I doubt it." _The detective thought as his eyebrow twitched.

"Hiei?" Hana turned to the quiet fire demon.

He was already annoyed that when he climbed down the stairs he found her there. Now she was trying to speak with him? Ch… humans. Annoying as usual.

"What?" he asked; not too pleased with the insignificant new girl bothering him.

"Will you come?" she asked again.

"No." was his short, simple, resuming answer.

"Not your type, huh?" she smirked.

"Hn." He closed his eyes. At least, she was perceptive. Being in a place filled by stupid humans and stuck with 'the idiots' on his _**own**_ choice was definitely not his type.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. A few hours spend outside with your friends?" she insisted.

Perceptive or not, being persistent in stupidity was annoying. "Not interested," He stated and was surprised to see how calm he was… for now.

"Ah, I see. Afraid of something like… hm… rollercoasters probably?" she teased.

Rina's blood froze, just like everyone's. One thing she forgot to mention to her little friend was not to piss of Hiei or insist on him with something. The taller girl almost slapped herself now for such a mistake. She just prayed Hiei will remember Hana was just a human who doesn't know too much…er… nothing about him.

Hiei looked at her as if she had grown two heads. Him? To be afraid of something humane? That onna didn't know _**who**_ she was talking to. He smirked arrogantly. Of course she didn't. "I'm not afraid of that stupid thing," he said taking off his glare from her, much to the gang's relief.

"Yeah, yeah if you say so… then what do you think about something sweet like… cotton candy, hot chocolate, fast foods, ice-cream…" Hana tried again but without too many hopes. She actually didn't think a man like Hiei could be bought with something so childish like sweets or food. Maybe she should try her luck with alcohol, that seemed a better choice.

Hiei's only answer was '…'. He looked at her now that she pushed a certain button – ice-cream – and even considered going. Hana just continued her list not knowing she already caught his interest. "… a cake – or more if you want to – popcorn?"

"Hn." He 'said' closing his eyes and again acting as if he wasn't too interested. In fact, he shouldn't be. He didn't have any… human money on him or time to spend in stupid places like amusement parks.

"We should make sure Yukina and Kuwabara are alone more time," Yusuke suddenly popped in, receiving a warning glare from the spitfire. "Maybe they will become _closer,_" he accentuated the last word and was able to hear the slight growl from Hiei's throat. Now all his buttons were pushed.

Damn the Detective.

Damn the new girl.

"Fine. I'll come," he growled again.

"_Nice move, Yusuke," _Hana thought. "_So you are the over-protective type of brother, nee?" _She smiled looking the fire demon how was trying to calm down. _"I wish I would have such a brother… or at least someone to watch my back the way you do for your sister."_

"What changed your mind?" Kurama teased.

"Mind your own business, fox," Hiei responded in a not too friendly way.

"I always do it," he continued the same way and with the same smile on his face.

"Fox…" the spitfire warned.

Hana cleared her throat. "If you don't mind interrupting this funny pun, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as Kuwabara and Yukina arrive," Yusuke answered. "Speaking of devil…" he eyed the door.

The door opened and Shizuru with a small girl followed by the tall boy came in. The girl had an angelic face, Hana noticed, almost not real, with white skin, white-blue hair and innocent, warm… crimson eyes. Moreover, the face line…_"This should definitely be Yukina," _Hana thought. The resembles was huge but only if you look closer, otherwise you won't notice at all. This was probably the reason why Kuwabara haven't noticed yet.

"Hey guys. I see everyone's here," Kuwabara said. "When can we go?"

"I think someone's in a bit of a hurry," Rina chuckled.

"You bet," Hana smiled too.

"I'll go call my parents so we can leave," Keiko said after she took the plates handed her by the two girls. "They should be here in a moment though, but no one will mind if we close and leave a little earlier. Wait a minute, please."

Shizuru and Rina exchanged knowing looks and Shizuru smiled for herself. _"So, the family's growing," s_he thought. _"Let it be a good sign."_

"Yukina, I don't think you met Hana. She's Rina's friend," Kuwabara said. Hana sat up and gave the little Koorime a salute.

"Hi!" She said and pulled her hand forward. Yukina took it and shook it smiling after a pause. Definitely, the small Koorime wasn't used to these western manners, but since this is the way Hana was greeted by everyone, she chose it instead of the traditional bowing from the waist.

"I'm Yukina. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

* * *

After Keiko returned, they all walked the way to the amusement park. Keiko, Yukina and Botan were walking in the front discussing about something girlish, _"not interesting" _Hana stated. She, Rina and Shizuru were in the middle, in front of the boys.

"Good to finally relax." Yusuke folded his hands at the back of his head.

"Don't get used to this. I've just told you, problems are coming," Hiei said in a low voice tone.

"Ch. Come on, Hiei. Cheer yourself a little. Today those problems can wait. We haven't had fun together in a while so I'm planning on taking my time. You should do the same."

"Hn. Not my type of having fun."

"Yeah, right. You have fun killing an army of demons and training with Mukuro. Training, my friend, is no fun," Yusuke stated.

"Watch your words, Urameshi." Kuwabara looked to the new girl. "She doesn't know about us."

"Cool off, you too. She can't hear me. Besides, if she's staying with us, sooner or later she **will **find out about us," Yusuke continued. "And honestly, I like her. I won't push her away."

"Yeah, so do I." Kuwabara placed his hands in the pockets. "But are you sure you want to drag her in too, to put her in danger?"

"She won't be in danger as long as we can protect the others too. I don't see how another one to protect will be that hard."

"Baka," Hiei spoke. "_Because _it's another one to protect. Moreover, she's not aware of anything. It _will _be harder. But that won't be my problem. **You **will have to deal with it."

"You're speaking as if you're not a part of the group - which is not true – and as if the Kid or all the other girls are a burden – which again, is not true," the leader replied in a not so relaxed voice, taking his role in serious for a moment. He knew Hiei a lot and he was sure that he was just bluffing right now and will always help them when they need it the most, but sometimes he was exaggerating and that was stepping on his nerves.

"Hn."

"Maybe she could actually help. Maybe there's more in her than what meets the eyes," Kurama said looking at Hana then at Rina. "Otherwise, Rina won't put so much trust in her. She is just too smart to be fooled like this. Remember that we don't know much about their relationship and the past they share."

Hiei turned his eyes from his friend to the smaller girl. _"If Kurama's logic is not clouded by his feelings for that onna maybe the new girl won't be such a pain is the ass after all." _In his eyes though, she was still a human, a nuisance.

Hiei filled them in about the attacks that occurred in Makai and everyday he came back to speak about the situation. Not finding a plausible explanation and getting nowhere with just discussing, he requested Botan to make a full report to Koenma, in hope that Spirit World will have better knowledge. He doubted that and he was right, but he agreed that they should be aware, in case Ningenkai was affected. In fact, Koenma knew less about the attacks and so they were back where they started. He didn't care too much, but his sister lived here and he wished for her a peaceful life, she deserved that. Otherwise, he won't even bother even coming with them now.

In half of hour, the big group was in front of the amusement park. Hiei looked at the crowded area with bored eyes. Why did he accept to come in a place full of humans?

"Sweet Yukina, where do you want to go first?" Kuwabara took the little Koorime's hands in his; watching her with eyes filled with love. "I'll grant you every wish you have."

"Thank you, Kazuma-san, but it's the first time I'm in a place like this. I don't really know where to go," She said looking around enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, my sweet angel. I'll show you every little thing."

Hiei watched 'the oaf'; pissed. Now he knew why he came. That and because the onna mentioned the ice-cream…

"So, where are we going first?" Keiko asked scanning the area.

Rina and Hana exchanged knowing glances and grinned evilly. Kuwabara didn't know why, but he was sure he didn't like it. He knew that look and now there were two of them.

"Cars," Rina announced.

"Are you sure?" the leader smirked.

"We're sure," the other girl sustained.

"Fine. Who wants to come?" Yusuke asked again. "And Keiko, you will come."

"Baka. Sure I'll come. If I won't, you'll probably crush every car in the area," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um… I want to come too," Yukina said in a low voice.

"Are you sure, my sweet angel?" Kuwabara asked insecure. "I don't know what to tell you. The cars are crushing each other and this kind of race... I don't think it's something you'll probably enjoy…"

"I still want to try it," she insisted.

"Ok," the boy sighed. He didn't really like it. "Then I'll be in the car with you to make sure nothing happens."

Yukina smiled so cheerfully when she nodded making Kuwabara's heart melt in a second. Hana smiled at how obvious the tall boy was acting. She found that adorable.

"Anyone else?" She asked looking at everybody.

"I'll skip this," Kurama said crossing his arms too. He knew this race was for Rina and her friend. From how they reacted, having the same thought, it seems they know each other well. He will use the time to watch how they collaborate. "I think it will be more fun to watch." He smiled looking the girl who also smirked.

Without knowing, the girls gave him the perfect opportunity to study how they cooperate. It was a vital part in their group in case of danger and what he could find out until now wasn't enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Hiei?" Hana turned to the boy without too many hopes.

"No." Exactly as she thought.

"I'll skip it too." Shizuru lightened a cigar. "Shuuichi's right. To see my baby bro crushed is more entertaining." Kuwabara growled at his sister for her… encouraging words but she didn't seem affected at all.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Botan launched herself forward.

"No, you won't." Shizuru grabbed her from the collar as soon as she launched herself forward. "I know how you 'drive' and I don't want this place blown up." Botan crossed her arms in a 'I wont talk to you all day' way. She had a very funny face like that, Hana noticed, but hey! When did Botan NOT have a funny face?

"So let's go," Yusuke announced and the six of them went to buy the fiches and took their seats in the cars.

For the first round Rina, Keiko and Yukina were on the driving seats. The others who refused to take part in the game sat one meter away from the driving area, for safety measures. Rina smirked, knowing there will be a good crushing time with Keiko and Yukina as drivers. Kuwabara will have a hard time too.

Kurama smiled as he watched them. _"She's having her fun."_

The small cars' lights turned on and the cars started to move. Rina's first victim was Keiko, the crush was hard and Yusuke's head met the bar signal.

"Grrr… you'll pay for this!" He yelled.

"We'll see about that," Hana smiled. Rina continued to attack Yukina and Kuwabara's car, but was crushed by another one. After two rounds of chasing and crushing with other cars, Rina was face to face with Keiko again. The two girls smirked – somehow, the scene resembling to a catfight - and started to run one at each other, but inches before the crush happened Rina smirked again and pulled the driving, changing direction and surprising Yukina, who crushed Keiko, the impact sending her into another car. You guessed, a chain reaction.

"Hey, not fair!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yes, it is." Rina pulled the tong out at them.

"My sweet angel Yukina, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked concerned.

The Koorime seemed a little astonished but nothing else. She smiled cheerful at him. "Yes, Kazuma-san. I am. I am very happy too." The boy just smiled seeing her happy face.

Hiei looked the scene with bored eyes. He could not understand how crushing each other could be fun. But now seeing a real smile on his sister's face…_"As long as this stupid human thing makes her happy I'm fine with it."_

The cars' lights went off and everyone changed places. Now it was Hana, Yusuke and Kuwabara's turn to drive and from the boys' faces, the ride announced to be a hard one.

"Ha! Payback time." The detective grinned evilly and Keiko gulped making sure she had the belt correctly placed.

"Again, we'll see about that." Hana smirked too. It seemed that she was right about the ride.

"You'll pay for crushing our car that time, Hana!" Kuwabara yelled too.

"Two against one. Not fair, but I'm fine with it," Hana said. "You made sure I'll have lots of enemies, Rina-_chan_."

"Neah, I just made sure you'll have your fun," the girl smiled while Hana's smirk grew.

The start alarm was heard and the small cars went on. They started to drive and, as promised, Yusuke and Kuwabara went straight to the girls. Hana dodged them and continued to play 'Catch me' for a while, using the other cars to run away from them.

"Hey, come back here!" the carrot haired yelled.

"You can't run away for too long," Yusuke also said.

"Fine then," Hana said and turned the car to face them. "Remember, you asked for it!" She smirked then started to move towards Kuwabara and Yukina. The little Koorime covered her eyes, but inches before the impact to happen Hana pulled the direction aside, her move not surprising Yusuke. Their cars didn't crush as expected; she continued to drive then turned to see the result: two astonished boys, an angry Keiko and a relieved Yukina… well, at least someone was happy. She smirked. This was just the beginning…

"The hell was that?" Yusuke asked, turning his car. "Grrr… I swear, you'll pay for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before," Rina yawned.

"You… little…" the detective was pissed now.

"Yusuke wait, don't… Aaa!" Keiko couldn't finish her phrase because Yusuke already started to move towards the two girls' car.

"I'm coming, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled too and did the same. Hana's smirk grew again and followed their example. "Now I caught you!" he grinned.

Yusuke's car was the first; Kuwabara's the second next to him, but a little behind. _"The space is enough," _Hana thought. She entered between them avoiding Yusuke while Kuwabara pulled the direction to hit her and trap her between them, but she also pulled it and dodged the crush. The girls' car was pushed just a little aside. The two boys crushed each other and… the lights turned off. The race was over.

"You bitch!" the detective complained.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" Hana laughed. "I'm not the bitch here."

"Grrr…" Yusuke was pissed, but he calmed himself down immediately after Keiko kicked him the top of his head.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She yelled and got out of the small car.

He gulped. He knew he was damned now. "Damn you, Kid!" He mumbled but shut his mouth when Keiko shot him another glare.

"Keiko… hey, Keiko come on now…" Yusuke was quickly out running after the girl.

Kuwabara helped Yukina to get out too. "This was great, Kazuma-san. Thank you," She said; obviously happy.

"Anytime my beautiful maiden," he replied drunk because of her smile. _"I hope not that soon thought…" _he was worried enough this time.

The other girls were out too. "That was a good strategy. I'm impressed," Kurama complimented them.

"Thanks!" Rina said cheerful.

"Don't think it's over!" Yusuke said approaching Hana pissed that Keiko was angry on him. "I'll get my rematch."

"I don't see how." Hana raised an eyebrow.

The boy smirked. "Oh, I know how: karts!" He stated. "You, me, Kuwabara and Rina. We'll see who's better then."

The smaller girl just sighed. "You don't know how to lose, do you? Alright then, let's go."

"This time I'm in too," Botan announced decided. "It's no way I'm gonna stay outside when they have so much fun." Shizuru sighed lighting another cigarette. She already knew the winner.

Hiei placed his hands in the pockets with the same bored look on his face. This was announced to be a looong day…

* * *

**Notes:**

Now that you read it, I will specify why I had to (or better said wanted to) make this chapter a bit confusing. I wanted to show in this chapter the difference between Hana and Rina, in mentality and maturity. I'm working on developing Hana's character more than Rina thought so that's why I insist now on her feelings and thoughts because Hana is the one that is getting through a lot of changes. All I could say for now is to have patience because this is just the beginning of the story and I'm not planning to rush the things. (Just a warning! ^^) But tell me if I exaggerated. I'm serious, I want to make a good story.

Next chapter: _"Special"_

The looong day goes on and Hana will find herself in a unexpected company, more than she thought it was possible. Weird guy(s), pleasant and less pleasant reminiscences and questioning behaviors. ;)

This week I'll update my profile with news about the projects I'm working on right now. This includes new stories and a couple of other DeviantArt and YouTube things I finished.

Don't forget to leave a feedback! :) I like hearing from you!


	5. Special

**************10/11/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.**

**Notes:**

Hi there! ^^ Well…um… sorry…gomen…I know that again I took too much to update but believe me! I had a lot on my plate lately. School started and because this year is my last high school year, I have to focus on the entrance exams so…you guessed, less time for fanfiction. *sigh* Also, my life outside the school grounds wasn't that great too. Family problems, boyfriend problems, unexpected changes and a lot more, I don't even want to remember. I hope you'll be able to understand thought. Again, I apologize for being late.

BIG THANKS TO: my beta **EminaKotek-nightmare **and my reviewers: **Drippingly Sarcastic, MangaMaid4545, and jennibearrr.**

New term used: **Yakisoba - **literally "fried noodles", is a dish often sold at festivals in Japan, but originates in China. The dish was derived by the Chinese from the traditional _chow mein_, but has been more heavily integrated into Japanese cuisine like _ramen_. Even though _soba_ (noodles made from buckwheat) is part of the word, _yakisoba _noodles are not made from buckwheat, but are similar to _ramen _noodles and made from wheat flour. :) I tried them! They're goooood! :D

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Real Life**

**Chapter 4. Special**

* * *

"This time I'm in too," Botan announced decided. "There's no way I'm gonna stay out when they're having so much fun." Shizuru sighed as she lit another cigarette. She already knew the winner.

Hiei placed his hands in the pockets with the same bored look on his face. This was announced to be a looong day…

The three girls and the two boys were in their karts. Yusuke had a determined look on his face; Botan was way too excited; Rina and Hana were smiling and Kuwabara was also ready to beat everyone to a pulp, even the girls. He could get over his honor code this time. It's not like he was really going to hurt them. The race wasn't a real fight and the girls weren't someone with whom he had to play nice with, they were good opponents. He needed to concentrate on the race. It had only three laps and without Yukina to worry about, he didn't have to hold back. It didn't occur to him that he was overreacting…

The signal went off and they started the race. Rina and Hana were the leaders, but the blue haired girl that was following them closely, threatened their positions. The boys were right behind them too. After the first lap, Botan took the leadership as expected, while Hana was fighting with Yusuke and Kuwabara for the second place. Seeing this, Rina came to help her so the two girls managed to escape at a curve and were fighting Botan now. The boys weren't a problem anymore. At the end of the second lap, Botan was way too far to be caught meaning that Hana and Rina were fighting each other for the second place.

In the end, Botan won the first place, Rina finished the second, inches in front of Hana and Kuwabara beat Yusuke.

"Good race, girls." Rina gave a hi-five to Botan and Hana after they got out of their karts.

"Botan, I'm surprised to see how well you drive," Hana told the blue haired shinigami.

"I could say that I'm making a living out of this," Botan laughed scratching the back of her head.

"_I'm sure," _Hana thought too but then turned to the ex-Tantei who was approaching them. "Hey Yusuke, do you still wan' a rematch?" she asked laughing.

"Grrr… that's it. I've had enough of you and your loud mouth!" He yelled rolling up his sleeves and preparing to kick her ass… or at least give her a piece of his mind. The small girl just laughed and run to hide behind Hiei's back, the only one further enough from the pissed off leader. She was still giggling when Kuwabara caught Yusuke from his back, holding up his arms, one meter away from the fire demon.

"Let me kick her ass, you idiot!" he yelled and continued to struggle.

"What ass?" Hiei smirked.

"Hey, that was mean!" The girl complained giving a small kick to his shoulder.

"Hn." His smirk, though, didn't fade away. "You can't say it's not true." At this, she stuck out her tongue at the fire demon and looked back at Yusuke while Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Urameshi," Kuwabara tried again without success.

"_Yusukeee…"_

The boy froze at the harsh word coming out from a very familiar mouth. _"Ack… Troubles…" _Keiko's eyes were burning with furry and that was enough to calm down the leader. In a second, everything was back to normal, except for a few glares Hana and Rina were receiving from the boy. But with that they could live just fine.

Suddenly, Yusuke's eyes lightened mischievously when a thought crossed his mind. "What do you think, girls…" he asked Rina and Hana with a big grin. "…the Terror Tunnel?"

Hana's eyes widened in amusement as she titled her head. "The Terror Tunnel?"

"Yes. Or is it too frightening for you?" the boy continued, looking especially at a certain small girl there.

Rina laughed at this. "Frightening? Yusuke, come on, I thought you knew me better than that."

Hiei rolled his eyes too. Their leader surely was stupid sometimes. Hana also smiled but she liked Yusuke anyway, she liked picking fights with him, it was a lot of fun so she decided to play along.

As expected, the trip through the tunnel was boring for everyone, not only for the all-time-bored fire demon. By now, they were all used to seeing demons that were way more terrifying than these plastic look-alike. The monsters here were quite ridiculous. As for Hana, the Tunnel of Terror stopped scarring her since childhood.

When the group was out Yusuke nonchalantly put his hands at the back of his head and walked away from the others. "That's it. I'm out of here," he announced. "I'll go to the Mountain Rouse. Who's coming?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Botan cried out cheerfully.

"Me too," Shizuru said. "This sounds better than your other genial idea, Yusuke."

"Oh, I won't refuse this!" Rina said and grabbed Kurama's collar just when he tried to snick away. "And you'll come with me, of course. I won't let you miss all the fun."

Hana, Shizuru and Hiei smirked at the scene but Keiko gulped and forced out a 'Me too' before they went ahead.

"Yukina-chan, are you sure you don't want to go?" Kuwabara asked concerned.

"Yes, Kazu-san, I am," the ice apparition responded with her usual smile. "I want to try something else. I'd like to win a nice toy because I saw that some of them are really pretty... if you don't mind…"

His eyes lit up in an instant and he grabbed her hand in his, his face more red then a tomato. "Oh, my sweet Yukina! How could you say something like this? Well then, let's go. I'll help you win the prettiest toy to match the prettiest girl in the world."

Therefore, the happy couple went ahead, leaving the last two members of their odd group alone. Hana couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple walk away, Yukina at the arm of the tall boy. They looked odd, one so much taller and built-up than the other, but that didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company.

"They look… kind of cute," she said smiling.

"Ch." Hiei, the only one that remained with her, didn't like what he just heard, obviously. That moron with his sweet little sister? She was crazy. "You didn't go with the others." He said to change the unwanted subject.

Hana looked at him, noticing his intention, and waved her hand. "I… don't really like that thing. And I wanna try some shooters too!"

"You don't look like the type for pretty toys," He continued, turning his face at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. He wasn't one for conversations, he enjoyed his solitude more than anything else but only for now he will make an exception, for the sake of curiosity. If the Fox said there must be something good inside this woman, he wanted to know what. He wanted to know if he will have to avoid her or pretend she doesn't exist - what he's doing with Keiko most of the time - or she proved to be useful – like Rina, at least when he was in Ningenkai. Unless the Fox's judgment was blurred by his feelings, he hoped all this bother won't be a waste of his time.

Hana looked at Hiei and she was a little surprised by how open his smile seemed. At least, this was the biggest one she saw on his face since she met him. "_He needs to smile more often. He looks cute when he's doing it," s_he thought before answering.

"I'm not," she said. "Still, I want a toy that resembles to a kitty." She grinned and started to walk after Kuwabara and Yukina.

"A kitty?" Hiei raised the same eyebrow again, grimacing at the idea of another kitty maniac in the group.

"Yes. I really like them." She smiled. "They are cute." Hiei rolled his eyes… cute. He started to hate this word. "Why didn't you go with the others for the Mountain Rouse?" she asked.

"Not my type."

"Many things aren't your type, nee?" the browned haired girl smiled again.

"Hn."

The two stopped in front of a game place close to the one Yukina was trying to hit some bottles. The Koorime missed three times, but Kuwabara, like a gentleman he was, won a pretty bear for her. That lucky girl…

Hana threw the tennis ball towards the cans arranged like a pyramid to make them collapse. From ten that were up remained four, after the first kick, because she hit right the center of the pyramid but when she threw the ball the second time she missed.

"Damn," she said. "I don't think I'll hit them. They are just too far and I suck at this because of my bad eyes!" She prepared herself to hit again, but Hiei took the ball nonchalantly from her hand and threw it. The remaining cans collapsed and Hana received her prize: a nice black kitty (smaller than Yukina's bear).

"It seems so easy for you. Thanks, Hiei." She smiled at him after she received the toy.

"Hn. You would have not hit the cans from that wrong position. Not the eyes were the problem," He said and took off ahead without waiting for her.

"_You know that better, nee? You're a martial arts master after all." _The small girl sprinted a little to catch up with him.

"Well, that was a nice thing you did for me."

"Hn."

He didn't do it for her. He did it for him because he wanted to see her reaction, even if this could be seen like a stupid reason. He was glad she didn't yelled or jumped around or anything like this. She just looked at the toy with a small smile. But could that mean… she didn't like it? Maybe the girl wasn't worth wasting his effort and time on. After all, she was a human and in all his life, he didn't meet many humans who were worthy of his attention. Why would he treat her specially?

"It's really cute," Hana said, petting the toy.

"You don't seem too interested in it," he said watching her from the corner of his eye.

She looked at him with surprised eyes but still smiled. "Sorry. I'm not good at showing my appreciation when I receive a gift. I really do like kitties and I _really_ like this one. It's black. Black cats bring me good luck!" Hana said the last part with a grin.

"Hn." Hiei turned his face towards the big roller-coaster from where cries of joy or fear could be heard over the talkative crowd around. It looked like that thing was the biggest attraction from this place. Once again, he confirmed himself that humans are just some worthless beings. How could anyone find it 'exciting' riding that machine? Even so, there he was, in the company of another human, one that was certainly not someone he considered part of his pack, yet - Hana- and keeping an eye on another human too - Kuwabara.

"Why don't you like that thing?" he asked out of curiosity if not boredom.

Hana followed his eyes direction and grimaced when she realized what he asked. "Um… not my type?" she answered but it sounded more like a question.

Hiei looked at her knowingly, having a small smirk on his face. "You're afraid."

It wasn't a question.

"Um… Um…"

The fire demon's small smirk turned into a big one and his usual emotionless face now was saying 'I caught you!'.

"Don't tell Yusuke..." she begged with pleading eyes.

The Jagan Master looked behind at his sister and seeing that the two were heading towards some other small and innocent game stores he decided that it won't do anything if he'll take his eyes of them for a while.

"Hn. Come," he said grabbing Hana's hand and started to walk at a faster pace.

"W-Where?" the girl asked surprised and the same time afraid.

"To that stupid thing you're afraid of."

"_That stupid th…" _Her already wide eyes grew even larger. "What?" she yelled and tried to escape from his iron grip without success. "No!" he didn't reply, just continued to pull her after him. "Hiei! Please! No!"

"You'll come. Stop complaining."

He really didn't want to ride in that stupid human thing, but he wanted to see how she was going to react in a frightening situation. If she was too afraid of something like this, how was she going to react when she'll find herself face to face with a real demon? 'cuz she will be someday, now that the group seemed to want her in. Even so, he won't let a weak person, especially if she's only going to get in his way, inside his group; that's why he's gonna test her.

Now.

Hana watched how the Mountain Rouse stopped and the people were getting out of it. Some of them were smiling, others had pale faces and some of them were running straight to a place to vomit. She gulped when she saw Yusuke and the others coming out too. The idea of Yusuke making fun of her for the rest of her life – she was sure that's what he'll do, just to make her pay for the day- wasn't that pleasant.

"Oh, no, don't want them to see me," she grimaced. "I'll be damned." She was about to fly away if not for Hiei's still firm grip on her hand.

Rina was laughing with Kurama but then she got serious when she saw Hana standing at the line. And it wasn't the fact that she saw the little girl there but what surprised her was Hana's face. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't tell me," Rina said in a pitiful way. "You're taking the ride."

"Um…" Hana grinned but it was obviously not her real smile... more like a grimace or a 'Save me!' expression.

"Hiei, you too?" Yusuke interrupted visibly surprised.

"Hn. The onna challenged me. Not my will," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He also smiled in his mind when he felt Hana's grip tightening on his hand or how she wasn't holding her breath anymore after his response. Considering that he was the one who literally dragged her here, he could at least save her pride, even thought it was always fun to torture a prideful human. From now on, it will depend on her if she will embarrass herself or not.

Urameshi made a whistling sound and titled his head looking amused at the scene. And truth to be told, he really was having fun. "If you manage to get Hiei in something like this, you really are some girl," the detective said kicking her in the back as he passed by her. "When I'll want to dress him like a girl I know where I'll come for help." He laughed more to the fire demon's annoyance.

"Don't try my patience, Urameshi, or you'll be the one 'dressed'… in blood," Hiei growled.

"Well, have fun going up and down there!" Yusuke waved his hand at them and continued laughing as he walked away with his hands at the back of his head. Rina also told her small friend good luck before following the leader and the rest of the group. Kurama eyed the fire demon trying to read his face but when Hiei made eye contact with him, he understood _why_ the smaller demon followed Hana and allowed a small smile appear on the corner of his mouth after he turned away from his friend.

Hana faced Hiei again murmuring a shy 'Thank you' and the Jaganshi answered with his usual 'Hn' before she turned her attention to the 'torturing machine'. However, when she looked at it and saw the tall hills and straight downs, all the courage she gathered while talking to Yusuke disappeared in a second. Gulping, she took a deep breath and tried to take a step behind but Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled her after him, still not freeing her hand from his.

"I saved you from shame in front of the idiot. Don't embarrass yourself more," he said harsher than he intended while walking towards the 'stupid thing.'

"But I hate it!" Hana complained as she was dragged along. "I don't wanna take the ride. I…I-I have heart problems!"

Hiei turned to look at her but when he saw her begging look he said "No, you don't." and forced her to take a seat before he did the same, so she won't have anywhere else to go, not that she could actually escape from him.

It was expected to be a boring ride for the fire demon. The machine's speed was not even the tenth part of his speed. It seemed as if he was taking a walk. Not even the ups and downs were more exciting. For Hana thought, things were different. She prayed all the time for the ride to come to an end or to God to not make a joke and break something at the machine. In a word, it was awful. But when they got out, the fire demon was content. The girl made lots of scared noises but didn't yell like other humans. She just clanged with her hands on the bumper when they were climbing and especially at the downs when she was closing her eyes. What he was most grateful for was that she didn't throw up! She walked like a drunk person for a minute or two - clinging to his arm so that she won't bump into something - but that was expected, she was just a normal human and even he could understand this. Then, she was like before… well, almost.

Now, time for analyzing. From what he could tell until now, she seems completely ordinary. He also knew Kurama's woman enough to trust her decisions. That girl was good at recognizing special people (Hn… the Fox did a good choice. Damn that Fox!), but what was so special about _this _girl? He was more than interested to find out. No one enters their group without him checking out everything he can.

"I really did take a ride in that _thing_…" Hana interrupted his thoughts. She had a very surprised face if not shocked. "But it wasn't that bad... I think. I guess I have to thank you," Hana added looking back at him.

"What for?" Hiei had a questioning face when he turned to look at her.

"Forcing me to take the ride…" she answered and then grinned. "… and not laughing at me. You were right, it wasn't _that_ bad. I just didn't have the courage."

"Hn." Was his single answer and by then, Hana was already used to it.

"Are you hungry?" she asked all of a sudden.

"No."

"Well I am. Would you like to come with me so I can buy something?"

"Hn." The fire apparition looked away from her as if not interested in anything she was saying. That put the girl out of every opinion she ever made about Hiei. How could someone change his behavior so fast: be gentle, attentive one moment and cold, indifferent the next one? On her face, the enthusiasm slowly faded away. Somehow, Hiei resembled someone she knew… Ren. She sighed remembering the boy. At least, he was attentive one day and the next day indifferent, but Hiei was changing his behavior after a couple of minutes.

_"Did I do something wrong… again? I usually have this talent of blowing up relationships… I wonder how Rina… and Arisa… and well, Kiri and Kaede managed to stay by my side all this time." S_he sighed looking up with serious eyes. _"At least I know that I'm not alone, like I first thought," _she told herself before speaking out loud.

"You know, I don't wanna drag you after me if you don't want to. This is also your day. So if you wanna do something else, I…"

"…I don't mind," he interrupted her without looking at her. "I did not want to come here in the first place. Let's go if you still want to eat." He added and started to walk in the direction of the food courts.

"_Still an ass, but I can live with that…" _Hana thought, quickly following him.

When they approached the eating-place, they noticed the rest of the gang standing at a big wooden table also enjoying their meal. "Hey, you love-birds, over here!" the detective yelled with his mouth filled with food.

"Yusuke, behave yourself!" Keiko scolded him.

"One day I'll cut your damn tongue, Urameshi," Hiei growled.

"Yeah, yeah." The detective rolled his eyes. "Until then come and eat with us," he said making some space for the newcomers. Hiei took a seat next to Kurama while the girl went to buy her food.

"_So, what did you found out about her, inspector?" _Kurama asked him telepathically with a low touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Hiei ignored it and answered his question. _"Hn. I did not probe her mind, Fox."_

"_I hoped you didn't. But why? Wouldn't it have this been more quick?_"

"_It would have spoiled the fun," _Hiei simply answered.

"_Yes, indeed. I omitted the fact that you enjoy solving puzzles. So how much did you find out?"_

The Jaganshi paused before answering. _"She is common. Nothing special… yet."_

The fox demon smirked. _"I suppose you'll continue the… research." _He knew his little friend's obsession to verify every new 'acquisition' of the team. He remembered when Shizuru brought Rina in the group. The first couple of days Hiei followed her around to make sure she fit in. He was the first one to tell him her qualities and defects, not that he didn't do his own 'research' too... or that she will ever know it. (And it better stay this way!) Back then, the fire demon endured it because he didn't have anything else to do, at least that's what he told Kurama and the others. But Kurama could tell that Hiei cared for every one of them, even if he will never admit it.

"_Hn. I don't have anything better to do right now," t_he small demon said and closed the link between them, the same time Hana returned with the food and took her sit between Yusuke and Hiei. Kurama smiled again at Hiei's predictable answer.

Hana handed the fire demon one of the yakisoba she bought but Hiei looked suspicious at her. "I didn't tell you to buy me anything," he said.

"I know, but I thought you'll want something after all," the girl replied. "You don't have to take it if you don't want to. Rina told me in this group nothing that's food is thrown away."

"Yep, that's true," Yusuke interrupted. "I'll have it if you're not hungry."

"Hn. I did not say I won't take it." He finally took it and started to eat.

Yusuke winked and Hana smiled thankfully at him. It looked like the leader already forgot her for beating him earlier and she wasn't sad to see that at all.

"Where have you been after you got out of the Mountain Rouse?" she asked after she took a bite from her own dish.

"The boys wanted to try their punches in a game..." Keiko answered, bored with her head resting on her palm. "…as if they don't know already." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Keiko, don't be like that!" the detective said but she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. _"Oh, man… I'm dead… third time," _he sighed deeply.

Because everyone almost finished their meal before the two latecomers joined them, they stood up. "And where are you going now?" Hana asked surprised.

"Ferris Wheel," Rina answered with her best smile.

"What if we want to come, too?" Hana complained. "We haven't finished our meal yet…"

"You can come. It's not forbidden," The girl said and ran away after the others.

"But…" Hana tried too late to say something. "…and they all left us alone, again. Well, it can't be helped. We'll catch up with them later." She turned to the Jaganshi. "Do you want some ice-cream?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to go with them," he replied still eating his meal.

"I still want to go but I can't leave you all alone here because I suppose you won't enjoy something like the 'Ferris Wheel'. Anyway, what type of ice-cream do you like?"

Hiei watched her speaking and at the same time thinking why she would like to stick with him when she had the chance to go with the others. "Chocolate," he simply answered.

"Ok. Wait a moment," Hana said and went to buy the 'sweet snows'.

Hiei watched her leaving and then standing at the line. For the first time he realized when he saw her handing the money to the seller that she paid for everything: the two yakisoba, two ice-creams, even the two tickets for the ride _he _dragged her in. Well, she didn't ask him to pay his part so he shouldn't feel embarrassed, should he? Hiei decided that the fox should better not find this out. He couldn't imagine how his head will feel like after having to bear with Kurama and his tantrum if he found out that Hiei let a girl pay for everything. Not even his Jagan would be able to ward away the headache he will have then.

"Here. Choose one," the girl said when she returned with the ice-creams. "I like chocolate too, so it won't make any difference." She smiled. However, her smiled disappeared after his response.

"Hn. I don't mind any of them. You said yourself they are the same."

He was still an ass. What the hell did she do again? She handed him the left one, sat next to him and sighed. After all the time they spent together today, she was still unable to figure Hiei out.

"I'll give you the money back next time."

Hana widened her eyes not seeing something like this coming. "You don't have to…"

"You haven't finished your meal," Hiei interrupted her before she could say anything else and started to eat his ice-cream.

"Um… I'm not too hungry anymore," she replied still looking surprised.

"You should eat more. You are too thin," he said and placed the remaining yakisoba in her hand, just after he took her sweet snow in his.

"But… it will melt!" she complained.

"It won't," he assured her. "Now eat."

Hana conformed to his firm words. Again, he changed his behavior. Maybe this was his character, after all: moody. She should feel relieved. At least he wasn't mad at her. In his weird way, he seemed even…careful. Only her mother and Rina would keep an eye on her on how she eats. The brown haired girl allowed a small smile appear on her face.

In a minute she finished her meal and was allowed to enjoy her still not melted ice-cream while they were walking slowly through the, now, more crowded park.

"Is that wheel less crowded?" Hiei asked bored.

"Um… well, a cabin is large enough for four persons to get in, but if you are lucky you can find an empty one. Why?"

"Then let's not waste any more time here. I hate crowded places." And with that he started to walk, leaving an astonished girl behind.

"Um… ok," she said after she realized he was taking distance and quickly followed him.

* * *

They were indeed lucky to find an empty one. The doors closed after they got in and Hana approached the glass walls to look outside while the cabin was catching high. She could see the town better and better.

"Hiei?" Hana said not looking at the fire demon that was standing with his back on the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"Hn."

"Why didn't you go with Yusuke, Shuuichi and the others?"

"Why should I?" he turned his question, not bothering to open up his eyes.

"You know them for a longer time than you know me. It's normal to want to spend your time with friends, not with a stranger like me."

"They are annoying. At least you don't piss me off."

That was an answer Hana did not expect. But then, what was she expecting? To tell her he fell in love with her? Yeah, that was a funny thought. In fact, her question has another one hidden behind. And the answer of it was that Hiei was still looking at her as an outsider. He didn't negate when she addressed herself as being a stranger. And he didn't exactly tell that he didn't like her. He was just indifferent, like always. Still, the girl wasn't content with his vague answer.

"And how is that I don't annoy you?" she tried again.

"You're much quiet than the idiots. And you don't bother me with questions I don't want to answer."

"Ah," Hana managed to get out while she watched the town. It wasn't what she wanted to know and the discussion seemed to run around a circle. None of them really spoke their mind and none seemed to be willing to give a straight answer so she dropped it. But after a short period of silence she spoke again, not really conscious of what she was saying.

"It's too quiet. Say something."

"Hn."

"Ok, this _is_ something." Hana rolled her eyes at him. "Shuuichi is annoying you, too?" Hiei growled and looked furious at her. "Ok, ok. I get it!" she dropped it again and turned to look out the window again, amused.

Hiei watched her intensively, remembering that once more she paid for the tickets. And this time too, it was him who asked to get in the Wheel. The Jaganshi sighed secretly and closed his eyes deciding he could amuse her a little as pay back.

"Sometimes he is. Especially when he's with his onna."

"His onna?" Hana raised her eyebrows turning her eyes from the window. "You mean Rina?" He did not reply so she considered this a 'Yes.'. "Why?"

"Ch. He's not himself. And all the subtle romantic moves he does are making me sick."

The girl giggled and watched the kitty from her hand. "You're not the romantic type, are you?"

"Ch."

This time she took it as a 'No'. "So, he does have feelings for my friend, doesn't he?" she continued to pet the toy. "She's lucky." Hiei opened his eyes looking her curious.

"You're jealous?"

The brown haired girl looked him surprised and intrigued the same time. "Huh? No, why should I?" Then she turned her attention back to the window. "I'm happy for her, I really am. And she really is lucky. Not all people have a good life, close friends and someone who truly loves them. Don't you agree?"

"Hn." She was right. Until soon, he was the person she described. All his life he fought for surviving, since hours after his birth. Now he does have a good life, being the heir of one of the strongest demons alive, he has good friends whom he knew he could count on at times of need. He has no one to love – except for Yukina who he just cares for very much - or someone to love him, but this was something forbidden to him, he was the Imigo… the Forbidden Child. However, he was thanked with what he already has. What more could he ask for?

Hiei looked at her smiling face. Did she have someone to love? She was not crazy beautiful, but she had a pleasant appearance. He watched how she was petting the toy and he smiled a bit. She really liked it after all. It was strange, but he felt good to know. Maybe he became soft. Maybe her small form and pleasant presence reminded him of Yukina. He did not felt the same impulse to be careful around her like when he's near his twin sister. Around Hana, he just felt… fine.

"Oh, we're going down," Hana complained in a way that made Hiei smirk and the girl turn to him with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You look like a spoiled child," he told her.

She smiled and continued to watch outside before speaking again. "I hope it's not the last time we get in this. I liked it. I wish I could get in the big Ferris Wheel from Yokohama one day." She turned to look at him. "Oh sorry, I forgot… Sorry if I bothered you. Is not my style to blabber like this."

"Hn. You didn't," he said moving from his spot to stand beside her. And to Hiei's surprise he meant it. The 'onna' did not bother him at all.

Hana was just staring at the fire demon when he came beside her. If she had a single, small doubt about his identity, it vanished the moment he stopped inches away from her. He was definitely a fire apparition. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. They stood very close before, like when she hid from Yusuke and at the line for tickets or when they ate, but never this close… and alone in a cabin. She could feel his strength, his confidence, it gave her a feeling of safety… something so hard to get since she grew up. She wished she had a brother or a friend like him… if nothing more than that…

"Why do you like the view so much?" The demon awakened her from her thoughts. "It's just a boring city without anything worth to be seen."

"Um… it's not the city I like to see. It's the feeling that I enjoy. To be somewhere above anything, to know that nothing can touch me, nothing can harm me… it's like I'm above all problems, all dangers… it's the feeling of being impossible to be harmed, the feeling of being safe… this is what I like at the view…" she turned to face him "… the feeling," she simply stated.

"Why do you need to feel safe?" Hiei asked looking straight in her eyes, emotionless as always.

Hana turned her look to the window sighing. She couldn't resist his intense stare. And that was just an unconscious display of strength he showed… she really didn't want to face him as an opponent… or enemy in any kind of battle. That thought sent shivers down her spine. After a short moment of silence, she responded. "It's nothing. Just… I miss it sometimes."

Hiei frowned. That pause, he took it as a hesitation. "Why?" He was more curious now.

"It's something… it's just that… whatever, you don't need to bother with it. It's no big deal," she said still looking outside, but in fact, she saw nothing.

"So it _is_ something, not just nothing." The fire demon found himself more and more interested.

"Um…" Hana did not know what to say, but speaking her fears with him, even if she felt like she could do it and feel better afterwards, it seemed just too soon, too scary and too… useless. He will go in his world after the problems he came for are resolved and probably won't come back that interested in her anymore. She didn't see the reason why she should open up that much to him. She'll just feel worse because he will know how weak she actually was. He will not understand. He was a strong man, how could he understand the feeling of being vulnerable?

"Hn." Hiei looked the window again. Whatever it was that was bothering the onna it wasn't his business after all. And if she didn't want to speak about it he won't push any further.

"You can't do anything anyway, so forget about it. It's not that important either. Just a childish feeling." With a final look outside and a sigh, she turned towards the door, under a certain fire demon's watch.

Even if he knew it wasn't his business, what she told him or better what she didn't, set off his alarms. So, the girl needed to feel safe. That means she had some problems that could possibly imply her body or integrity. Moreover, she didn't want to share them with him because she thought it will bother him and there's nothing he could do. Too bad, 'cuz if there's something that was physically harming her he _**will **_find out, just because from now on, she will be part of his group, his bag. As a demon, he was fierce, possessive, and protective with what was his and for what he fought hardly to get, even if this person is not that important too him, he simply hated when people harmed what was his.

That was one reason. The other one is that now, besides the fox and his sister, he had one more person he feels comfortable around.

When they got out, they met the others who were waiting for them not too far from the Wheel. "Hey, where did you get that from?" Botan asked pointing at the toy in Hana's hand. It seemed that no one noticed it before.

"Aw, this one?" the girl asked. "I won it at a shooter… with a little help from… well, more help from Hiei. In fact, Hiei won it. I couldn't hit all the cans." Hearing this made everyone look at the fire demon as if he was growing two heads. Hiei was looking elsewhere as if the discussion wasn't interesting in anyway for him, with his usual emotionless façade.

"How nice of you, shrimp. I didn't think you could actually be a gentleman sometimes," Kuwabara teased him.

"Hn. As if wining a toy means I'm a gentleman," the demon replied "… that, even an oaf can do it… oaf."

"Watch it, shorty!" the carrot-top boy yelled.

"Hn. Don't need to." The other one looked aside smirking, half bored.

Hana sighed. Those two were getting in fights quite often, she noticed. "Come on, guys," she tried. "Don't need to start a fight now… again."

"Don't worry, Kid. They are always like that." Rina waved one hand at her smiling. "You'll get used to them soon." The Kid looked at the two, now growling boys with uneasiness, then sighed again shaking her head.

"So, where are we going now?" Yusuke asked and, when he didn't get an answer, he continued. "What do you think about a club? I know a nice one close by."

"Um… I think I'll pass. It's already too late. I need to get back," Hana intervened, without a too happy face.

"Oh, come on Kid. It's only 7 o'clock," the detective complained.

"Yes. The hostel is closing its gates at 8," she replied. "I don't wanna make myself problems."

"I see," he sighed. "Then let's go home," he proposed.

"Hey, you don't have to cancel your plans because of me," Hana quickly added. "It's okay. And I really need to go back 'cuz I still have to do some exercises for Physics."

"Are you sure, Kid?" Kuwabara asked still not too convinced.

"Yes, I am. So, bye-bye and have fun." She waved her hand to the others and after she hugged Rina, walked away from them.

Hiei watched her leaving but wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted to follow her to find out more about her, but he couldn't leave his sister with the idiot too. He already left them unwatched too much today.

"Shizuru can handle him," Kurama whispered him when he passed by him. "And if something is meant to happen you can't do anything, can you?"

"Hn." Hiei didn't liked the idea. But the fox was right about the idiot's sister. However, if he could do anything to stop an eventual relationship between Yukina and the oaf he _**will **_do it. For now, he made his decision… disappearing in a blurr.

"Hey, where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked noticing that Hiei wasn't there anymore.

"You know a club isn't his type," Kurama answered crossing his arms over his chest and walking beside Rina.

"Yeah, but an amusement park is not his type either. Still, he came," Yusuke commented. "_**And **_he disappeared right after the Kid left," he added with an implied look at the redhead. "Kurama, do you have something you want to share with us?" he asked suspicious.

The boy just smiled. "Not at all. He was just pissed off due to the many ningens around him."

"Ah… so that was it," the hanyou decided to drop the subject… for now. He knew Kurama won't spill out a thing when he didn't want to and especially when it came to Hiei.

Rina looked at both Kurama and Yusuke with wide eyes. She didn't see it strange that Hiei left without a word until Yusuke pointed that out. From how much she knew about the redhead, that smile meant something… something that she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She just hoped it wasn't tied with her friend, Hana. If Hiei finds out she knew their identities and that _**she **_was the one who told Hana…

...he better won't use his Jagan.

* * *

Hiei followed the girl and with his Jagan, he found her quickly. He opened his Malefic Eye and decided to take a look inside her mind, just to see what her thoughts were right after she wasn't with them. Soon, he heard them.

Hana was walking at a normal speed, with a hand in her pocket, the other holding the toy. She didn't want to go to the hostel, but she was realistic with the fact that it was late, the school ma'am will yell at her for coming that late, the homework must be made and Kiri-chan will be depressed again and she'll need all her cool head to calm her down, give her some courage and make her feel better.

The girl sighed. She'll need her guitar. But, of course, she didn't have time for it. And probably Kiri-chan will be pissed off if she finds out she wanted to practice a new song. She sighed once more but allowed a small smile when she looked at the toy. She petted it slowly, remembering quickly the whole day. It was the first time when she felt that she was part of a group. She enjoyed all that happened: the contests with Yusuke and Kuwabara, the cat Hiei won for her, the ride with the Mountain Rouse, the ice-cream and especially the felling she experienced in the Big Wheel.

One thing she still couldn't figure out was Hiei's behavior. She didn't know if he was that way with everyone or just with her, she didn't have time to watch this. From what she saw, he wasn't the social type, but who knows? She didn't want to make an opinion after only one day spent with him. What if she'll get the wrong idea? Mental note: ask Rina if there was something wrong with her or that was just him, tomorrow.

Hana smiled. Hiei was handsome as a man. Rina's crush was also handsome, but being too much of a gentleman was boring. Well, being too cold was also annoying. Even so, a cold heart could be warmed, that's what she believed but a... where the hell these thoughts came from?

Hana raised her head and her eyes went wide with shock when she looked ahead and saw the boy walking the same path as her. He was tall, with short and spiked dark hair and beautiful, dark eyes that always made her lose sign of reality when she looked into their darkness.

The heartbeats increased and Hiei became more interested on the reasons, also more alert, when he heard her thoughts.

"_Oh my God… Ren. Please, don't look at me, please don't notice me!" _Lady Luck wasn't on her side this time. The boy looked at her and his face fell too. He didn't expect to see her so soon.

Noticing her uneasiness, Hiei wished he had his sword with him, remembering what she told him in the cabin of the Big Wheel about feeling unsafe. He already thought that the boy could be a reason. But to face a human he won't need a sword. His fists will do enough.

Both of them continued to walk their way. When they were approaching, a sad smile appeared on their faces. The uneasiness could've been read in their movements.

"Hey," the boy said uncomfortable. "Long time no see."

Hana nodded. "Indeed. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. College, work, projects, exams… home, you know," he shrugged without looking in her eyes. He couldn't do something like that after what he did to her. She will probably never know, but he regretted doing it even though it was the right thing to do. "And you?"

"I'm… fine," Hana said and looked aside. A moment of silence fell upon them, a dead, uncomfortable silence…

"Hana-chan…" he tried to say something while she closed her eyes, not feeling capable of facing what was about to be said. His mouth opened once and then closed. He tried again, without a sound coming out thought. He sighed. "I need to go now." He wasn't prepared to speak either. Hana opened her eyes the moment he passed by her and watched him leave. All she wanted now was to be anywhere but there, even so, she wasn't the type to let things unfinished.

"Ren…" she spoke his name and the boy stopped, without turning to look at her. "…you were right. It's better this way." Ren widened his eyes but then he closed them and continued to walk his path.

Hana watched him a while, then she left her eyes down. The urge to yell, to cry, to punch, to just sit down on the ground made her chest hurt, but she couldn't do anything like that, she couldn't even move. She was forced to face the pain of being left behind once again but this time though, even if her heart was still feeling heavy, she didn't cry. She could even find her breath now that Ren was picking distance.

"It's over…" Hana whispered, the reality of that sentence wasn't that painful as she feared it will be. She raised her head and looked the sky. It still hurt but it wasn't the same thing. She wasn't felling like the other times when a single word, sign, gesture of him made her go from over happiness to depression. A small smile crossed her face and she continued to walk her way.

_"It had to be over. Though… how I miss being in that cabin with Hiei right now, even if just for a moment..."_

Hiei watched the scene as he paid attention to her thoughts and reactions. He found out that the boy was the one she was in love with a few months ago. She confessed her feelings in a letter, first time in her life when she did something like this. However, he rejected her because he was a freshman in college, his new life like he said, the distance – Tokyo was a big city – would have made the relationship difficult, almost impossible. He told her these things in a letter and since then, they didn't meet or spoke to each other.

_"Bastard, he didn't have the guts to face her and tell her his plans, like a man. He gave her hopes, he told her friend he's interested in her and then he decided is not worthy to have someone here since he discovered a 'better' life in the opposite part of the town. Hn, that's why I hate humans. They aren't able to take responsibility for their businesses. Pathetic creatures… "_

Hiei continued to follow her, not checking out her mind anymore. He found out what was interesting him for now, so he closed the Jagan when he was sure she was safe in her room, after that old hag yelled at her for being late. He saw her speaking, laughing with her two roommates and then opening some books. It seemed she was starting to do her homework. He stopped watching her then; instead, he looked forward, not actually seeing anything. Her thoughts… he didn't really understand all of them but he was quite impressed with the fact that she didn't cry… he felt her pain, he knew how hard it felt everything but… she didn't cry. He still didn't find that special thing Kurama was talking about that she would probably have. Maybe there was nothing or maybe he will have to search deeper.

The Jaganshi turned and disappeared in a blur. He will continue his 'research' in his free time but for now, playtime was over. He needed to concentrate on the problems those idiots in Makai were causing.

* * *

**Notes:**

That was the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I had to say that it gave me a lot of troubles with keeping in character the cannons and even if the fangirl inside me yelled to put more emotional moments, the rational writer in me opposed, telling me that for now, it's more than enough. (There was a huge battle and I had to make peace between the two halves…:D Not an easy thing to do…)

I opted for showing more Hana & Hiei interactions and leave aside the other couple; I'll show more Rina & Kurama moments later. :)

Next chapter: _"Earthquake" _The gang gathers to see if they can solve the coming problems but a natural phenomenon delays their plans. You can consider it a filler, but I have to say it's a necessary chapter. Another member of YuYu world will be introduced and more about Hana & Rina' s past will be shown.

By the way, my profile is updated with the new stories I'm working on and my other works, including a trailer I made for –MyNameIsAlice-'s coming story and a few Real Life pictures. Go take a look if you will. I'd like to hear what you think.

About the next update, I don't know when that will come. I don't have too much free time, sadly. I hope it won't take me two or three months or more but I can't promise you anything.

Oh, I hope you'll understand and won't punish me with not reading or reviewing… It will hurt me too much and right now, "Real Life" is the only thing that keeps me from going nuts.

Thank you all for taking your time to read my work. I look forward to hearing from you!


	6. Earthquake

**10/11/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.**

**Notes:  
**

First of all: Apologize time…*deep bow* I haven't updated in a long time and I AM VERY SORRY for that. I hope you didn't forget about me… I know it's too much to ask if you still read this but my pathetic excuses are school, exams, health and psychical exhaustion.

Secondly: I have good news too! My love life is better than anytime my mother and a few people from my homevillage started a small organization to help children learn other things that what school offers, by bringing different volunteers to teach the kids to draw, sing or play an instrument, act, create origami, cook etc. I volunteered to teach them how to play the guitar. ^.^

BIG THANKS TO: my beta **EminaKotek-nightmare **(who is always supporting me and is working very hard to fix whatever I'm doing wrong. I never told you how much I love you, is that right? Well, listen well…I WOVE YA! A lot! I don't know what I would've done without you!)and my reviewers: **Drippingly Sarcastic**(Gosh, I still haven't replied your e-mails… sorry, I just, I couldn't find some time. I'll try! Today! I'll really try!...please don't be mad)**, MangaMaid4545, jennibearrr, DarkDragonDreamer. **Every time I have a block or I'm doubting my writing I read your words to get my courage back. Thank you! Also, thank you to all of you who added me to favorites or put me on alert. It means a lot to me because this way I know I have more readers so that means more reasons to continue writing and updating faster.

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Previously in Real Life:

_Thinking that it won't be such a big problem to try and introduce Hana to her friends, Rina took her smaller friend with her at one of their meetings after the first day of school ended. As expected, Hana captured her friends' hearts in no time but what Rina didn't anticipated was the bad timing… the attacks in Makai forced Hiei to return to the Human World to inform the former Reikai Tantei, since his position in Demon World was still one of great importance. _

_As expected though, the gang won't let these news ruin their mood and they decided to have some fun at the amusement park. Hiei took advantage of this to study the new 'acquisition' but to say that Hana passed all the members' tests is way too early. And she also has to pretend that Rina did not fill her in about their true identities… Not an easy task, especially with a Jaganshi around…_

* * *

**Real Life**

**Chapter 5. Earthquake**

* * *

The bell rang and the teacher took his books and the catalog and left the classroom. Hana closed her notebooks after she finished completing the gaps in her notes and threw the books in her backpack. It was lunch break now and the most important hours already passed, leaving her exhausted. Arisa, her deskmate, caught the girl's attention when she stood up.

"I'll go to the school buffet. Do you wanna come?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry," Hana answered as she placed her backpack inside the desk.

Her deskmate looked at her strangely. "How do you resist for so long without food? I'm starving." Then she titled her head aside and asked again with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

The smaller girl shrugged simply and smiled reassuring. "I'm sure… I'm not a hungry kid like you," she answered although the smile quickly transformed in a mocking grin.

"Hey!" Arisa hit her with a thick book on the head. "Take that back!"

"Stop harassing me! It hurts, damn it! And I still need every one of my cell brains in one piece," Hana complained looking up at her friend, her hands rubbing her head.

"You called me a hungry kid."

"…ya can't say you're not," the small brunette mumbled though Arisa heard it anyway and was rewarded with another book on her head.

"Ouch. Stop that!" Hana complained once again but her friend just walked away unfazed. She stuck out her tong and after the childish acting she returned her attention to the backpack. While she searched for the next period books, Rina came to her and took a sit in Arisa's place.

"Hey, Kid," the taller girl said smiling. "Is Arisa-chan harassing you again?"

"Yeah. She's taking advantage of the fact that I never fight back…" Hana answered and pushed back the backpack. "Although, I don't know for how long I'm gonna stop myself from doing it. She's playing with my love for her!"

Rina laughed at this. She knew that this was the way Hana and her deskmate were playing with each other all the time. They will usually tickle or pinch or even give each other small, playful kicks to get out of the monotony of too many classes. Arisa was the hyperactive type while Hana was always calm and composed and she liked doing this to the smaller girl because Hana was unintentionally acting in a funny way when she was trying to control her reflexes not to kick back too hard. Sometimes thought, that girl was pushing the line even though Hana told her that her reflexes were sometimes uncontrollable and quite harmful.

She couldn't help it. Hana used to rely on her reflexes a lot back on the days when she was playing with the punks in her hometown or fighting with boys and girls that were making fun of her because she was wearing glasses or whatever other reasons. Those days were barely memories now but the kicks stayed with her even after so many years. Well, probably her lovely deskmate Arisa will experience that one day and Rina bet that it won't be too pleasant.

"Here, your lunch," Rina said giving the other girl a packed up sandwich.

"Thanks." Hana took it smiling. "Your mother made one for me again?"

"Yes. I'll give you my apple too. You know I can't eat it. Geez, she's giving me too much food lately," the taller girl added and she unpacked her lunch taking a mouthful. Hana did the same before speaking again.

"It's good. Say 'thanks' to your mom for me, would you?"

"Aha." Rina swallowed before asking another question. "You don't plan on taking fighting lessons again, do you?"

Hana smirked before taking a bite and thinking the answer. The reason why she never kick back at Arisa whenever they were playing like that was because she didn't have a good control over her reflexes. She never learned how to fight correctly. She was a tomboy before she entered high school and never took real martial arts lessons due to the low budget of her family, but she tried learning some kicks on her own. Hana managed to take care of herself quite well during that time and she even won some fights with her instinctual punches and kicks but that was all she was able to do. Later, school took away a lot of her free time and because she didn't have time to practice any other sport like she was doing in Middle School, her strength lowered and right now she couldn't even play with someone without being afraid she will somehow hit that person in a wrong way. She still regretted not being able to take some fighting classes but she had other priorities now.

"You know I never took real lessons, I was just… fooling around back then. And no, I won't continue dreaming about learning to fight," Hana answered rolling her eyes. "To do that I need to sign up to a club and being in a club is time and money consuming. I don't have any of that right now. Who knows… maybe later." She half-winked and opened one of the many books on her desk. "By the way, did you meet the others after that day in the amusement park?" Hana asked to change the subject.

"Only Kurama," Rina spoke between bites. "All of us will meet after school. It seems there are some problems in the Makai and they need to make a reunion to discuss some plans."

Hana frowned and stopped eating. "You mentioned them before. What kind of problems?"

"I don't really know." Rina stopped eating too and looked at her sandwich as if she wasn't actually seeing it. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and worries for a moment. "All I know is that another group of rebels are trying to create anarchy in the three kingdoms."

Hana sighed and resumed eating. "I hope the boys will solve this easily. I don't want them to get hurt."

Rina gave a small smile. "Don't worry. They will be fine. They are tough guys and it's not like they are facing this for the first time. Things will be over in no time, you'll see."

The smaller girl sighed and closed the book she was looking through. "I hope you're right… I guess you know them better. So, our plans of practicing the guitar today are postponed, I suppose?"

"Shit! I forgot about them!" Rina slapped herself over the face and frowning when she remembered that her friends were still kept in the dark about Hana. She felt sorry for lying to them, but she didn't have an alternative. Until _they_ decide Hana is trustworthy enough, both will have to be patient and wait. Rina was aware that this situation was as unpleasant for Hana as it was for her, but again, she didn't have other choice.

"I'm sorry. I really did forget that it was for today that we agreed to practice with our guitars," she apologized looking into Hana's eyes. "But you can come to my house later if you still want to."

The other girl just waved her hand reassuring. "Nah, it's alright, don't need to worry 'bout me. It will probably be too late and I already have enough problems with my hostel's ma'am for being late that day we went to the park. I think I will go to the South Park after school to run a little. I haven't done this in a while and I'm in the mood."

"Are you sure?" Rina was worried her friend will be sad or mad at her. She knew how much Hana loved the guitar and how enthusiastic she was waiting every lesson. Also, the tall brown haired woman knew her friend wanted to be accepted in the group, to be announced about all the problems their boys were facing and help them as much as she could. From the depths of her heart Rina wished her friends will reveal Hana the whole truth someday… soon.

"Yeah. I just told you not to worry, woman. So stop doing it." Hana smiled and finished her sandwich. "And thanks again for the meal. When will you stop giving me food?"

"When you'll have enough money to buy your own." The girl paused. "If I wouldn't make sure you eat properly at least when I'm with you, you'd probably die starving."

Hana grimaced and took the last bite then went to the rubbish to throw the folded paper that packed the sandwich. "Thanks, _mother,_" she said after she sat down again.

Rina just smiled and finished her meal considering if it will be appropriate to open up a certain subject that bothered her since the day in the amusement park. There were so many things on her mind these past two days that she couldn't find the right moment to discuss it. Subjects about Jagan-things and Hiei-like-behaviors couldn't be brought up in a classroom. So Rina opted for a simple answer. There will be another time for more sensible discussions.

"Anytime, Kid."

* * *

Right after the school period ended Rina and Hana parted ways. Hana went to her room while Rina straightened home to leave her backpack there and tell her mother she'll be out with her friends.

"When are you coming back?" her mother asked after she went out the kitchen to see her daughter that just came in, ran to her room to throw her schoolbag on the bed and came back at the door.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll stay for too long," the girl answered and put her sneakers back on. "I'll go to Yukimura's."

"Your delinquent friends are coming too?" her mother continued her usual interrogation.

"Mother! They are NOT delinquents!" Rina complained. "How many times do I must tell you? My friends are good people! Must I remember you that Yusuke almost died saving a child when a car was about to hit him, that Kuwabara stopped fighting to help his friend – and you know that story very well – that Shuuichi, Keiko and Botan are smart people, at good schools?"

…yes, she lied to her mother that Botan was going to school in another town. Although, this is not the only lie she told her parents. Again, she didn't have a choice, her family members were strict, realistic persons. Telling them the truth was out of the question. They were the type to worry when she was late two minutes after dinner time. Hell, if they found out how many times her life was in danger and what her 'social' life looked like for about two years now, they would definitely lock her up in a room without any way to get out for the rest of her life.

"And Shizuru-san? What about her?" her mother smirked.

Rina sighed. "Mother… she's the one who brought me in their group. She's a _**very**_ good person. I can always count on her for help."

"Why do you need her when you have us?" Rina's mother continued a little hurt. "Why go to a stranger for help when you have your family to back you up?"

"I have you, dad, brother, but I still need someone outside family in my life," the girl sighed, starting to feel tired.

They had this discussion every time she was going out somewhere. That was another good reason why she will never tell her family the truth about her friends. They were already paranoid enough!

"Rina-chan, Shizuru-san is smoking. And your big brother doesn't have a good opinion about her." The mother raised her eyebrows waiting for her daughter's answer.

"So? That's her little bad habit. Nobody's perfect. I know many disgusting people that don't smoke but are doing worse things. I'm sorry to say this, but my brother's opinions are not always well founded or the best source of information. They were together five years ago and their relationship didn't end up in good terms _and_ you know Akemu doesn't like to admit when he is wrong. But this is their problem. I won't stop being her friend just because my big bro doesn't like her anymore, mom."

Rina hated it when her parents were giving her brother as the best example. It was true that this was how she and Shizuru met five years ago. Her older brother introduced the dirty-blonde woman as his girlfriend but their relationship didn't work out so they broke up soon after. Even so, she and Rina remained in good terms and not late after that, they became very good friends.

Rina paused to take a deep breath and put up her best puppy eyes to make her mother drop the subject and let her go. "I need to go now. I'm late already and mother, we had this conversation million times before _already_! Can I go now, _PLEASE_?"

Her mother smiled and kissed Rina's cheek. "Fine, Rina-chan. Do as you wish. However…"

"… I know, mother, I know, I know I _know_: I won't be late, I won't smoke, I won't drink alcohol, I'll be careful. I _**know**_ all this," Rina said in a rapid tone being more impatient than before.

"Yes, dear, but this is a mother's job: always remind her children …"

"… I know, mother!" the girl interrupted her mother again. "Can I go now? I'm really, really late. Bye, mom!" She kissed her cheeks and left through the door before her mother could continue.

"Bye, Rina-chan. Don't be late home!" her mother called again before closing the door.

Rina sighed. "Always having a last word…" She was sick of this monologue that her mother kept telling her every single day. Seriously, she loved her parents, they were the best a child could have but they were also so very paranoid about her! Well, nobody was perfect indeed...

Luckily for her, the diner was twenty meters away from her block and she didn't need to take off in a run. The tall girl entered the restaurant's door and saluted everyone. They were already there. She took her sit and asked Keiko for an orange juice.

"Isn't Hana-san coming too?" Kurama asked with slightly wide eyes, but in his voice Rina could barely notice a tinge of worry.

The reason behind it though she couldn't pinpoint it. That was how things always stayed with her fox demon love. She will sometimes get through his walls and almost touch what was under those barriers but in exactly that moment more walls will cover that _something_ up. It intrigued her more and more that she was never able to figure him out enough.

"No, she's not. We planned to practice the guitar today, but when I told her we have something to do she said she'll probably go to the park to run," Rina answered.

"Won't she be upset?" Keiko asked while cautiously placing the glass with juice in front of her.

"Thanks, Keiko." Rina took her juice. "No. She understood. Hana is very understanding with this kind of meetings because she knows there are always things that doesn't concerns her."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to feel pushed away…or to suspect anything," Keiko asked again.

"Yes, I am, don't worry," Rina blinked and took another gulp.

"Good. Now let's go on to why we needed to gather all here," Yusuke announced, taking his sit after he came from a customer. "Hiei?" He looked at the fire demon who was standing in his usual spot.

"This morning Enki was attacked with a poisoned arrow," Hiei began not beating around the bush when crossing his arms over his chest. "However, the friend that was with him that moment sensed it coming and deviated the arrow in time. They did not manage to catch the archer but Mukuro believes the rebels are behind the orders because the same time an attack that follows the cliché happened in Gendar. We don't have the proof though and this is the only information we could gather. Enki sent this to the leaders of all three provinces as well as to Koenma. Mukuro designated me to tell you, Yusuke."

"I see…" Yusuke laced his fingers together and placed his chin on top of them. "So all we know is that there are some rebel guys somewhere in the Makai-"

"-everywhere in Makai, detective," Hiei completed.

"Whatever," Yusuke rolled his eyes. "And they are really serious, 'cuz they even tried to kill the leader of Makai, right? But who could it possibly be? All the people I know agreed with the terms I proposed and they even wanted to 'candidate' in the next Tournament."

"You're missing something important, Yusuke, but it's actually expected," Kurama spoke out and the dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the fox demon. "You don't have enough knowledge about Makai because you're too young," the redhead continued. "There are many other powerful demons that didn't participate in the Tournament two years ago. I personally know many stronger demons that could have defeat every one of us back then but they probably didn't want to be recognized or weren't interested in winning the throne. We should think about this too."

"But why would someone want Makai now - if he has the power to win - and not participate in the next Tournament that's coming in what... less than a year?" Rina asked. "I mean, where's the logic?"

"Maybe they aren't powerful enough like Kurama said anymore and they are afraid they will lose," Keiko said hopeful.

"Or maybe they are, but not enough to win the tournament and they just want to steal Makai in an easier way," Kuwabara proposed too.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at this and a smirk crossed his face. "Who knew the oaf could have some brain…"

"Surprised, shrimp? Well, I'm also surprised that _you_ didn't think about it," Kuwabara replied smartly.

"Hn, I don't have to think the obvious, especially when there are fools to do it in my place." The Jaganshi's comeback pissed off the human and Kuwabara stood up from his chair to give Hiei a piece of his mind.

"Listen shorty…"

"… This is _**not**_ the time to pick up fights." Kurama raised up his voice to a firm and sharp tone, silencing the two. "Let's come back to the main subject, shall we?" He waited for Kuwabara to sit down – with a scowl – and when no one complained he continued.

"Every theory is plausible. However, we can't decide to follow one until we find out more about the rebels and the attackers. They could be the same persons behind them or none of those we suspect. Like Mukuro probably thought, they might've relied on the attack they did in Gendar as a distraction or they thought we won't think they have a connection so we won't suspect them. In any case, it's a good thing Koenma was announced even thought I bet he would've interfered soon anyway, especially since this ordeal could place Ningenkai in danger. He might be helpful too."

Yusuke sighed and placed his elbows on the table in a tired stance. "I hate to say it, but we might need Reikai."

Kurama nodded. "We need to be prepared in any case. Our families might be in danger the moment the rebels will find about our implication. I don't like to be involved with Makai issues but in this case, I-actually _we_ can't stay outside. It could get serious and they might even attack Ninge-…"

"…-um, guys, sorry to interrupt, but…" Kuwabara said very tensioned "… I sense an earthquake coming… and it's a big one!"

Everyone's faces paled, eyebrows were raised or narrowed and they stood up. Shizuru widened her eyes and crushed her cigar in the ashtray. "My baby bro's right. I just sensed it coming too," she said too.

No one waited for other confirmation. Kurama took Rina's hand and Yusuke took Keiko's, quickly getting them under the counter's table to protect them in case of anything. The dirty-blonde woman followed them.

"Stay here. We'll go between the clients to calm them down," Yusuke said and the two younger girls nodded. All three boys did as he said, except for Hiei. He didn't do anything, not even move from his spot. He did not see the reason why he would help those humans when there were the others. Besides, it wasn't like a small earthquake could do anything to _him_.

* * *

Hana was in the park, just finishing the laps. She was breathing hard but she was content. It had been a long time since she had a good run. She put the hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths, to regulate a bit of her breathing. After she felt a little better she went to a bench and sat down. She placed her elbows on her parted knees and took again a few deep breaths.

_"This was a hard run," s_he thought as she watched how her chest was rising with every breath. _"Normally, my heart would have come to regular beats already. Well, this is the consequence of a long setback." _

After two more minutes, she relaxed a little and opened a bottle of water to drink some. This 'some' transformed in 'all', because she didn't stop drinking until there was nothing left.

"Heh… more thirsty than I thought. Now I need to buy another one." With a final look at the empty bottle, Hana stood up, untied the training coat from her waist and put it on, knowing that even if she felt warm now, later she'll be cold. The short girl then threw the bottle on the rubbish and walked the path that went out of the park, towards the hostel.

Meanwhile, Hana tried to think about something, used to always have a thought in her mind, but a thing she liked so much after a good run was that she was unable to think straight. She was too tired and the same time too relaxed to do so. This time, the girl could actually have time to look at everything she was passing by: people, cars, trees, banners, even the sky. It was relaxing because her body was tired and wasn't allowing her to think, to analyze everything like always, all she could do was observe things and only that. No worries, no stupid analyses, no calculations, nothing like that.

She needed this. After everything that happened in her life lately, she just needed to cool off her head or at least bring it into a non-functional state to get some mental rest. Learning that there really are 'aliens' so close to her; meeting Ren once again when and where she expected the least; thinking how to change her life to have time for everything and what lies she could think off in case of emergency. To all these, add the life's, usual problems and worries: school, family, roommates... These all exhausted her quite a lot.

On her way towards the hostel, Hana came across a small shop that seemed to have enough products to be called a mini-market. Inside, the shelves were arranged practically, and there were even three rows of them in the middle of the shop, like a miniature of the big markets in town. But there was only enough space for two people to pass between two rows without actually pushing each other. But leaving this insignificant observation at the back of her mind, the girl took a basket from the door and started wandering around, looking for the shelves with chocolates and drinks.

Hana looked around. The shop seamed even smaller when she looked around from inside but it was nicely arranged. Despite being so small, it didn't seem overcrowded and wasn't giving her a claustrophobic feeling. There was just the salesperson and two other persons, a man and a woman. _"So familiar… I feel like I'm back in Takogame,_" the girl told herself while she looked for the water bottles. Taking one from a shelf right above her head, Hana turned around to look for the types of chocolate the shop had. _"Let's see… peanuts, coco nut, bananas, cappuccino, milk, black… hm, milk sounds good. I need some extra energy anyway."_

Hana took the one with milk flavor and turned it to read its contents on the back when the shelves began to tremble. She looked behind and saw that the bottles were shaking even more, but that was the only thing she had time to do. One by one, they started to fall as the shelves were shaking harder.

"Fuck, earthquake!" she said as she took two steps back and tried to get away from the trembling objects. Hana was born in a country full of these events so she knew what to do. She knew she had to look for a safe place to hide her body from falling objects, but she stopped and looked behind when she heard screams and loud noises. Before she could've reacted properly, the big shelf with bottles collapsed on her, trapping her under its weight. Although it surprised her, the girl was quick enough to jump away and land on her face, so the hard object caught only her legs, starting from above the knees. It was still enough, the shelf was quite heavy and beside that, some bottles made from glass broke and cut right through her right upper arm. The small brunette grimaced due to the pain in her left leg and tried to stand up, though only on her hands and elbows.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "This h-hurts…" Hana tried to look around for the other people that were still in the shop before the earthquake happened but all she was able to see were shelves collapsed and products initially for sell thrown down everywhere.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Is everybody alright?"

No answer.

That was ok, right? They must have not heard her.

"Miss?... Mister?"

Still no answer.

Now she began to panic. Why weren't they answering? What happened to them?

She was sure no one left the shop before the earth trembling, but even if the two other costumers left, at least the salesperson must have still been inside, right? So why was no one answering her?

"Can anyone answer me? Please, I need help!" she yelled again, receiving no response. _"What happened with everybody? Why won't they answer me?"_

"Please, is anyone alive here?"

The silence made her heart beats speed up. She didn't like this. She was sure she wasn't alone. She couldn't get up or turn in any way to look for the other people. With every second that passed, Hana was more aware that she was the only one capable of helping herself and the others. But with a huge hunk of wood crushing her small stature, there wasn't much she could do. She was trapped. Cold beads of sweat ran down her face and back as she stared at the floor.

"_What am I gonna do now…" _Hana thought as she bit down her lip. _" If only I could reach the phone…then I could tell someone that I'm in trouble." _She breathed deep once before furrowing her eyebrows. _"Just calm down. Someone must've heard the noises. There must be somebody who will see the shop from the outside or someone who will come to search for one of us. I just have to make as much noise as possible."_

"Help! Does anyone hear me? I need help!... damn it!"

Hana sighed. "_I hope someone will hear me sooner. The pain in my leg is growing unbearable with every second and my arm is bleeding too much." _She grimaced when she slightly tensed her legs muscles. "Please hear me…"

* * *

Calming down the customers was not a hard task for Kurama and Kuwabara who kept their composure. With Yusuke was another story. He wasn't a patient man so instead of calming down the people inside he was making them more anxious, that until Kuwabara kicked him on the top of his head and took the ex-Tantei's place, doing a better job than the gelled haired boy. Because everyone followed what they were told during the unusual long trembling, everything finished well without anyone injured. Right after the earthquake stopped, Yusuke was the first one to go check up on Keiko and the girls.

"Are you all ok?" the leader asked. They all nodded as they got out from under the table so Yusuke allowed a sigh escape his lips.

"Great. Man, this was a hell of an earthquake," the boy said as he rested on a chair. "I don't remember any _natural_ one this huge." Yusuke put some emphasis on the natural world, obviously referring to the earth-shakings that weren't caused by his fights. "Good thing the clients behaved."

"Ah…yeah…Um, guys…" Rina said as she looked concerned at her friends. "…I should go see if my parents are fine. They are probably worried about me too and you know how they paranoid are," she added as she walked towards the door, but stopped with a gasp. Kurama was beside her in a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Hana… she said she will go to the park." She raised up worried eyes. "She may still be there but she could also be somewhere in town. I don't know if she's alright and I need to go home first too."

The fox demon nodded and turned to look at Hiei. "Hiei, could you search for Hana, please? I also need to go check on my family. I'd call my mom but I guess the phone lines are already red."

The fire demon, who didn't move a muscle during the trembling looked bored at the redhead.

"Why should I?"

"Please, Hiei, she's my frie-"

"No one here has enough time to do that and Hana might be in danger," Kurama silenced the tall girl who already started to plead the Jaganshi. "And with your Jagan you'd do a quick job. You just have to check if she's unharmed, nothing else."

"And if she's not?"

"You'd better pray she is. Otherwise, I'll ask you to take her to a hospital." The fox demon narrowed his eyes.

"I don't pray." Hiei looked aside when Kurama was done speaking.

"Please…"

Hearing Rina's low and pleading voice he looked at her only to see worried brown eyes. He didn't know why, but those eyes made him move from the wall and towards the door. Those eyes always had this effect on him, even since he meat her back then, even before he told the fox that she was 'acceptable' for a human. Even now, after all this time, those eyes could still get to him sometimes.

"Ch. Annoying humans… always have to look over them," Hiei grunted and disappeared.

"He will do it," Kurama assured the worried girl.

Rina sighed and nodded. "I know. Thanks for convincing him." She smiled and wanted to go. "Tell him I owe him, will you?"

"Wait!" the redhead caught her hand. A thought crossed his mind while he turned his head towards the tallest boy in the room._"It wasn't me who convinced him… and no, I won't tell him you owe him, he _won't_ forget it."_

"Kuwabara, do you feel any aftershocks coming soon?" Kurama said out loud.

"Strange, but no, nothing will come," The carrot-top boy answered.

"Fine, you can go now." Kurama let go of the girl's hand. "But be careful."

"I will, thanks!" Rina said kissing his cheek and then wanted to leave.

"Wait! I'll come too," Yusuke called and then turned to his girlfriend. "Keiko, see if you can contact your parents. I'll go see how my mom is. You'll be fine here, right?" The girl nodded and he, Rina and Kurama went out of the diner.

"Um… after this, can I call at the temple too?" Kuwabara asked. "I know Genkai's there, but I wanna be sure Yukina is fine."

"Of course," Keiko said and tipped a number. "Wait a minute."

"I'll go see if the customers want anything while you two are on the phone," Shizuru spoke. She didn't wait for Keiko's approval as she took a menu and headed towards the first table.

* * *

Hiei had his Jagan opened and was jumping from a rooftop to another. From how it looked like, nothing seemed to be out of place. He could see the outlines of the normal human energies, a plain, white-yellow color that was radiating a pale light, so unnoticeable it disgusted him.

He hated humans' energy; there was nothing special about it. A reason why he hated this specie was that he couldn't stand their energy: so week, so fragile, it angered him. And the reason why he accepted being around the normal humans in his 'pack' was because of their energies that began to emanate different signals as time passed. They were different from the other human psychics or fighters and even from the spiritual aware humans, but Hiei had to agree that they were _different_… and acceptable.

Keiko, for example, her energy was like every other human's but the Jaganshi was the only one to notice the changes. It looked like the onna's energy matured these last four years. Even the pale white-yellow color started to lighten a bright yellow, the same like Shizuru's energy. Rina's also is molding and he had to admit that he was curios how her soul will look like when it will 'grow'. On the other hand, Hana's energy also had a unique color and brightness. Its signal wasn't one of a spiritual aware human like Kuwabara's the first time they met, nor like normal humans' or like a medium's, like Shizuru. Her energy was white, but not the pale nuance. It wasn't blinding either and it looked like it was pulsing and hiding its center, as if in there was the essence of her soul. Her energy was white, indeed but sometimes, that white was…blue, or yellow.

The fire demon was never interested in humans' energy signals that much and he never wanted to learn more, but he could tell that Hana's energy was quite young. It didn't even started modeling and the nuances that it was taking from time to time were the result of its efforts to 'grow', to blossom into something, into something… he couldn't actually put his finger on that 'something'. He just knew that the girl will undertake a huge change in spirit and right now, he didn't know what to expect.

This was the energy Hiei was looking for at that moment. After he looked around the places Rina suggested him and seeing that he was unable to track her down, he assumed the girl will just take the shortest way towards her school. The fire demon continued to look after her signal when he caught it: a sparkling, pulsing energy, coming in waves that were emanating fear. Hiei frowned but rushed towards the place the signal was coming from.

It didn't take him too long to arrive at the place. The fire demon jumped down the roof right in front of the shop and, seeing that there were no other people around it, he stepped inside only to see that everything was collapsed. But what caught his attention was the smell of blood that was coming from…

Then he spotted the onna he was looking after, half under a big shelf and with collapsed bottles, some of them broken, all around her. He didn't waste any more time and hurried over to her.

When the bells from the shop entrance rang its melodious sound, Hana bolted her head up, hoping someone will help them. But she never expected to see HIM from all the possible people coming to her aid. Even so, she couldn't avoid allowing a genuine smile to spread on her face as the surprise was raising her questions.

"Hiei?… h-how did you…" the girl tried to ask, but the effort of moving and speaking out loud drained her energy even though the pain was bearable.

"Shut up. Save your energy," the demon told her and removed the big shelf from her legs, in one effortless motion. Hana groaned when the weight left her legs, the pain coming in quick waves but she was glad to have them free again. She tried to move them but the motion only made the pain feel worse and she cringed as she bit her bottom lip to stop a small complain. She wasn't going to do that with a demon like Hiei right there. She didn't want him to think she was a weakling. No sir!

The fire demon was immediately beside her after he balanced the shelf and he proceeded to examine her injuries with experienced eyes. _"The left leg is broken. The cuts aren't life threatening but the one on her arm is quite deep. She lost some blood but nothing serious. I have to get her to Yukina though. There is no way I'm gonna take her to those filthy hospitals!"_ He cursed silently under his breath.

"Don't move. I'll get you out of here," He said and wanted to scoop her in his arms, but she stopped him.

"W-Wait, wait! Wait! What about the others? I called out to them but no one answered. Can you check on them first? Please! What if they are-"

"They are fine, for now," he interrupted her. "I'll send the… an a-ambulance to take care of them. You are coming with me. Now."

Hiei took her gently in his arms before Hana could say more and a silent moan left her mouth because of the movements but never a complain. When she wasn't paying attention to his face, he opened his Jagan and worked on her mind until she fell asleep. An easy task since she didn't have any mental barrier and her body was tired and weakened.

_"Is better this way,"_ he thought as he looked at her before walking out of the shop. When he was out again, he jumped on the roofs taking the known path towards the shrine.

"_Fox..."_ Hiei called telepathically to Kurama as he ran.

"_Yes, Hiei,"_ the fox demon answered the same way.

"_I've found the onna. She's hurt."_

"_How bad?" _Kurama's voice came rushing to Hiei's mind.

"_A broken leg and a deep cut on her arm but nothing too bad. I'm taking her to Yukina."_ Hiei could sense how the redhead tensed up.

"_How is she?"_

"_She's fine, I induced her sleep,"_ the Jaganshi answered. _" I need you to do something if your family is alright."_

"_Say what, Hiei."_

"_Three other unconscious humans are still inside the building I found the onna. Go check on them," t_he Jaganshi said sending him a mental map so the fox demon could find the shop easier.

"_I'll go. But I never imagined _you_'d be worried about other humans," _Kurama teased him, receiving a growl from the fire demon.

"_And I'm still not. I told the onna I'll call for an ambulance to take care of the rest of them because she wouldn't shut up. That's the only reason!"_ he snapped. _"I don't care what happens to those worthless humans."_

"_But you care what happens to_this _'onna'?"_ the redhead continued and Hiei could see him smirk. _"You said her injuries aren't too bad so you could've just sent her to a hospital. You didn't have to get out of your way to- "_

"_Fox! I'm not in the mood for your games…" _Hiei growled. _"You know I hate those places."_ And with that he closed the link before Kurama could say anything else. _"Damned fox, I hate this side of him,"_ Hiei thought as he was approaching the temple grounds.

Genkai welcomed the Jaganshi once he landed in front of the temple. "Good afternoon, Hiei." The old woman widened her eyes at the small figure he held in his arms. "Who is your friend?" she asked him.

"She is a friend of Kurama's onna, not mine," the demon stated still grumpy after the chat with the fox demon. "She was hurt in the earthquake and she does not know anything about our true identities."

Genkai nodded turning aside allowing him to follow her. "I see. Get her inside. Yukina will treat her," she said as she started walking in, followed by the fire demon.

Yukina came almost running when she sensed Hiei's youki and gasped when she noticed the girl in his arms. "Hana-san! What happened?" She ran towards him, as they entered a room Genkai showed them.

"The earthquake," Hiei simply said after he placed the girl on the futon Genkai was opening. "A broken leg and a deep cut on her right arm," he added and moved aside allowing the small Koorime enough space to treat the girl.

"I can't heal her wounds very well because she's not aware of my powers, but I'll use some medicines to close the cut," Yukina said. "I can also try healing her leg, but… won't that raise her questions? I-I want to help her but… don't want to make you problems. Still, I can't leave anyone like this."

Hiei just crossed his arms over his chest. "I induced her sleep before she could have seen the real state of her injuries. Besides, if she will find out eventually, it won't be your fault in the first place, but that stupid woman's. _She_ brought her in," the demon said and moved out of the room. "Just do what you think you have to do," he added before disappearing.

Genkai followed him out. "Call me if you need anything," the old woman added and closed the door after Yukina nodded. She turned her attention to Hiei then. "Tell me more about her."

The Jaganshi rested his back on the wall near the door, with his arms still crossed over his chest in a relaxed manner. "Hn. Kurama's onna brought her at the diner last week. We didn't tell her anything yet and I hope things will stay this way. However, since the detective and the others accepted her in the group, it will only be a matter of time before she will figure out or someone will tell her." He looked the Reikai Master in the eyes very seriously. "I don't like it. There are problems coming up again. I don't like other humans involved, they could make things worse."

Genkai frowned. "Tell me," she commanded.

"You know about the attacks we're facing at the borders of all three Regions."

The old woman nodded. "Kuwabara filled me in."

"This time someone tried to kill Enki. We believe it's the hand of the rebels. It seems to me that they started to move more offensively. The others will probably come here to discuss this matter later today since the meeting was interrupted by the trembling."

Genkai nodded. "I understand. Now about the girl you brought here…" she continued giving a quick glance towards the door "I can see your point, but they can't isolate themselves from the outside world and ruin their lives because of some hotheaded youkais who want to rule over the worlds from time to time. It's true that it will still be a long way before demons and humans will coexist peacefully, but it's not impossible. And just because they are the force that protects Ningenkai as well as the pace in Makai, that doesn't mean they are obliged to close themselves inside this circle." The old master looked Hiei in the eyes but the fire demon turned his face from her. "I could tell _you_ the same thing. You could also start opening up a little. _They_ are not your enemies."

Hiei snorted at her remark. "Ch. Demons will never accept humans as their equals. And I don't need to open up."

The woman rolled her eyes annoyed by the stubborn demon. "Yeah, right. You don't need to open up as I don't need a looong break from all these fights." She looked the door again and changed the subject while the Jaganshi 'hnned' annoyed.

"If this girl is a good friend of Rina, then there must be something special in her. That girl isn't stupid and I think that she even has something in her mind that involves you and the new girl. Otherwise, Rina wouldn't have brought her in, especially if she didn't trust her. She's too responsible to do such a mistake."

"That's what the fox believed too." Hiei spoke looking the door as well.

Genkai turned her eyes to his once more as she asked again. "What about you? What do _**you**_ believe?"

"I think that as long as she's staying out of my way it doesn't matter if she leaves or stay." He turned to go outside, out of the woman's sight.

Genkai watched him leaving and smirked. "Stubborn midget…" she closed her eyes and turned to go towards her room. _"Young fool…"_

* * *

Hana sensed her body warming and opened her eyes. Slowly, she looked around noticing that she was on a futon, in a traditional room, but she couldn't recognize the place. She tried to remember how she ended up there, but the last memory she had was when Hiei pulled the big shelf over her legs and took her in his arms. After that, she woke up here.

"Hm… strange."

The girl tried to stand up when she noticed that her right arm was bandaged. Oddly, it didn't seem to hurt as badly as she imagined. It was a bit stingy but she could bare with it. Hana moved her left leg just a little, supposing it was broken, when the big wave of pain she expected was just a small, almost insignificant one, as if when it was coming from a bruise. "_I thought I was in worse shape… or did I overreact?"_ She looked around again at the wooden walls. _"Now, where am I?"_

The door opened slowly and Hana recognized the small Koorime entering without making any noises, thinking probably that she was still asleep. When Yukina turned her face towards the girl and saw her awake, in a sitting position, she smiled widely, giving Hana a warm feeling of acceptance.

"You're up. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Um… unexpectedly fine, thank you. But where am I?" Hana asked while watching the other girl with surprise clearly on her face as the Koorime approached the futon and sat down on the floor beside her.

"You are at Genkai-sensei's temple. Hiei-san brought you here after you passed out due to your wounds," the ice maiden answered with her usual smile.

"_I… passed out? Because of _these _little injuries?"_ Hana thought with anger. _"Man, now he probably thinks I'm a weakling… Great! Just what I needed!"_

Hana tried not to show this anger or her doubts and pretended to accept what Yukina was telling her. She was sure that even if the pain wasn't easy to take, it wasn't that over-taking! She was sure she didn't pass out because of what she was told. However, she will wait until she could speak with Rina, praying the same time she won't do/say anything stupid that could blow up their cover.

"I see," Hana answered, careful with her tone voice: not too credulous, but not questioning either. "But wasn't it simpler for Hiei to take me to a hospital? I don't want to trouble you," Hana continued to play on with her role.

"Oh, don't worry. My special medicines could heal faster and better than anything doctors could have given to you. I'm a healer," Yukina said smiling.

"Oh, thank you very much then. I owe you," Hana replied sincerely. Even if she needed to lie or pretend, she was really grateful for the Koorime's kindness.

"Oh, you owe me nothing." Yukina's face was serious. "I did it because you are a friend. Don't feel in debt. Besides, I like helping." She smiled again a reassuring smile that really made feel the other girl more comfortable, but the same time more dirty for lying such a sweet being. Hana really hoped it won't be so long before she will be given the green light to enter their group, whatever the consequences might be.

"O-Okay… thanks again," Hana said, a small smile appearing on her face. Suddenly, her face fell. "What time is it? My Ma'am must be worried by now! I bet I'm late!"

"Oh, don't worry about your Ma'am. Rina-chan called her and told her you felt asleep while studying and she didn't want to wake you up because you looked tired, so you'll stay at her house over night," Yukina assured the stressed girl, pulling the covers over her body in an attempt to calm her down. "We figured it will be better not to tell her you were hurt in the earthquake since she probably won't have confidence we could take good care of you."

"Oh, I see. Nice move." Hana smiled then looked outside. "It's already night. Can I get up now?"

"Yes, of course. Be careful with your leg, it will still bother you for a couple of days," the ice maiden said and helped the girl stand up. It wasn't hard, Hana was just with a few inches taller than her and she was able to stand on her own feet without much help. So the little Koorime was there only to provide help if needed.

"Thanks," Hana said again and looked the door when she heard it opened.

"Hey, sleepyhead, you're up." Rina entered smiling. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Hana smiled too, taking some steps.

"Don't push yourself. I know how good Yukina's herbs are, but don't overdo it, Kid," her friend said while closing the door behind her.

"I won't, I promise, but you need to know I'm fine," Hana said too.

"I'll go make you something to eat," Yukina said when Rina came and held Hana by the arm.

"You don't need to…"

"…You lost enough blood from the wound on your arm and you haven't had your diner yet." The girl's attempts of complaining about eating or creating too many troubles were left unfinished. Under the small Koorime's innocent eyes, Hana could see the resemblance with her brother. Yukina didn't have the same way of forcing her decisions onto someone, but she had the same power. Actually, her way was scarier because it wasn't a direct one like Hiei's, it was sweet and cunning. And she first thought the ice maiden was innocent? Yeah, right…

"Fine..." Hana sighed giving up.

Yukina left the room smiling content at her easy victory. Immediately Hana frowned and looked at her friend as soon as she considered it was safe to speak. "Now, I hope _**you**_ will tell me what really happened and don't try to lie to me. I know my leg was broken and the cut from my arm was very deep," Hana spoke in a low, but decided voice.

Rina sighed. "I never intended to lie, but now is not the proper time _and place_ to detail everything. Long story short, you're right. Yukina healed you not with herbs, but with her youki – after all, the herbs were not enough – and by the way, Hiei used his Jagan to knock you out to prevent you from seeing how and how _fast_ he got you here."

"How fast?" Hana asked.

Rina took a deep breath before answering. "Think about this: for normal humans – two and a half hours, by train and then running; for Hiei… maximum 10 minutes, by feet and with you in his arms. Ring any bells?"

Hana widened her eyes. She knew from her friend's stories about Hiei's super speed, but even so, it was… "Wow…"

"Aha… that's what I said too back then." Rina smiled. "Now let's get you out of this room. I'll tell you the full story and the news tomorrow…" she sighed looking forward. _"… the bad news." _Rina left the last part unspoken. It wasn't necessary to worry her friend now.

When Rina opened the door to get outside, they were met with cool air; obviously, the room she stayed in was one going directly outside. It was dark, but she could still see the traditional garden, the small pond and the trees. Everything was so peaceful, so beautiful! Hana looked very curious the temple structure. The walls were also made from woods, but she could tell it was a resistant one; they didn't seem fragile at all with so many years that seemed to pass over them. It wasn't like the other temples she saw.

_"Probably because this one is not an ordinary one," s_he thought as she moved her eyes forward. Hana followed her friend until she stopped in front of a shoji door. Rina opened it and stepped inside, the other girl right beside her.

There she saw that almost everyone was gathered. Kurama and Kuwabara were standing at the small table on the floor, with tea in front of them. Their faces brightened when the girls entered. Hiei was on the floor too, but his back was resting on the wall from their left, in a relaxed manner, not bothering to do more than take a quick glance towards the door when they entered. Yusuke and an older woman - Hana supposed it was Genkai - were playing a video game. However, what caught most of her attention was the big statue of a deity – she guessed again – on the wall in front of her. It was the biggest statue she ever saw inside of a room.

"Hey, you woke up!" Yusuke turned his grinning face for a second and then resumed his playing. But it was too late. He already lost the game. "Not fair, grandma, you cheated! You took advantage that I looked towards the door," he complained.

"Stop yelling, dimwit. You lost because of your stupidity," the old woman spoke calmly. "What opponent you think won't use any second of your lack of attention to tear you apart?" she scolded him.

The boy scratched the back of his head looking with an uneasy smile at Hana. "She was my… um, martial arts teacher," he tried to explain. "And she still acts like one." He glared at the old woman who was unfazed by his glares.

"That's because you still act like a stupid novice," she answered and stood up, turning her attention to the girl.

Hana was surprised by the woman's small figure, smaller than Yukina's, but tried to be as polite as she could. Genkai was wearing a red tunic with green margins, with a white top under the tunic and white pants. She approached Hana, her composure emanating trust, knowledge and power, just like every Master, but her eyes, piercing and very sharp, had some kind of warmth in them. Hana felt not intimidation from the woman, but the need to respect her.

"Good evening. I am Genkai, the owner of this temple," the Reigun Master spoke with a small smile.

Hana bowed and presented herself too. "My name is Hana Hirata. I'm a friend of Rina-chan. I'm sorry for disturbing you in your home and I thank you very much for the hospitality. I'll try not to be too much of a bother."

Genkai's smile widened a little and responded with a bow too. "Hold your tongue, girl. You don't bother me." The two women looked each other again. "I've heard about you from them. Take a seat," Genkai gestured. She turned to sit down at the table, her back at the large statue.

"Thank you," Hana said and took a sit besides Rina, in front of Genkai. The same time Yukina came in with a plate of food, the traditional miso soup, sakana and rice balls.

"Now, I hope you don't mind telling me how you met Rina and how you ended up with those wound-ups," Genkai said. "I think I've heard enough from them, I want to hear your story."

"Gladly," Hana answered while the ice maiden was placing the food on the table. She felt like she was about to be interrogated by a well-trained inspector seeing as how fast Genkai seemed to get on the subject she was interested about. Hana felt anxious about this and she took a subtle deep breath – subtle _**she**_ believed – did she just thought Genkai was not intimidating?

"Thanks, Yukina," She told the small girl to buy some time. Maybe Rina will help her…

"You're welcome," The small Koorime's smile was as gentle as always.

Hana took a bite from the sakana, always her favorite food. "It's good," she cheered up.

"Yes, Yukina's meals are always delicious," Genkai said before taking another sip of her green tea but her tone indicated that she will lose her patience if the girl didn't start talking soon.

So Hana did what everyone expected. "Um… I don't know what Rina told you about me, besides the fact that she blabbered many things…" Hana began glaring at her friend who just grinned in response "… so I'll have to ask you to tell me first what she said to avoid repeating a story already known."

Hiei narrowed his now opened and glaring eyes. "Start talking woman… or are you afraid you'll say too much?" The brown haired girl opened her mouth in disbelief of what she just heard. She didn't know where this came from. Was Hiei implying that she had something to hide from them? Like her past or what? Or…did he know that she and Rina lied all this time? Did he read her mind while she was asleep or something? Even so, Hana's face looked like saying: "WTF? What do you want from me?"

"Hiei," the old woman spoke glaring at the young demon. "That wasn't necessary," she warned him.

Indeed, being suspicious on someone new in their group was something, but pushing the things too far, especially with a normal human who, in her opinion, didn't know anything was something else and the fire apparition was pushing the line. Not even with Rina did he misbehaved this much.

"Hn." The youkai just looked away from the table, clearly annoyed for being scolded.

"However, I think you should just start telling us about yourself." Genkai turned to look Hana again.

"Um… ok. But it's a bit weird, you know… speaking about myself…" the girl sighed and resumed speaking "… anyway, I think I'll just start from the beginning."

"I'm from Takogame, a town looking more like a village from the West of Tokyo, at about an hour by car distance. I graduated Middle School there and started High School at Tokyo Metropolitan University High School. I attended the extra-IT classes because I always loved computers, though my mother tried to persuade me to change my mind. She is working with computers since she was 18 and she also graduated from the same school." Hana sighed and placed her hands in her lap. It was obvious that her meal will have to wait. She was never able to speak and eat at the same time.

"I knew no one the first day of school and I wasn't quite the social type. I first met my deskmate through my mother who pushed me to speak with her, literally." She smiled at the memory. "Then, only after hmm… three or four days of standing in my place and speaking only with Arisa-chan, I tried making conversation with Rina and her deskmate." Hana looked at her best friend smiling. "Remember how I did it?"

Rina grinned from ear to ear. "You bet I do! That was the weirdest way of starting a conversation I ever knew!"

"What was it? Tell us!" Yusuke, who also came to sit at the table, asked the girls with curious eyes.

"There aren't too many boys in our class," Hana said looking at him. "Strange enough because it's a boyish specialization. Some of them looked really good. But since I was an outsider, coming from another town and all, I didn't feel too secure on myself. I'm an analytical person so I open up only after I learn enough about the people around me. So, seeing that Rina and her deskmate looked like nice girls, I decided to try and speak with them."

"So, where's the strange part?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"It's coming," Rina answered with a laugh.

Hana laughed too and continued her story. "Well, as I said, there were some good looking boys in our class, but I knew I would never have a chance with any of them and I decided to just pick one of the most uninteresting boys."

"Pick one for what?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

Rina giggled, already knowing what was about to be told. The smile still plastered on her face, Hana went on. "I went to Rina's desk and said something along these lines: "Hello! Can I ask you something?" she and her deskmate looked at each other puzzled that _I_ came to them to ask them _something_ but the two smiled and nodded. Then I blurted it out: "What do you think about Hajiru-san? You see, I kinda' like him and I don't know… do you think I have a chance with him?""

Hana's best friend giggled while everyone stared at the unfazed girl. Not for long because Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, Kurama soon followed them into a soft laugh while Genkai smirked. Yukina was the only one who looked confused and surprised the same time and Hiei… he just rolled his eyes. _"Humans and their odds…"_ was the thought that crossed his head once again.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kuwabara said through laughs. "Aren't girls supposed to be shy about this subject?"

"Hey, I didn't have a better idea at that moment!" Hana complained. "Besides, it wasn't like I really liked that boy."

"Even so, it's pretty hilarious!" Yusuke added and at that, Hana just shrugged.

"Me and Haruki-chan were thinking about what we should do to make her open up a little," Rina started. "All she was doing during classes and breaks was to sit at her desk. She was talking only with Arisa-chan or Hajiru-san and that was only when he was asking her something."

The smaller girl sighed. "After that it took me long enough to convince you that I wasn't _that_ interested in him and the only reason why I was talking to him from time to time was that he was a musician – and I love music – and everything I said was just a pretext to approach them. Hajiru-san was actually a fat, two times taller than me, ugly, arrogant, stupid and full of himself type of guy."

"Wow! That's a hell of a description!" Urameshi stated with a smirk. Hana shrugged again and used the break to take some bites from her meal that already started to cool out.

"Ever since then, me and Rina became more fond of each other," She continued when she saw that everyone was waiting for her to go on. "I also changed a lot because of her. I'm still an analytical person but I've learned to open up more."

"I noticed that the first time you came at the diner," the leader spoke up.

Hana nodded with a smile and eyed her friend. "I'm still a kid compared to you, Rina-_chan_. And remember that I'm older than you!"

"Heh, don't bother. You have enough time to grow up." Rina smiled and as soon as the words left her mouth, her face changed its expression too.

Kurama noticed that she and Hana seemed to have a private conversation through their eyes. It was as if they were changing hundred of words, feelings and memories with a simple look. He saw Rina often doing that with Shizuru but it never stopped fascinating him, even now after all this time. Of course, the fox spoke with Hiei many times but through telepathy and he was sure Rina, Shizuru and Hana didn't have this ability. He supposed the girls' bond was just beyond his knowledge, as an old fox demon and as a man too.

"Well, enough with the memories," Genkai spoke up, making everyone turn their heads towards her. "Now, will you tell me how did you get those injuries?" The reason why the old master asked was that she wanted to see how much the girl knew because she was sure Hana wasn't as stupid as believing everything she was told. Even she described herself as analytical.

The girl in question grimaced but she answered carefully, opting for telling the truth as natural as she could and try not to look _too_ natural at the same time. "Well, I don't remember everything in details but… I was coming back from running," she started. "I entered the shop where Hiei found me to buy some water. I was passing between the shelves that contained the bottles when everything started to quake. I knew it was an earthquake and I was getting away when I heard screaming and I just turned around, on reflex. That moment the trembles quickened their pace and the shelves collapsed, catching me between them so it was harder to get away. Anyway, I jumped out so I wouldn't be caught under them but not right in time so my legs ended…well, under the shelves."

Hana grinned in an apologizing way, fidgeting at the same time. This entire thing… speaking about herself, about what happened - and all in front of almost-strangers - was making her nervous. She wasn't used to speak so much about herself _and_ to be careful not to look like an idiot… It was much more than she could handle at a time because this time it wasn't like deceiving your mother to escape punishment. It was more than that, and she couldn't afford any mistake. The last thing she wished for was to disappoint Rina or seem disrespectful to these people.

"By the way, is everyone else in the shop all right?" Hana looked up at Hiei expecting an answer. Though, Kurama was the one to give it.

"Hiei called the ambulance. Don't worry, they were unconscious and with head injuries but the doctors said they will be fine."

Hana sighed in relief. "Good. I thought they were dead because no one answered me when I called."

"You shouldn't have turned around that time," Hiei spoke up for the first time since the discussion started. "That was a stupid thing you did."

The girl looked at the fire demon and didn't say anything for a moment. Not only was she taken aback by his reaction, but the way he said it, it seemed like he was calling _her _stupid and not her actions. Her ego felt offended like whenever Hiei would make a remark concerning her actions, but she remembered that Hiei was the one who got her out of there and he even went through the trouble of bringing her here, risking their cover.

Ok, she had to calm down. To Hell with ego!

"I acted on reflex," she stated. Then she smiled. "I haven't thanked you for helping me yet." Hana didn't ask him directly how he found her. She knew already and she also knew they will feel uncomfortable and will have to lie to her. _"But… wouldn't _I _be looking suspicious then?"_ she thought._"This is harder than I first thought…"_ The girl looked down, resuming her eating not to show how nervous she actually was.

"I don't know how you found me…" Hana spoke up, making the boys except for the fox demon to slightly tense up. "…but it doesn't matter. So, thank you… for getting through the trouble of helping me."

A moment of silence fell upon them and to everyone's surprise Hiei was the one who broke it. "Your friend sent me out to look after you."

Then a pause. "She was worried."

Another pause. "She told me where it was possible to find you. From outside, the shop looked… devastated. I supposed that since I couldn't find you on the road you'd be inside a building."

Silence.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked back at him and Genkai sipped her tea while Kurama just watched the fire demon from the corner of his eyes. Hana's eyes were locked on the Jaganshi.

"You were…fast."

Again, silence.

"Anyway, thank you very much!" Hana said quickly to cover for the previous words that escaped her mouth. "You're the best!" _"And a smile will do too."_ So she smiled her best smile ever.

That broke the tension and Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed in relief. Genkai smirked and Kurama too allowed the corner of his mouth to rise up, almost unnoticeable. As the smile faded on Hana's face and she started to eat again, a small blush crossing her face, her best friend looked at the smaller girl with proud eyes. Not only had she acted unexpectedly natural, but she didn't raise any suspicions. Rina was proud of her 'Kid'. Very.

Hiei 'hned' and turned his face from her, closing his eyes at the same time.

"Well, it's late already. We should all go to bed now," the old master stated as she stood up. "Many of you have to wake up early in the morning to catch the first train if you want to get in time to school or work, am I right?" she turned to Hana who wanted to get up. "You finish your meal first! You're too thin anyway. I bet you do the same thing at home too, getting up before you eat enough."

The girl blushed and sat down in an instant making Yusuke laugh. "Don't worry, Kid. She's not as bad as she wants you to think she is." That moment the old physic turned around and punched him on top of his head.

"Ouch! Damn it, old hag, what was that for?" the boy protested.

"Dimwit."

As expected, most of them laughed as Genkai walked out of the room to let the youngsters have fun. After the meal was over, they all continued to chatter happily – besides a certain midget that didn't even bother to stay in the same room with everyone. God knows where he went to – until it was too late and went to bed. Hana felt relieved as soon as it was all over and she felt tired.

But happy.

Once again, she was surprised to see how comfortable she felt around these people. She didn't even have to pretend. She felt accepted and she once again hoped things will stay like this forever…

Though, the surprise she had that night was not what she expected _at all_.

* * *

**Note:**

Well, this was all. :) What can I say more? I've already said too much in the first AN. I hope you liked it and your wait was repaid. It just crossed my mind! DON'T THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THE RECENT EVENTS THAT HAPPENED IN JAPAN ! No, this chapter was planned months ago, meaning last summer, finished many, many weeks ago and reedited MANY times before three or four weeks ago when I've sent it to Emina for the final correction. I feel sorry for what happened there and I will never use such a recent tragedy be inspiration because the pain of other people is never a source of inspiration to me.

I write for fun!

...there's no fun in pain.

Like I said, this is Chapter 5. It took me a looong time to write because I had to add more scenes than it was first planned and so, I had to edit it again and again and again…this is the result. It's long…I know, but I don't know how to split it because this is mostly a filler (it has important scenes too and without it the story can't proceed to the next level but still has lots of filler scenes… *sigh* it was criminal to write).

Next chapter: _"Makai"_

"_She told me so many stories about this place. I could see the sparkles in her eyes whenever she will speak about it. I knew she wanted to go there. I knew she wanted to see the place her beloved came from. The place Yukina came from. The inaccessible place for normal humans like her, like me… Makai. I never imagined that if it has to be one of us, I'll be the one to share stories about how it looks like, how it sounds, how it smells. That, if I get out _alive _of here…"_

A little introspection from Hana's point of view. :) More action and suspense in the next chapter though I don't know when I'm gonna post it. I already specified, I have little time left until the exams and once they start…I will be depraved of my little hobbies until they end (that means the end of July). *sigh* being an adult sucks!

Thank you all for taking your time to read my work. I look forward to hearing from you! Please leave me a review and tell me whatever you liked/disliked. I appreciate sincerity.

See ya! ^^


	7. Makai

******10/12/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.**

**Notes:**

_**You can skip this note but please read the bottom one. I have news for you there!**_

I've decided to break the beginning author note in four big sections, which are:

Apologizes: Seeing how I'm starting every chapter with "I'm sorry for being late, not keeping my promises about updating faster and stuff already known" I think I'll call this section "Apologizes"… really original, I'm aware. So, I am sorry for being late but to tell you the truth even thought it was summer break I personally did NOT have a vacation. Right after I took my exams, entered the college I wanted, fought the illness caused by too much stress and changed three homes in two months, I started my guitar lessons in my homevillage and it literally took all my free time.

Thanks: The second section in this note, the "thank you" section…Here I want to give the respective credits to the people who still trust me, were beside me (even virtually) and had patience with me. So, thank you my dear beta **EminaKotek-nightmare**(I LOVE YA!), my reviewers **MangaMaid4545** and **AeternusTempestas **and also my dear friend **Drippingly Sarcastic **(I can't wait for your reply). Thank you all and also to the people out there who are still reading this.

Promises: This section is about writing and today is for the new chapter. You can call it the 'trigger' of the story. From here on the action will start developing. There will still be fillers – or sort of fillers – but they will still play important roles. Also, the next chapter is typed down and sent to Emina so I think it should be up sooner.

and

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Real Life**

**Chapter 6. Makai**

* * *

_Previously in Real Life:_

_As expected, most of them laughed as Genkai walked out of the room to let the young ones have fun. After the meal was over, they all continued to chatter happily – except for a certain midget that didn't even bother to stay in the same room with everyone else. God knows where he went to! – until it was too late and went to bed. Hana felt relieved as soon as it was all over. She felt tired _**_but_**_ happy. Once again, she was surprised to see how comfortable she felt around these people. She didn't even _have _to pretend. She felt accepted and, nce again hoped things will stay like this forever…_

_Though, the surprise she had that night was not what she expected _at all.

* * *

"I see," Hana said and bent her neck to look at the acoustic guitar in her lap. "For the first time I really don't know what to say…" she sighed and looked into her friend's eyes. "I mean, we aren't in danger for the moment, are we?"

"Right now, no. We aren't, but we will soon be," Rina answered in a tired voice. "Actually, you don't have to be in any danger because you aren't truly involved. I can't tell the same thing about me. We'll have to first think things carefully. Because of the earthquake though, we couldn't sort everything out or make a battle plan. We still need more information anyway."

"And you had to take care of me too." Hana sighed again and grimaced bitterly. "Sorry. But you know what?" the taller girl looked up at her. "I won't get back on my word. You are my best friend. I won't let you go through this alone. Not this time. Don't expect me to leave you now, whatever the costs."

Rina smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you won't." Then she became serious. "But you should be careful too. I don't know when the boys are going to solve these problems. The issues seem to be very delicate now that Enki was attacked directly. Because of the new politics, the old leaders don't have the right to launch a direct attack because theoretically they don't have an army – I bet neither Mukuro nor Yomi will have a problem with that, those people could involve a lot of demons in a conflict with only a call – but they still need to get an accord from Enki first."

"Yeah, but I don't think Enki will say no, now that his life is endangered meaning the peace in Makai is threatened too," Hana interrupted.

Rina sighed. "It's not that easy. You forgot that they don't know yet who is attacking everywhere. But this isn't our concern. The point of everything I told you is that we need to make sure we don't cause the boys more trouble."

Hana blinked and started to finger some chords. "That means we have to _**not**_ put ourselves in any kind of danger, you understand? No night walks, no shortcuts on the way home, no talking with strangers, not going to clubs or restaurants for the time being, no kiddin-"

"Yes, mother! I understood!" the smaller girl rolled her eyes with amusement. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself very well. Besides, you know I don't go to clubs or restaurants without you or Arisa-chan and I won't go anywhere anymore unless it's daytime and populated, ok?"

"Ok." Rina gave her goofy smile.

"Good. Now can we continue practicing? In a half an hour I have to go back to the hostel before is not too dark outside and I think your mother is sick of hearing us sing. I heard her mumble something about deranged cats screeching and scratching against the wall."

Rina laughed and positioned her guitar. "Good point. What should we try again?" she asked and placed her fingers on the frets.

"Um…I don't know, maybe Colin Hay's. I don't like how we _don't_ synchronize in some parts. Also the F chord doesn't sound well to me."

"Alright then. Let's do it again."

When half the hour passed and they managed to play the song better, Hana took her guitar and left the room, followed by her friend. Rina's mother came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands. Ever since she met the woman, she knew she was Rina's mother. The two resembled each other so much! Also, she noticed that in the Higashikuni family, the female look similar while the male members do as well. And God! She never saw such a big family getting along so well! And when she said 'big', she meant **_big: _**Rina's mother has four other brothers and her father also has a sister. Rina too has eleven good cousins (and she's the youngest) and seven nephews not to mention other relatives. And they all were getting along, like celebrating together and feeling good to be in each other's company. Hana was amazed the first time she heard about this.

"Are you leaving, Hana-chan?" Rina's mother asked. "The soup is almost ready."

Hana looked up at the nice woman while she was putting her tennis shoes. "Yeah, I'm a little late. Sorry for the noises." The girl grinned.

Ms Higashikuni waved her hand with amusement. "Don't worry, I'm used to hearing them."

"Mother!"

The woman laughed. "I wished you could've stayed for dinner," she added ignoring her daughter's complains.

"Thank you very much, but no. Maybe another time. I need to go now," the smaller girl refused politely and looked up at Rina. "Tomorrow…"

The girl nodded with a calming smile. "Of course."

Hana kissed her friend's and her mother's cheeks before walking out of the apartment with a final goodbye. Once out, she zipped up her light jacket because the cold wind gave her shivers. It wasn't really summer yet and it was quite chilly. She moved the guitar in her right hand and straightened towards the main road. It was one of those times when Hana wished she had a cover for her instrument because the air was cold and her hands hurt.

She sighed and looked forward. _"Not until I have my own money,"_ she thought. _"I should be grateful Ma'am gave me this old guitar. If it wasn't for this, I would've been a very pissed off brat by now."_ The girl smiled as memories of herself played in her mind. But a frown quickly inched its way on her face. The earlier discussion just couldn't leave her occupied mind.

Rina filled her in with what happened lately in Makai, telling her about the attack pointed at Enki. Rina also told her the details about how Hiei managed to find her in that store and how Yukina treated her wounds. She was still feeling pain in her knee and she couldn't move it too much. Thankfully she could handle it with grace. Then she remembered….

"I didn't tell Rina about my encounter last night…"

The encounter she was thinking about was the surprise she had right before going to bed. After everyone went to their room, Hana was also heading towards her and Rina's shared room. Her best friend took off earlier to take a quick bath and she was left alone. The small girl didn't mind that. It was nice having a few minutes to herself to help her clear her mind. However, right before entering the room, heat suddenly hit her and she turned her head towards the source.

That was Hiei.

And he didn't look too happy. Not in the slightest bit. But the reason for his… discomfort was unknown to the human girl. So she did what was expected:

"Do you need something from me, Hiei?" she asked.

The fire demon moved his head to look at her better but didn't say a word.

"Well then, good night." Was again a totally normal thing to say and she wanted to head inside.

However, Hana didn't have time to open the shooji door because Hiei's hand stopped it from opening. The girl looked up in surprise, clearly not getting his actions, and felt somehow… threatened by the intense look he was giving her. She barely had time to notice how demonically crimson his eyes were glinting in the inky night light. His face held the same unnerving features: demonic, inhuman, unreal and manly.

A nocturnal predator faced with its prey.

Just so happens that_ she _was his prey. Even so… at that moment Hiei was giving her the same feeling as when she was in high places: she should feel threatened, she should feel afraid but in fact, she felt untouchable. _"Why do you need to feel safe?"_ Hiei's voice popped up in her mind in the few seconds she looked in his eyes. It was weird… to remember something like that in this kind of situation.

The fire demon's real question snapped her out of her trance. It was a completely different subject and she felt a bit disoriented.

"What do you want from them?"

…

Hana blinked.

"W-What do you mean?" she was taken aback by this question.

"What do you want from them?" he repeated.

"In what way are you referring to?" Hana asked too, now more intrigued. "Forgive me, but I don't understand your question."

Hiei's eyebrows almost united from the quick frown. "Everyone wants something from them. Even if it's protection, help, a challenge... they always want something from the detec…Yusuke and the others." He made a short pause and then continued. "So what do **_you_** want from them?"

Hana listened to him, her mouth slightly hanging open. She didn't know what to think about this question and why he asked her. In a way, she understood Hiei's thought process but…how humanly should she answer? What did she wanted from them or did she wanted something from them in the first place?

"Hiei, I…" she began but she was still unsure of what to say."…I'm not sure how to answer you." Hana decided that being sincere was the best way to answer him. With a Jaganshi… you never know.

"To tell you the truth, I was first offended by your question," she said then looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I asked myself how could you ask me this kind of question, but I guess you voiced a question that may be inside everyone's head. And you know what?"

Hana turned to look at him. "I also want something from them. I want their friendship." At this, Hiei's eyes opened up a little. "I guess I'm no different from the others, aren't I?" Hana chuckled and looked away.

"But from desiring one think and actually receiving it… is a long shot," she continued and looked back at him, this time with a small smile. "Don't worry. I won't ask this from them. I won't try to get under their skin and I won't force myself into their life. If they would want to accept me in their group, I'll be glad. If not, I'll be disappointed but I'll understand, it won't be the first time. I'll let them decide anyway."

Hiei removed his hand from the door and took a step back. Even with his rather small stature, his position was emanating confidence and power. It made Hana feel like a bug compared to him. But then again, she was more of a brave bug.

"Did I answer your question?" the human added.

Hiei shoved his hands in the pocket and turned his back towards her. "You're not like the others," was his answer. "But remember, I'll keep my eyes on you."

And with that he left.

To that, with eyes wide opened and confusion written on her face, Hana had to answer as normal as she could.

"Thanks. Good night to you too."

And she gazed after his retreating form until she couldn't see him anymore. That was when she noticed that the air felt cooler. She felt colder too. With Hiei left the warmth and she was now alone and cold, with memories that kept replaying themselves in the depths of her mind.

_"Why do you like the view so much?"_

_"Um… it's not the city I like to see. It's the feeling that I enjoy."_

_"Why do you need to feel safe?"_

_"It's nothing. Just… I miss it sometimes."_

_"Why?"_

"_It's no big deal."_

_"So it is something, not just nothing."_

"_It's not that important either. Just a childish feeling."_

A memory and an old feeling squeezed the breath out of her chest. The feeling of just being a touch away from something she longed for in a long time. The girl didn't know exactly what that 'something' was or if Hiei's question was a step to discovering it. But… one thing's for sure: she prayed, from the depths of her heart she prayed that Hiei won't be the first one to find out what she and Rina were hiding from everyone.

* * *

Hana shivered as she thought back at that encounter. She didn't understand what Hiei's intentions were but since he didn't harass her or verbally threaten her… she shrugged it off. The girl decided not to tell her best friend about this so she wouldn't have to worry more. Rina already had a lot on her plate.

In the morning they all took an early train to arrive in Tokyo in time, some of them for school, others for job. She'd never seen Hiei afterwards and she was kind of…glad they didn't meet again. Hana was sure she will feel awkward around the fire demon. The girl didn't forget to call her mother and assure her she was fine. Of course, after the earthquake her mom called the hostel to find out about her daughter's safety and she immediately panicked when Ma'am told her she was at her friend's house, studying. Her mother didn't know Rina's house number so she waited for Hana's call. Since that was delayed too, she became worried. When Hana finally called her she had to hear her mother's reprimanding lecture before lying that she and Rina fell asleep while studying. They didn't even feel the earthquake. She assured her mother that everyone was fine and not to worry too much.

The reminiscence of the conversation left Hana with uneasiness in her stomach. The small girl realized that her life will be full of lies from now on. This was the price she wasn't yet sure she was ready to pay if she wanted to continue befriending the gang. She was unsure, especially after what Hiei told her. The fact that she doesn't have everyone's trust was the least of her worries. Hana was confused! Even with her analytical thinking she wasn't completely ready to make a decision. For once, she was grateful she had more time. More time to make the right decision. The girl was a good friend and she always kept her word toward friends… or foes. But that never involved her family. Her decisions from now on will definitely involve her mother and her little brother. What scarred her most was not _her _safety, but _theirs_.

"Being an adult sucks," Hana mumbled and sighed. The girl wondered how Kurama managed to keep his identity hidden from his mother up until now. How everyone managed not to fail any mission and have a happy life too. They enjoyed it. They were living life to the fullest! Will she be able to live like them? Will she be accepted by them in the first place? How will she protect them or at least help them when the time comes? Or maybe… she'll be a burden instead…

Hana exited the main road and turned right, walking a secondary street which takes her almost directly to her hostel. Warning bells in her head told her it wasn't such a good idea to take that road especially after what Rina warned her but she shrugged it off. It wasn't like she was taking that path for the first time. She always took that path when coming back to the hostel. The road was populated sometimes.

Looking around, she even noticed two men walking 20 meters behind her, so why worry? When she looked forward, other two appeared as if out of nowhere, at the same distance. See? A populated area. Even so, that sudden apparition made her heart skip a beat. Again she disregarded the idea of being followed. Hana was sure it was her overactive imagination that made her feel like that. There was no way she could be stalked. She wasn't an important part in the Urameshi team and she became part of their hangouts not too long ago. A week or two maybe. She wasn't a looker and didn't have expensive clothes so thieves will be disappointed.

Even so, just to make sure, Hana crossed the street on the other side of the road. That's when her chest constricted in slight fear when the four men crossed the street too, in the same formation: two behind, two in front of her.

The distance was shrinking.

The girl's grip on the guitar neck tightened and a frown made it's way on her face as she crossed the street again, this time turning to another street, smaller that the previous and darker. She cursed mentally for that but there was no other option. The street was dark because it was an in-between-blocks street and…the men were still following her, now all four behind her. She managed to put a good distance between her and the gang with her walking choice though.

Now she was sure. She wasn't overreacting. She wasn't over-thinking. They _were_ following her. No. They were _stalking _her. They wanted something from her and she was sure she didn't want to know what. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest. _"This isn't happening to me…"_ she thought as she walked faster. _"There is no way. They must be some bullies or…worse, but…they…they can't catch me!"_

Hana wasn't running but it didn't take long before she sprinted. "Come on! Not this too! First the earthquake now the stalkers. This isn't happening to me!"

She wasn't paying attention to where she was heading now. All she wanted was to loose the offending men. They were still following her and she couldn't help thinking at how strange the situation seemed. She saw a lot of movies, she made a lot of similar scenarios in her mind and created a lot of escaping routes but now her mind was slowly becoming blank.

Hana knew it was panic. She knew she had to chill down and think clearly. She couldn't give away to fear.

"_Think damn it!"_ the girl realized she needed to go to a populated area. But in the direction she was heading, there were only blocks and the main road was in the opposite direction. Hana also didn't know the area that much to try and take short-cuts. The guys could've split up and corner her because she didn't look back to see how many were still following her. She felt lost. Tokyo was a big city and she was there for only two years. There was no way she would take the risk.

Hana looked behind once and noticed the distance between her and the group wasn't bigger than 10 meters. She could even catch a glimpse of their tall and massive bodies. They looked like they were in their thirty's.

She turned left to a dark spot hoping to find a place to hide. Hana turned around holding her guitar closer and being careful not to pull a string and blow up her cover since the men looked like they were stopping to look around. The small girl stuck out her head to look at them. They really looked like they didn't know where she was hidden but then one of the men looked in her direction and she backed away.

Walking with her back behind a huge bin she suddenly felt as if she was dragged down by a weird force. Hana couldn't stop a small scream from getting out and she pulled some strings by mistake. Since the girl didn't have time to close her eyes, she saw a bright light followed by lots of unreal looking colors spinning in a way that made her feel nauseous. Her stomach made flips and turns inside her. Then, there was the bright light again when the falling stopped with an impact. This all happened in a split of second.

Hana had time to take a deep breath only to feel suffocated by the unfamiliar air. She landed on her back. After a few moments she quickly blinked her widened eyes and sat up, remembering her previous situation: the stalkers. She was in a dark place, behind a bin. She was…

The girl looked around and her eyes widened again, this time even more.

She wasn't in the dark place anymore. She wasn't behind the bin anymore. It was still dark but….it looked like the darkness was fading. It looked like the darkness before the sun rise. It didn't look like the same place anymore. The air didn't smell the same anymore. It wasn't hard to breath but…it felt different.

Hana looked puzzled. Even more so after the moment she took in her surroundings. Then she gawked at the…the thing she came from. The 'thing' looked like a hole but a bright one. Its inside was a spinning swirl that danced with multitudes of sparkling colors. The glittering prism looked like they were jumping out of the swirl. The 'thing' remembered her of something she saw in a SF movie and if she remembered it right it was called…

"A portal!" Hana almost screamed. Her eyes widened again, more than it was usually possible and she quickly spun around looking fearful and expecting. What she saw made her sweat in an instant. She was surrounded by, no, not buildings, but solitary tress. They looked like they belonged to a forest but they didn't form a forest anymore. The pavement was replaced by solid earth and from place to place burned the scent of herbs. She looked up towards the sky. The sky was a dark inky shade with a bright hue. But she couldn't find the source which was the invisible sun. Even so, she had the feeling it wasn't night…anymore.

The girl looked back at the… portal, her mouth slightly open.

"Where am I?" But she didn't have time to realize her position because immediately her face contorted with fear.

The portal seemed active.

The spinning became faster.

Hana took some steps away from the portal seeing that she was still too close to it. _"Something's coming out of it!"_ she thought. But she hoped her hunches were wrong.

Her guesses were right. One by one, the four men from earlier stepped out of the portal as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh God! No…" Hana was frozen. She was still holding her guitar close in front of her body as she backed away. As expected, her mind started analyzing the situation quickly.

Running wasn't a solution. She didn't know where she was and it was a possibility that they were more familiar with this place. She would run right in their trap!

Staying meant fighting them. That wouldn't have been a problem four years ago. She used to pick fights with her middle school colleagues and she always managed to win because she was short, had speed and a hard kick that took her opponents by surprise but now… her muscles didn't have the same strength as when she was training every day and on top of that, her opponents weren't middle school kids! They were four full grown adults that were probably used to worse things than a girl's punch. Besides, her knee was still hurting her, especially after how fast she ran moments before.

So what were her chances?

Something else made her eyes narrow.

One, because she knew the first rule was to show no fear; two, because the men smirked. Evilly. She didn't think humans could smirk like that. It looked almost…devilish.

Three… because something was happening to their bodies.

Hana stopped herself from looking shocked even thought her whole body screamed to run, to hide, to get away. She continued to watch in horror as their skin became red or green or a sickening blue while on their heads or foreheads grew horns. Their teeth were replaced with big fangs and their eyes became golden orbs instead or the dark colors their irises had earlier.

"_.fuck."_

"_You see, the time is different,"_ the small human girl recalled what her best friend told her in one of her stories. _"When here is day,_ there _is night. When here is morning,_ there _is evening. You can say that time is upside down compared to the time in the_ Human World."

Hana's throat dried and she felt her stomach constrict.

"_God…no one will find my body here…"_

* * *

Hiei was heading back from his patrol since it was finally over. He and another demon who had the duty to 'smell' the humans that passed through what was once the barrier were heading towards the fortress on Mukuro's vehicle, one that looked much like a giant bug. He had found humans almost dead today, but he'd sent them back anyway. If they were to live, then they will live no matter what.

The fire demon was glad the patrol ended. He was bored and even a little annoyed that he still had to patrol even when he was _already _in charge of the sinister situation in Makai. There were no more attacks after Enki's incident so there were no leads on who the culprits were. The only thing Mukuro was doing was sleeping in her giant-weird-looking bed or, when in the mood, assisting his meetings with the demons in charge from the other regions. And when he said 'assisting' it meant listening to their discussions and amusing herself when conflicts appeared. Her attitude was pissing him of! _She_ was in charge with the Alaric region, not him. **_She_** should be looking over the situation with the rebels not **him**! What was she thinking? He even changed his patrol to night time so that he will have more time for the problems at hand.

"_Ch. That woman!..." _

The fire demon's companion suddenly sniffed the air and that action made Hiei growl, knowing what it meant.

"Another one?" he asked annoyed as the demon nodded his head.

Hiei thought about it. He wanted to say to let the human root where he was because he wasn't in any mood to go play hero when his patrol was finally over.

"How far?" he still asked.

"About 400-500 meters from here," the other demon responded. "But he has company. Four C-class demons."

"Ch... not even a challenge," Hiei said and with that he was gone in a blur.

* * *

Hana was shocked beyond words as she looked the four creatures with ill intentions in their eyes. No, not creatures. They were demons. She knew that much. Though, if this situation appeared one month earlier, she would still call them creatures or maybe devils - considering the fact that she was a Christian - but that was a long shot. The four in front of her looked too real to be called devils.

For what seemed like the millionth time this evening, her mind went on an analyzing rampage. Question after question came to her: who were these demons? What did they want with her? Were they a part of those rebels Hiei was talking about? Did those attackers found out so quickly her connection with the ex-Tanteis? Will she be used as a hostage? Is this all a coincidence or…was this their plan to drag her in a world where she couldn't get any help?

None of the questions found their answers the second they came to her. But the question that kept nagging her was _what_ in the world(s) did they want with _her_? Those evil grins told her that she really wouldn't want to know the truth. Although it looked like the answer will be revealed soon anyway.

Hana took a couple of steps back.

The red-skinned demon took two steps towards her. With his big steps, her attempt to put some distance between them looked futile.

"I never thought catching you will be so simple," the red demon was the first to speak and his crancky voice sent shivers down her back. "You relieved us the trouble of dragging you here without humans finding out. What a good girl."

Reflexively, Hana took a defensive stance, the guitar still close to her, as a protective wall.

"Oi! It looks like the human's gonna play hard to get," the green demon spoke then laughed.

"As if she could escape us," one of the two blue demons added with a cackle.

"She should just come quietly like before. She would do a nice slave like that," The other bluish demon said.

Hana frowned. Slave? What is this all about? What was happening? _"Whatever they mean, I'm not gonna back down without a fight. Otherwise, I won't be able to call myself a friend of Rina and her group ever!... that if I survive this…"_ the girl thought and took an attack stance. She was sure that mentioning her connection to the gang won't do her any good and it could just make things worse.

"So, you wanna fight?" the red demon spoke with a grin. "Fine then. We'll accomplish this wish of yours…not like you're even a match."

"Let's give her a lesson, boys."

"Yeah, let's show her how she should stand before us," the red one continued now looking Hana straight in her eyes. "I'll make you feel fear and pain and we will laugh at your screams. Like every other human you'll be begging me to stop and show mercy. I'll make you become the most obedient servant Makai's ever known." He grinned.

Hana gulped, sweat covering her face, her back, her neck. _"I need to calm down. They feed on my fear. I need to remain calm!"_ she thought but she felt despair more than calmness.

The demon started to run towards her and she didn't have time to get away but in a reflexive gesture she raised the guitar protectively in front of her. That action didn't make her any good because the big guy threw the instrument aside with an effortless hand kick.

Hana didn't have time to think it will be painful when he will grip her throat and raise her eye-level. She didn't have time to think it was all a dream when the sound of a broken guitar was heard. The pain in her neck, the suffocating sensation, the throb in her heart for the broken guitar, they all told her she wasn't dreaming. It was all too real and she felt like she was living the last moments of her life. But in these last moments she wasn't seeing her life playing as a movie in front of her eyes like it was supposed to. She didn't feel at ease. All she could see was the maniacal grin on her captor's face, his golden eyes asking for blood and all she could feel was fear and pain.

She didn't like it one bit.

But she wasn't one to be broken so easily. No. She would not dishonor her friends like that. This demon, these demons needed to know that they couldn't mess with the Urameshi group like they wanted. She wasn't much of a match but like hell she'll get down so easily.

Hana opened her eyes, which were tightly shut before, and looked the demon in his eyes.

Coldblooded eyes.

Those eyes… frightened her.

She won't show weakness.

He wanted to see her fear, her pain?

Hana griped his hand around her neck and squeezed it as hard as she could.

He will have none of that!

The girl narrowed her eyes and let a small grin come to her face.

"G-Go to… Hell!" Hana managed to spit out and the result was the one expected. She angered the demon.

The girl only had time to see his face becoming serious and his eyes flashing dangerously before she was thrown with her back on an old tree. Hana hit it hard. For a moment her breath was cut from her lungs as indescribable pain hit her back. Her eyes snapped open and she sucked a breath as she went on the ground at the tree base. The hair-clip that was holding her hair in a low tail unclipped and the hair fell on her face, enough to cover her expression of pain from the beast.

It hurt a lot but she wasn't going to back away. She made her resolve. She won't show the pain. _"No. I won't give you that pleasure."_

Hana looked up at him trying hard to regain her composure. From thinking to doing it was a long way and never in her life, not even in her childhood day when she was having a lot of street fights in her hometown, she felt so much pain.

The girl tried to stand up. _"Come on. Come _**_on_**_. Don't lose it now!"_

"You…" the youkai approached slowly. He was radiating killing intend. And she felt her resolve slipping away from her…

"You little-"

Hana's heart skipped a beat when she felt the wind's touch, as if something passed by her, and the beast's talking abruptly stopping. She looked up and barely noticed the demon's angry face turned into one of shock and fear before her eyes widened too at the sight.

A man was standing in front of her, his back at her, dressed all in black and in his bandaged right hand a sword was shinning in the morning light.

"_Wait. Bandaged…"_

Hana suddenly looked up expecting somewhere in her ravished mind to see a certain fire demon and she was right. She would recognize that hairstyle anywhere. Her eyes widened again, this time because of joy. The fact that Hiei wasn't the right person to come save her right now never crossed her mind. She knew one thing. She was saved.

Hiei looked the four frightened demons with an emotionless face. But that was enough to make them back away.

"M-Masaka…" one of them said, Hana wasn't sure which one because at that time she was concentrating only on Hiei, though she saw them turning to leave… and that was the last thing they did before blood splashed everywhere they were. The next moment Hiei was standing near the puddle of blood with a disgusted look on his face.

"Weaklings," he spoke and swung his sword once fast to clean the blood from its blade. Only then did he look towards the girl he just saved and his eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

Hana's eyes were wide opened too but not in fear as the fire demon expected. Not in disgust as she expected but… in awe. Yes, she was fast at analyzing things and situations. Yes, she was fast with taking decisions and adjusting to new environments but now… now was a special case and for some reason her mind ceased to process anything.

There she was, in an unknown world, barely standing and looking at a pool of blood and at its maker without blinking, without a reaction. She was saved, yes. But what now? And with what cost? And yes! The creatures wanted something very bad with her but they were killed! God damn it! She was still Christian! And they were killed in front of her!

And the one that killed them was one of them but the same time one of her friends, the same one that gave her the cold-shoulder one day only to ask about her insecurities the next one and the same one that threatened her only a night before _and _the same one that was looking at her now with wide eyes and…the last but not less important…

...the one that shouldn't ever be the first one to discover she knew about the gang's true identities.

Now she was done...

* * *

Usually, the fire demon will save unconscious humans. Usually he would erase their memories and tell one of his subordinates to send them home.

Usually.

Why isn't he doing that now too?

That is because:

1) the girl was conscious, barely standing but she was awake and aware.

2) he was alone since he was afraid that since the human he was supposed to save had company and if he was still coming here with the vehicle he wasn't sure the human will make it and

3)…because the human girl standing in front of him was none other than Kurama's onna good friend: Hana.

He looked at her for a moment until his surprise dissipated and his face became emotionless like always and then he started walking towards her. He still had to check if she was alright. Not that he cared but the detective and the others seemed like they took a liking in her. He wouldn't want to hear their complaints if they find out he didn't do anything.

"Great! How is it that I'm the one always stuck with saving you?!" he spoke.

That was the moment Hana snapped out of her shock and looked at his approaching figure.

"They were…demons…" she mumbled and moved her look towards the corpses. That's why she hated horror movies. All the blood, their opened eyes, the sliced organs, the mutilated bodies was more than she could take at once. The smell invaded her nostrils and a wave of nauseous made her hands tremble.

Hana's statement made Hiei stop in his tracks and once again widen his eyes. How did she know? Was it just a guess? He noticed her tremble and knew what was coming. Shock. Like every other human awake, she was about to enter a state of shock… or that was usually. It seems that when he was around this onna nothing went normally.

And this time was no exception.

"Hiei…is this…your world?" Hana raised her eyes to him, curiosity inside them.

"Is this…Makai?"

Hiei frowned. He didn't expect this and he was at a loss for words. From what the fire demon could tell, the girl looked like she kind of knew what she was asking about or she was just an open-minded like the oaf's sister. But whatever she was or whatever she knew, she had to forget this encounter. It didn't do her nor him any good.

The Jaganshi moved towards her as the woman continued to look at him and try to stand up on her own. His body moved on its way when he saw her leg giving away and starting to collapse. He caught her by her forearms and helped her sit down again. She didn't look dangerously hurt but for a human he was sure it hurt. However, all the pain will end now. Hiei had to admit that even if he wasn't a human lover, he wanted a normal life for her, not one hunted by bad memories. He will end this nightmare now and she will be able to return to her peaceful life.

The pain in her previously wounded leg and the pain in the new achieved wounds from her back, hands and neck were making Hana numb but not that unaware of what the fire demon was doing. She saw the glowing in his third eye and she barely had time to note that it was the first time seeing it before realization sunk in.

"Don't!" Hana had time to yell firmly and she pushed him away, an action that made her back away in the tree and wince in pain at the unfriendly impact.

Hiei looked at her frowning harder.

"Don't do it! Please!"

He almost growled when he spoke "It's for your own good, you stupid woman. You will forg-"

"No! I don't want to forget!" she interrupted. "It's useless to forget something that I already knew!"

"What do you mean?'

"I-I…"

"What do you mean, onna? What do you know?"

His tone sounded threatening and his glare was scary but from this point on Hana didn't have a choice. Her cover was blown away and if she wanted to keep her memories there was nothing she could do except one thing. Tell the truth. She just hoped Hiei was understanding enough to let her live… something told her the opposite.

"I…I already knew about… your nature. I already knew you were a… a demon." She paused. Hiei's eyes became smaller. She didn't look at him anymore.

"And I know Kurama… Yusuke… and Yukina aren't humans too. I knew about Makai, Reikai and…" she gulped. "…and general things from everybody's past: how… you met, what kind of demons you are, your missions, what you've all been through… And I knew… it will be a matter of time before…before I would see it with my own eyes. I knew and I accepted it." She paused again to breathe harder. "So please, don't erase my memories," Hana said looking up at him. "There is no point in doing it."

Hiei didn't say a word for a while but then he stood up, his eyes still on her. "How did you find out?" he demanded.

Hana gulped again. His stare was intense but she didn't move her eyes. Her fate depended on this silly action. Suddenly his stare hardened in a threatening way.

"Are you a spy?" the fire demon hissed. "Who do you work for? How did you get here? Tell me… and I will decide if you'll live or not."

Sweet ran down Hana's back. He thought she was a spy? How could she prove she was not? Hiei wasn't one to believe without a proof.

"No!" she said louder. "No, believe me! I'm not an enemy! I'd never be on-"

"Then how do you know about us?" the man yelled and took a step towards her, towering over her this way.

Hana tried to stand up but her tries made her face grimace in pain. Hiei noticed it. And he remembered he scanned her mind once. He decided she wasn't an enemy but things may have changed. At that time she didn't know a thing about them. Was she contacted by the rebels in this past time? Or she was truly innocent?

"Will you promise to keep it a secret if I tell you?"

That caught his attention.

"I wouldn't want a certain person that told me to get in trouble because of me. And don't worry! The person that told me is one you can trust because she is one of you, guys."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at that. The person is a she? He had a guess…

"And why should I be a part of your lies?" he asked with a harsh tone.

"I never lied to any of you!" Hana said. "If I have to say is that _you_ lied to me but I never judged you and also, I was always sincere in what concerned myself."

"And omitting the truth how is that called?" Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"And what was I supposed to do, Hiei?" Hana took a step forward only for her leg to almost give away. Hiei held her by her arm, steadying her. She held onto his arm too, approaching him.

"What should I have done?" the human girl said in a lower voice. "If I just told you guys, that person would be accused and you'll be forced to accept me. I would never be seen as a member of your pack, just someone that forcefully made her entrance. I just wanted for you to say 'stay' and 'welcome in the crew', all willingly. I wouldn't feel well if that didn't happen. But I guess… I have no choice now, do I?"

All the time Hana spoke Hiei watched her intently. She looked sincere and he wasn't one to be deceived that quickly.

"Hn. You always have a choice."

These words made Hana look up at him with hope.

"Don't get me wrong. I'll have you tell me everything you know or I'll find out the truth my way. For now, you need a healer."

With that he turned his back at her and lowered on the ground, never once moving his eyes from her.

"Get on. I don't have all day."

Hana bitted her lip remembering Rina's words: _"For Hiei…maximum 10 minutes."_

"Wait!" she said as if she remembered something and with an ungraceful walk she went to check something.

Hiei watched her with curious eyes and the same time with annoyance before his look landed on the broken guitar, the object Hana was now inspecting carefully. He could just guess it was hers. He also remembered hearing Kurama's onna playing it and also telling them that Hana too liked the instrument. He also saw her holding it in her lap, her face showing sorrow.

"It's finished," Hana sighed. "It can't be fixed. Not anymore." The girl traveled her fingers on its surface, from the tuning keys to the end of the body. "It was my first guitar, a second hand one, but good enough for me. It created a nice sound." She smiled sadly and sighed but tears started to gather in her eyes, now that the adrenaline was out of her system. "Now it's broken. I don't have anything!" she knew that she sounded weak and maybe a drama queen in the demon's eyes but for once she didn't care.

Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. He just smelled salty water and he could be sure…she was about to cry. God damn it! She was just about to cry! The stupid girl was almost eaten by youkais and she was about to cry for… for a useless piece of wood? Was she nuts? How could a damn guitar be more important than her life?

"Baka ningens."

Hana looked up at him with furry but immediately her face changed to emotionless. "I don't expect you to understand."

Hiei frowned. "Ch. Come on. I don't have all day," he urged as he kneeled down.

The human girl stood up and climbed up his back. She didn't look at her broken instrument and didn't take it with her. It was useless to try anyway. The body was broken and even if the neck could still be repaired…it would've cost too much. She left it behind. And it hurt.

Hana sighed after she clumsily climbed Hiei's back and gripped the front of his shirt.

"Hold on and close your eyes," he said and instantly took off running before Hana could do as ordered, reason why she closed her eyes with a yelp and tightened her grip around his neck harder, not to mention she felt like she left her stomach behind. She received a growl. She didn't loosen the grip. Good thing the air was cold.

The trip didn't take long and Hiei soon stopped, not going easy with her already nauseous body. Her grip still didn't loosen but she slowly opened her eyes and looked forward. Only then she realized how warm Hiei's body felt.

"Yoda! I'm sending the onna home personally. Tell Mukuro-"

"Hiei-sama!"

Hana heard Hiei spoke and she looked up towards a… strange stone looking like a bug…on top of which stood… a small…youkai she was sure…with a big nose… that resembled to a pelican. That until Hiei's name was called and she too looked at her left to see… another youkai. But this one was tall, with a heavy armor on him and…an old looking face thought he still looked young.

"Kiren." Hiei acknowledged the demon.

Said Kiren looked at the girl on his back first but Hiei assured him. "She's Yusuke's friend," the fire demon said and right then he felt her grip tightening as she sucked a breath. It seems like that surprised her more than the tall demon.

Kiren nodded. "Problems at the North borders," he spoke. "The rebels tried to sneak in our territory but we managed to catch some of them."

"Hn." Hiei frowned. He kneeled so that Hana could get down from his back. That was great. A perfect chance to scan their mind and see what they knew. He was tired from waiting and smooth action. He wanted to get this rebellion over once and for all.

"Yoda. Report Mukuro the situation. Kiren. I leave the girl in your care. Do **not** give her the procedure," Hiei said and as he saw the two demons nod, he also felt Hana grip his hand. He looked at her and saw uneasiness in her eyes.

"Hiei…" she mumbled.

"They won't hurt you," he told her and before Hana could complain he was gone.

And so she was left… with two youkais she didn't know that looked dangerous or just creepy. The small girl decided not to judge only by appearance but hell they were scary. She took a breath to calm down and looked at the tall one named Kiren. The demon watched her too as he approached her. Hana knew Hiei told him she was in his care and she supposed that meant he wasn't allowed to harm her but…she still felt uneasy. She hoped Hiei would come back quickly.

Hana was startled when the big-bug-like-giant-stone rocked with a hard noise, as if it just came to life and she briefly wondered if it wasn't really alive when Kiren suddenly appeared behind her, shocking her again. She cursed silently for being so jumpy.

"Human, I'll take you to our fortress until Hiei-sama returns," He spoke with a monotone voice.

The girl nodded and looked at the giant…bug. "What's this?" she asked.

"Hiei-sama didn't specify I need to answer your questions," the tall demon said, making Hana frown and then moved inside the bug through an opened door after he ordered her to follow him.

She did as she was told. After all, what else could she do?

Once she was inside, she felt the vehicle – she realized that was it – tremble harder and move. Hana looked inside the room which resembled more to a medical room. Well, 'medical' was the most suitable word after 'torture'. It had a tall table - or bed or medical table – in the middle of the room and lots of instruments and equipments near walls and there were also a few chairs but no window. There wasn't the specific scent though and for that she was grateful.

The human girl took a seat on one of the chairs and looked at the tall demon sitting near the door, arms crossed over his chest, head bowled, straight shoulders and closed eyes. It reminded her of Hiei and she found herself wondering what he was doing before her thoughts got her thinking about what _she_ was going to do. She was tired, she was hungry, she was hurt, she was inside a moving bug with a silent predator – she was aware that she was watched – she was going to _Mukuro_'s fortress and she didn't know when she will be sent home or what she's going to tell Ma'am for being so late.

Hana sighed. She just wanted this to be over. No. She didn't want that. She wanted for the bug to never stop so she wouldn't be forced to face her friends or Rina. When she'll come back she only had two choices: tell or lie. If she lied to them, Hiei would know and she didn't want him to think badly of her. But if she tells about this… Rina was going to suffer the consequences harder than her.

"_What should I do?"_ In the end she had to choose between her pride and Rina's pride and she held both of them close to her heart.

_"Rina-chan…" _Hana thought._ "She told me so many stories about this place. I could see the sparkles in her eyes whenever she will speak about it. I knew she wanted to come here. I knew she wanted to see the place her beloved came from. The place Yukina came from. The inaccessible place for normal humans like her, like me… Makai. I never imagined that if it has to be one of us, _**I'**_ll be the one to share stories about how it looks like, how it sounds, how it smells. That, if I get out _alive_ of here…"_ She knew Hiei wouldn't let anything happen to her but still…he wasn't there. He wasn't there with her, to keep her safe. The girl felt more than anxious and even though Hiei wasn't a knight in shining armor, she felt safe around him.

_"I must trust Hiei. I must trust my friends first before pretending their trust. I know he will help me get back home. Just calm down, calm down_..."

* * *

In what seemed too early, the bug stopped and they got out. Kiren told her to follow him and she did that. The bug stopped in front of the fortress and somehow Hana wasn't surprised it looked like… a more gigantic bug. _"Mukuro sure has weird tastes…"_ Inside, the hall was dark, the walls were painted in dark colors and the furniture had weird forms giving the impression of stomach walls and blood veins. It was creepy. More creepy but she didn't voice her mind.

Kiren lead her to a room that also resembled to a medical room only better equipped. This one didn't have windows either. Her inspection was interrupted by the demon's voice.

"Human, you'll stay here. A healer will come to treat your wounds," he said and turned to leave but was stopped.

"Wait! There is no need!" Hana said quickly. "I-I mean…until Hiei returns, there is no need. I can wait." The girl didn't want to say it but she was afraid to let a demon touch her, as creepy as the demons she just saw looked like. She imagined the healer would look like a zombie or something and she really had enough of being touched by weird demons. She briefly wondered if her demon friends also have a second, more demonic look.

Kiren looked at her expressionless.

"I'm Hana by the way. Nice to meet you." She tried to cover her uneasiness and probably her rude refusal but Kiren didn't respond and he just ignored her, turning to leave again.

"You really do resemble Hiei a lot…" Hana said and immediately gulped when he gave her a weird look. Once again she wondered if she wasn't rude or if she just said something inappropriate.

"What do you mean?" he asked in his low voice and she sensed a small threat there.

She gulped again and tried to respond as brave as she could. "Nothing. Just that… you resemble him a lot." He was still looking at her like that! Her mind yelled 'Danger! Danger!' suddenly.

"Well, I noticed that you have the same position in there… while we were coming here in…that vehicle and that you don't speak too much, just like Hiei. Also, both of you dislike humans and ignore those who you held no interest in and… well, you both usually have an expressionless face." Hana paused to wait for his reaction. When it didn't come she added "That's all I could notice" and tried to smile but it was a failure.

Kiren looked at her a few seconds with the _same_ look on his face and then turned to leave, slightly amazed by how much the human managed to notice in the small amount of time spent together. "I'm nothing like that man," he added and was gone without closing the door behind him. Hana just assumed he was still outside the door so she too added:

"I never said you are like Hiei. I just said you resemble in some way with him. That's all." But the reply didn't come and she refrained from saying. _"See what I told you? Hiei would also ignore me if the subject wasn't one he liked."_ And this thought made her wonder why would Kiren dislike being associated with Hiei. From what she knew, Hiei was a powerful youkai and in a high rank. Wasn't such an association something to be proud of? Or Kiren really disliked Hiei… after all, Hiei wasn't the sociable type of guy but Kiren didn't look like one either. Wasn't that something to make them more… close?

In any way… she did it. She upset the tall demon, that she was sure of.

"Darn it… I've done it. Kiren probably didn't like Hiei…" she said out loud. "But they do resemble!"

Hana heard a chuckle outside the room and she snapped her attention towards the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who stood there. Of course, she didn't recognize the demon but she had a guess… and it wasn't a reassuring one.

"Nice observation," the demon spoke, "but it isn't good to tell that to a youkai… especially by a human."

Hana's blood seemed like it stopped running through her veins. She felt her throat dry up and sweat ran down her neck. She felt frozen in her spot and she didn't know why. The youkai in front of her didn't visibly threaten her but there was something that… made her feel fear. No, it wasn't only fear. She felt overwhelmed. She felt small and weak and a thought ran through her mind between 'Danger bells' and that was:

_"Who is...?"_

* * *

**Notes:**

Can you guess who the new apparition is? Come on, :D Come on, give it a try! ^^ I'll announce those who guessed right at the beginning of the next chapter and I will also respond to one question, any question, curiosity or spoiler about Real Life. Interested? Of course, my beta already guessed and she will receive her prize right away. :)

Ok this is the end of chapter 6. Now don't think I'll transform Hana into a damsel in distress in every chapter. No way in hell! But this scene was needed, the one with the stalking and the demons. The reason SHE was stalked by demons will be shown later so be patient and don't judge without knowing the reasons behind. This scene will play an important part during the whole story and it's related to the rebels' attacks. Now, this is enough to be known.

I guess you also noticed I made Hiei call Rina 'Kurama's onna'. Well, the reason will be uncovered later…*I have the feeling I said that already*

**News! **I have updated my profile, adding my facebook account and also I've published another trailer on YouTube, made for the story "From Crimson to Red" owned by EminaKotek-nightmare, my dear beta. Check it out, comment, check the story too if you didn't know it already and give us feedback. :) Also, there is a poll in my profile because I was thinking about starting another story and I'd like to know if you have a favorite. The story ideas are in my profile too. Vote the one that feels interesting to you. ;)

Next chapter: _"In or out"_

_"An encounter, never in my human life I thought it was possible…is this the right time for cards to be shown on the table and secrets to be unfolded? I was tired of secrets anyway but…how is this gonna affect my relationship with everyone? And what about Rina? Will _**_anyone_**_ accept me now and…will I come back home today?"_

Thanks again for still reading this. I'm happy there are people out there that like the story. I will continue writing, that's for sure even though…I can't update regularly and for that I apologize. See you next update and have a good time! I'm waiting for your opinion.

Bye!


	8. In or Out

******10/17/2012: This chapter was re-edited, checked for typos and grammar errors but the content remained the same. No modification to the original plot was produced.**

**Author Notes: **

Hey there! I missed you guys! I hope you missed me too... :) Here's the new installment. I just received it from Emina who did a wonderful job editing it (like always :X).

Apologizes: I thought that if I go to college I'll have more time for myself because, you know, you only have to study the subjects you applied for but the truth is... it's much harder than in highschool! So I'm apologizing for still not being able to update faster. I'll try to compensate and work harder on the quality of my updates! :)

Thanks: to my every reader out there, to those who had put my story on Favorites/Alert and to those who took the time to review the previous chapter: **MangaMaid4545, kuro403**, **MyLifeInWhole** ,** Kagome141414**. The special thanks goes to my wonderful beta **EminaKotek-Nightmare**. who fought with my English and made this chapter one of the best!..you better update soon too . and **Drippingly Sarcastic** :X:X:X who made me**_ the best birthday present_**: she posted the _Hiei&Botan story_ (and sequel) _**Falling in Lust **_that we've been talking about for two years now and I was so happy to see the shout out in the beginning of it! Thanks again! ...I'll try to reply soon. :D

The winners: :D Last time I posted a little challenge (if you can even call it like that) and asked you to give your opinion on who do you think the new apparition is. :) Those who responded were **MangaMaid4545**, **MyLifeInWhole** and **Kagome141414** (besides Emina) and they were right! :D Congrats! I'll keep my word and answer whatever question you have, guys! So don't forget to pick your prize! :))

Promises: I won't make any this chapter but I have to tell you something about this one. The second part of Hana's little adventure in Demon World will continue thought there won't be so much action, mostly discussions and small… verbal fights. From this point of view you can consider it boring but I tried to make the dialogue and the turns in speeches as interesting as I was able to. I hope you will find this chapter worthy of your time and you will enjoy the reading.

and of course

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

**Real Life**

**Chapter 7. In or out**

* * *

Previously in Real Life

"_Darn it… I've done it. Kiren probably didn't like Hiei…" she said out loud. "But they do resemble each other!"_

_Hana heard a chuckle outside the room and she turned her attention towards the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the person who stood there. Of course, she didn't recognize the demon though she had a good idea… and it wasn't a reassuring one._

"_Nice observation", the youkai spoke "but it's not smart to tell a demon… especially by a human."_

_Hana's blood froze in her veins. Her throat felt dry and sweat ran down her neck for the millionth time in the last hour. She felt rooted in her spot without even knowing why. The demon in front of her didn't openly threaten her but there was something that… frightened her to the utmost degree. No, it wasn't only fear. She felt overwhelmed. She felt small and week. Danger bells ran through her mind. But all throughout the panic, all she could think was: _

_"Who is...?"_

* * *

In front of her stood a demon feared for hundreds of years; all her strength and glory displayed by her respectable stance. Her straight back rested on the door frame. She emanated a solemn air and a proud atmosphere. She had short hair with bangs covering her good eye. Her other eye was replaced with a lentil and it stared robotically at Hana. Half of the female demon's face was covered with scars. Unlike others who would hide their scars in shame, this demon wore it boldly to display the horrible struggles she suffered. It was like a badge of honor. Her body was that of a fighter. Despite the loose clothes, her lean built was prominent. She had a gleam on her prosthetic eye as she looked at Hana with a small mischievous smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Mukuro-sama".

It was Kiren's voice. He came into view behind her and bowed slightly from his head. Hana wasn't paying attention to him anymore though. All her nervousness was now concentrated on the youkai looking dead straight at her: Lord Mukuro, former Ruler of Alaric, one of the Three Great Kingdoms of Makai.

"_Oh God, please help me…"_

The human girl was told that Mukuro was also in charge of taking care of the humans crossing the borders. Even so, that information didn't trump the assurance of her life.

"So you're the human Hiei brought back with him," Mukuro spoke without moving from her place. "I heard from his patrol members and I was curious: why would the famous Jaganshi, known for his cold hearted reputation, go through all the trouble of assuring the safety of a humble _human_ girl?" the youkai paused while the human gulped.

Hana noticed her throat was parched, and not out of thirst.

"Kiren, you can go now. Yoda informed me about the rebels," the former Ruler ordered without giving so much as a glance at her inferior.

"Yes, Lord…Mukuro," the tall youkai spoke and with another bow, he left. But not before letting a smirk peak through his face. It seemed to say 'You're in trouble, girl, I've got my revenge'. Hana would've glared at the youkai if she could… maybe even stab him.

Mukuro didn't let her eye leave the girl's sight. The former leader could feel the surprise and slight fear emanating from her body as if she knew the situation she was in, but there was something else there too: curiosity, excitement. Maybe the human wasn't aware yet but she was also curious about the demon. _**That**_ surprised Mukuro.

Indeed, Hana was looking really curious at the respectable woman in front of her. She tried not to stare and unconsciously she straightened her back and worked on a polite reply. The best one though seemed to be answering with a question.

"Are you really…Mukuro-sama?...The Ruler of…Alaric?" she really tried not to stutter. Well, at least she spoke the whole words.

At this, Mukuro frowned. "Indeed, I am. How do you know of my existence? Humans are not supposed to know about us…about _me_," she responded in a calm voice.

Actually, the youkai had a guess. From the human girl's looks – long brown hair, brown eyes, pleasant look, average height, knowledgeable of Makai and of her identity – she thought this could be the woman Raizen's son was considering mating. She heard that the woman looked like this and the girl in front of her matched the description. Otherwise, why would her second-in-command personally assure her safety?

The former ruler didn't like something thought: the girl looked too fragile. She was thin even if her body was appealing enough. Mukuro wondered if she would live through the mating process and also…what was in that kid's mind for taking a human as a mate?

Hana bowed in respect. She was, after all, in her custody and in her home. She had to be polite because she had no idea what the demoness's thoughts were. Who knows, maybe her life will depend on that. But she also had pride so the bow wasn't too deep, only enough to show respect and not offend. Of course, the intention didn't escape Mukuro's vigilant eye.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hana Hirata. I am a friend of Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara and…well, I think I'm a friend of Hiei too…but with him is always hard to tell." When she finished, the girl's heart was racing but Mukuro seemed clearly surprised.

Hana was sure Mukuro was smart enough to see that she was more than aware of this world and that she possessed a lot more information besides this small introduction. But what was the point of hiding it now? The human girl also knew Mukuro was a telepath like Hiei and considered it unnecessary to lie to someone like this demon. It was like a death sentence to do so. There was nothing that could be done anyway. With her tripping into this world, her and Rina' secret will soon be discovered, it was only a matter of time, place and people. Now she only hoped things will end well, at least for her best friend because Hana was sure she couldn't get them to trust her that easily anymore. _She_ wouldn't trust herself anymore.

The small girl bit her lip. She really didn't know what to do in this situation especially with her mind overwhelmed by the strong presence of Mukuro.

"Your name is Hana Hirata…" Mukuro said taking two steps inside the room. She crossed her hands over her chest in an elegant manner and looked at the smaller girl with a hint of surprise. Her guess was wrong and she didn't have the chance to meet Yusuke's chosen mate but the girl in front of her also looked…interesting enough.

"Yes," Hana nodded. Her eyes didn't move away from the demon lord. Her powerful presence was amazing. The smooth movements and imposing stance impressed her. She felt like she was in the presence of an emperor… after all, Mukuro had really been a king for fifty hundreds of years. One that didn't lose her position but dissolved her kingdom by her own will. A really impressing woman.

"I've never heard of you," Mukuro continued.

"It is understandable. I am new in their group and… my position there is kind of… special."

"How's that?" the ruler was getting more and more interested.

"It is… more complicated," Hana admitted, not really wanting to give away the whole situation.

"Detail."

The simple order and her gesture to take a seat on the chair behind her, as well as Mukuro's action of sitting down on the chair in front of her told Hana she wasn't getting away that easily. So she complied, sat down, not as elegant as the demoness but still keeping her back straight and looking the ruler in the eye.

"I was introduced to them only recently and right after that I was told the truth about their lives and…past… as well as present activities," Hana started talking after she sat down. "That happened without the knowledge of any of the group members. I decided that I wanted to stay in the group knowing the risks and I will wait until they will chose to tell me themselves the whole truth. That is, if they decide to keep me around."

"Who told you about them?" Mukuro asked.

"A… close friend of them and mine too."

Mukuro didn't persist seeing as how the girl was protecting her informer. _"That person must be very important to her to cover him so well_…" the demon thought.

"But don't you think it's selfish to keep something so important like this from them?" Mukuro spoke out loud. "Not to mention dangerous too. Your decision could drag them all into trouble."

Hana flinched a little at the harsh words. "It is selfish," she admitted, "but it was not my decision alone. I agreed to this because I trust that person and because I want to protect her pride."

"Giving away _your_ pride?"

"I do not give away my pride," Hana answered sure of herself. Her tone also changed in a way that Mukuro liked. It was determined and her piercing eyes were confirming the human girl's beliefs. "I never lied to Yusuke and the others. I did not dissimulate myself around them and I was sincere in everything. I just did not face them with a truth they are not ready to tell me yet. I do not want to push myself into their lives. I want them to accept me but not to be forced to do that only because I know their secrets. At least, that was the plan…"

"What changed it?" Mukuro asked again, this time any hint of hostility had gone from her voice. It also made Hana more relaxed, especially since the ruler's eyes lost some of their piercing for real curiosity.

The human sighed. "Me, coming here. I had to tell Hiei I already knew about this place and part of how I found out to keep my memories."

Mukuro frowned. "Now that you mentioned, how did you end up here in the first place?"

Hana frowned too trying to remember. "To be honest… I am not sure…."

The human girl explained everything in chronological order: when she left Rina's house, the stalkers, the run, the portal, the changing and how Hiei saved her. Mukuro will ask a question from time to time to clarify things but otherwise she will listen carefully, paying special attention to the stalking part. Hana noticed how the woman's eyes would become smaller when there were parts that caught her attention.

"I think it was bad luck. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Hana concluded when she finished her story.

Although Mukuro seemed to contemplate Hana's story, she didn't look too convinced with the girl's conclusion. "I don't think it was all a coincidence. I don't think you were personally targeted to be used as trading either since not even_ I _knew about your existence." The youkai paused to let the words sink in. "The portal was there not by accident and you were cornered into that direction on purpose." The demon paused again. "What you just told me is really important." Mukuro looked into her eyes, "You've heard about human slavery?"

Hana's frown deepened. "Yes."

"You just helped me discover the way humans are attracted to Makai and then kidnapped for slave trades." Mukuro smiled content. "Not all ordinary humans are targeted but only those with spiritual powers. Not every human resists in the Makai air."

Hana widened her eyes while Mukuro seemed really content with her new realization.

"I came here being curious about the human Hiei protected so specially and I was so surprised to see you really… hyperactive." The former ruler smiled as she continued her explanations. "Normally, humans are found almost unconscious, drained of energy. But here you stand resisting this poisonous air really well. I can only say, now that I saw you that you do have a little bit of spiritual awareness and that explains why you were targeted."

Hana was silent for a while, processing this new information that again changed the way things will go from this point on. She was really impressed at how many new things she learned in such a short period of time that had the result of changing normal views. Rina was right. She needed to be more open-minded if she wanted to keep up with everything that still remained unknown in her life from the moment she accepted to be part of the gang's life. However, she never expected to find out she actually had something in common with them: spiritual awareness, one thing she always wished for, one thing that made her feel… closer to them. Closer but...still so far away.

"I see… could Hiei, Yusuke and the others already know about my awareness?" Hana asked hopeful. Why? She wasn't sure.

"Very possible," Mukuro said. "But I can't promise you that the powers you have can turn you into a fighter. At your level, I can't even tell if you are fit for a fighter, a healer, a kekkai user, a psychic or anything else. So don't get your hopes high. Also, at your age and with your short human life spam… there are probably zero chances that you'll develop any form of power."

"I understand," Hana nodded. "Truth be told, I do not intend to become a fighter but if there is any way to make use of my awareness to help my friends I would not say no," her face turned into a slightly sad one. "That, if they still want me with them."

Mukuro sighed closing her eye. "That, only they can decide." She opened it again and looked straight to the girl's. "You accepted this risk from the beginning."

"Yes, I did. I wish I just…know how to proceed. What to do…" Hana admitted. "Because it is not only about myself, it is someone else's pride that matters too."

"You'll have to choose between her pride and your pride, onna."

Hana's head jerked up at the sound of the voice and sure enough its owner came into view.

"Hiei."

Mukuro however didn't move a muscle, only choose to look at her heir from the corner of her eye.

Hiei advanced into the room and looked over the girl's body, taking in the bruises, scratches, beatings and all in all, the not quite good shape she was in. He frowned. Before he could yell at her about why she was _still_ untreated, Hana beat him at it. Her voice tone was once again determined.

"My pride stays in protecting the pride of the ones I care about. There's no pride to be chosen over another."

The fire demon growled as he approached her, stopping only an arm's length away from her, towering over her. "You are stupid. You choose to let go of your pride for the sake of another. With this way of thinking you wouldn't survive a day in Makai."

"I don't need to survive in Makai because this is no place for me," Hana said rising from her seat and staying only a hand away from Hiei, both at the same level and looking fierce.

Mukuro seemed amused by the situation. It was quite entertaining to watch the two quarreling over principles that none of them was willing to let go. She was also impressed with the courage the human girl was displaying, starting a fight with someone like Hiei. In a way, she expected it, seeing how well she behaved in front of _her_.

Hana's eyes were burning with determination. She felt that she needed to win this fight, receive the fire demon's acknowledgement first, before moving on to the other members of the gang. Only then would she stand a chance when the time comes. She can't count on Rina to come and save her this time.

"Besides, there are times when you have to choose others over yourself, Hiei, because this is what your heart is telling you," the girl continued.

"I do not need preaches from a human and I definitely don't need stupid feelings to dictate my actions," Hiei spat the words out. "I should've erased your memory when I had the chance, annoying brat. That way I would've got you out of the trouble on choosing over your pitiful pride."

"And you would've resolved what?" Hana retorted too, bitter from the insults. "I already know about demons and there is nothing you can do."

"Then I would've made you forget everything."

"You can't. Human brain is made in such a way that information is completely erased only if the neurons are killed. And guess what, less neurons means that I have clinical problems that will raise questions which will be answered by someone. And who will get into troubles? You."

"And do you think that Kurama's onna could get you out of this mess this time?" Hana widened her eyes. "You thought I didn't figure it out who told you? It's obvious she was the only one close enough to you that could tell you. What do you think the others will say when they find out about your little scheme? Do you think they will be happy about it?"

Hana wanted to say something but words didn't come out the way she wanted them to. After a short pause she managed to speak. "We already decided that I will stand up for her and she will stand up for me. We accepted the consequences and the risks and also, any kind of decision everyone will make."

Hiei looked at the girl's face searching for any sign of hesitation. "When did she tell you?" he asked calmer now.

"The day I met you."

"Liar. I checked your mind that day, you knew nothing about us." Hiei frowned.

"She told me after we left the diner," Hana clarified.

As Mukuro watched the scene, she was slightly amused, slightly interested and more intrigued. It was funny to see her heir arguing with the girl as if the two have known each other for years. But it was more amazing to see that the girl was getting to him, little by little_. _

_"Maybe it's a good thing this happened,"_ Mukuro thought. _"Maybe this girl is really worthy of being in his group. From what I can see, Hiei is a bit fond of her. Why, I can't tell, but I'm sure the two have a little history, even though she said they're not quite friends. Hmm… maybe he should be spending a while in Ningenkai. I bet something good will come from this."_

"So you see… it's pointless to try and fix anything now," Hana spoke after a while, with a calm voice too. The two held each other's gaze for a couple of seconds before the fire demon gave in and unclenched his fists, adopting a nonchalant posture and looking aside from her.

"Fine," he said. "Do whatever you want. I couldn't care less about what you do."

Hana closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She was more relaxed, now that she won this battle. The girl knew that there was still a war to be won before she could say that everything's fine but she'll worry about that when the time comes. She opened her eyes and looked at the Jaganshi.

"Hiei, I know the risks. If I wasn't fully convinced I can stand them, I would've never returned to your group," the small girl spoke with new found determination. "Rina-san is my best friend. I gave her my word that I will stay by her side in any situation, whatever the consequences are and I intend on keeping my word even if you or the others don't like it._** That**_ is my pride."

Hiei looked at her again and sighed, "Do as you wish but don't expect me to take the responsibility of your life or safety. Your choice, your business."

Hana nodded, "I would never place such a responsibility on your shoulders."

"Hn."

Mukuro decided it was the right time to interfere, taking enough notes about the situation, the girl and those two relationships.

"Hiei, I know you've heard my hypothesis about how she ended up in Demon World," Hiei nodded. "You agree with it?" Mukuro looked up at him.

The fire demon closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's very likely that you're right. That way of attracting humans here seems to be very effective. Explains why Yoda and the other sensory type youkais reported smelling humans passing through the gaps only for their scent to disappear in a matter of seconds. Every time we go to the place they were detected, there will be no sign of them, as if they weren't there in the first place."

"I see," the former ruler nodded. "What did you find out from the youkais caught at the border?"

"Nothing. They were sent to spy on our security system," Hiei reported. "I've scanned their minds. They don't know the identity of their chef, they were randomly picked and told to report about our security to a man who's face was covered and who didn't emit any youki in the same place they were hired. It looks to me that they are really cautious. Even with my Jagan, I can't catch any trail if they randomly hire spies. This way every demon in Makai is a suspect."

"Excuse me for butting in but… can't you disguise some people in civilians or make them look like 'random demons' and see if they can be 'randomly' selected?" Hana suggested, making both the demons look her way. "Pay them with the same coin. This way you will at least get some information and who knows, maybe pinpoint their hideout."

"You think is that easy?" Hiei spitted.

"Actually, I was thinking something along the lines too…" Mukuro came into her help, holding her chin in her hand. "I think we should consider this plan. At least we found out something about their way of working. We know that they must have a mastermind behind them, so we need to be especially cautious too."

"Heh, there's no point. They will notice the missing of their spies. If they're as smart as you say, they will change the spying method," the fire demon argued.

However, Mukuro wasn't sharing his point of view, "You didn't work with as many demons as I worked in my whole life, Hiei. The rebels are smart, but they are arrogant too. I noticed that in the way they made the attacks. Those were not only meant to distract us from who knows what they're doing – and somehow I have the feeling the reports Yoda sent may have a connection with the rebels' activities – but they are also meant to show us that even if they don't do things behind our back we won't be able to catch them. This is a clear sign of defiance and I am no longer willing to ignore it."

The former leader stood up and walked towards the door.

"_Who knew she was actually paying attention to the reports we were giving her…"_ Hiei thought as he raised a questioning brow.

"_Don't think I didn't hear that. Believe it or not, I'm still ruling Alaric, you fool!"_ the ex-ruler retorted.

"Send your human friend home and then start preparing our counterattack," the tall youkai said out loud from the door. "Select a few men you trust and send them to the field with orders to get into the enemy spying system and get as much information as possible. Inform Yusuke and your other friends but keep it a secret from Reikai, Enki and the other territories. With less people that know about this plan there are more chances to succeed," Mukuro said before she was almost out of their sight.

But before she could disappear, she turned around and looked at Hana, "I expect this isn't the last time we speak," she said making both Hana and Hiei raise their eyebrows. "Come back to Makai if you have the chance. Who knows, maybe you'll find your place here after all."

Hana blinked in awe and bowed her head politely before responding, "I will keep this in mind although I cannot promise anything," the girl said. "Thank you for everything."

Mukuro smirked and then she left, leaving the two astonished people alone.

The human girl couldn't believe her ears! _"Did Lord _Mukuro_ just… _**_invited _**_me to _**visit**_?..._**the hell?**" she thought blinking. It was unbelievable that she was still in one piece after meeting such a powerful demon, a former Lord nonetheless, even thought she was protected by the new Makai laws. Now she was asked to come back? It was an honor of course. But right now, this was the last thing she considered doing. Hana had enough of Makai for now. She wanted to go home already. She couldn't stand the air anymore. She wanted to breathe the light air that she was used to.

Hiei was the first one to recover from his surprise. He turned to look at the girl from his left and saw how clearly the shock appeared on her face. He couldn't blame her for that. It shocked him too that Mukuro was suddenly so interested in the human girl. He couldn't blame Mukuro either. Hana _was_ an interesting human. No, she was an interesting woman. The way she kept her composure while speaking to such a powerful demon, knowing very well that her life could be taken in any minute without any effort from the Lord and still being polite **and** dignified. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was proud of the woman.

_"Maybe she is worthy of being held close by…"_

"You need a healer," the Jaganshi spoke out loud, his words snapping the human girl from her trance.

"N-No, there is no need," Hana refused, still a little out of it. "I…don't think it's necessary."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "Are you stupid or what? You're injured."

"No worries! It's nothing serious. They're only bruises and scratches that can be explained," Hana waved her hands in front of her dismissively. "Actually, I figured out how to explain my absence to my roommates and hostel Ma'am and I kind of… need to look like this," she explained with a nervous smile and rubbing the back of her head.

"Idiotic humans and your ways of thinking," Hiei grimaced. "Come on. I'll take you home," he gruffly turned to lead the way.

"Huh?" This surprised the girl. _"One minute before he said he won't be held responsible for my safety and now he offers to get me back home… what is in this demon's mind?"_ she thought as she held a questioning look on her face.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched at this, "I said I will take you home. What? Did you expect me to send you home with some other demon and then have to bear Kurama's onna yelling at me for leaving you alone?"

Hana considered this. To be sincere, that was what she expected after his declaration, "Um… honestly?" she asked slightly grinning, slightly grimacing.

At this, Hiei's face fell, "Did you really…" he paused but there was no point for asking because the answer was on her face, "Don't answer," he growled.

"_Ch. This onna…"_ How could she think so lowly of him? "Come on! _Now."_

Hana didn't wait to be told again as she followed after the fire demon quickly.

* * *

Once outside, Hiei kneeled down for Hana to get on his back, just like when he carried her to the bug-like-vehicle. The girl complied this time and the fire demon didn't waste time before taking off into a sprint towards the closest portal. She remembered the last time Hiei carried her and she closed her eyes before he started running. She still held the front of his shirt very tight. To make the trip less nauseous she rested her head between his shoulder and neck; Hiei's hair tickled the skin on her face. Hana also felt her breath being pushed out from her lungs when he took off but she had a guess Hiei wasn't running as fast as the first time because it really was less nauseous.

"_He smells nice",_ the girl thought when the fresh scent of pine came to her. "_I wonder why last time I didn't notice it… maybe I was just too scared to feel anything,"_ Hana sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked when he heard her sigh. He turned his head slightly to look at her. The movement startled Hana who was lost in her thoughts and opened her eyes to meet crimson ones.

"Um… nothing. I was just thinking…" she answered and looked forward when she felt that the wind wasn't hurting her eyes, only to be amazed. "Oh my…" she spoke with wide eyes.

Hiei looked ahead smirking, "What? Surprised?"

Hana looked at him with clear excitement in her eyes, "Surprised? Amazed!" she squealed making the Jaganshi laugh. "Is this how you feel when you run a motorcycle? It's so great! Like you're flying!"

"Ch. You didn't look too excited last time…" Hiei mocked her. "You were hanging on my shirt like it was your last hope."

"You were running too fast last time! And it was my first time too!" Hana retorted.

The fire demon's smirk turned into a mischievous grin as he spoke, "Your first time you say… sorry to disappoint you, onna, but I already took your first time and you weren't even conscious."

At this malicious response, Hana's face turned beat red and she almost yelled at him, "Not my fault you knocked me out! Rina told me what you did!… although, I'm not reproaching you anything... _pervert" _she left the last word unspoken thought.

"Hn. You better not," Hiei said looking ahead.

"Thanks, Hiei," the human girl said. "For saving me-"

"Don't get me wrong, I just did my job, nothing special," Hiei hissed grumpily to shut her up. But that didn't stop her.

"- and for taking care of me."

"I told you, I didn't do it-"

"-thank you!" Hana was the one to interrupt him this time and the fire demon growled, seeing as how he can't make his point. He just dropped it. Not before having the last word…

"Don't get used to this, onna."

The small girl smiled and nodded happily. "I won't. I promise."

"Good," he said then added. "Here's the door to your home."

Hana looked ahead the same time Hiei stopped running and saw the same spinning and weird colored thing she now learned was a portal. Hiei didn't ask her to get down from his back as he walked towards it. The girl tightened her grip on him as he approached.

"You've been through it once. Why are you still scarred?" the demon asked not stopping.

"I didn't like the feeling," Hana complained as she buried her face in his neck again.

Hiei stopped in front of the portal long enough for him to say, "Good, this way you'll think twice before running into one next time," and jumped through it.

She didn't have time to tell him it wasn't her choice the first time and that it was all an accident before the familiar sensation of being dragged into nothingness came over her. The good thing was that this time, the sensation passed much quickly, probably because of Hiei, she guessed. Cold fresh air ran into her face and she knew that she was back into her home world even before opening her eyes.

Hiei didn't stop running when he landed in the Ningenkai but he told her that they will arrive at the hostel soon. And so in a few minutes he stopped again, this time right in front of the said hostel.

"Thanks for bringing me home," Hana said gratefully when she was climbed down from his back.

"You should go in," the fire demon said and turned to leave.

The human girl sighed and looked at the sky dejectedly. It was really dark outside and she didn't have a clue what hour it was. She was damn sure she'll get in trouble when Ma'am will see her and she really hoped the woman didn't call her mom. She didn't want to worry everyone. However, as late as it was, there was still something she wanted to say.

"I know I made your situation harder," she began, making the demon stop and turn to look at her. "I'm sorry for creating problems. I'll do whatever I can not to burden everyone." Hana then looked at him. "I decided that it's time to tell them the truth tomorrow, before I go home, so if you could help me gather them together I'll appreciate it very much."

"And what about the onna? Are you breaking your deal?" the Jaganshi spoke, a little harsher.

"I'm not breaking anything. The 'deal', if you want to call it, ended the moment you discovered us," Hana retorted. "There is no point in hiding anymore if it means you have to dissimulate too. You weren't a part of this at the beginning. I will keep my word and protect her pride and also do what I can so that she won't be accused of anything. I will stand up for her if that's the case. However, this is the part that concerns me the most, I'll let you guys to decide: if you want me in or out. Is it good enough?"

Hiei was silent for a minute, contemplating her words. Then he answered in an emotionless tone, "Don't rush into taking a decision now. I've learned that night is a good adviser. **_I_** don't care whether you tell them or not. I don't even give a damn if they let you in so long as your little scheme doesn't get in my way."

But Hana shook her head.

"No, I had enough time to think. I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Hn," the fire demon turned around. "Tomorrow, four o'clock, at the diner." He added as he walked away. "Don't make me get them for nothing."

"Thanks, Hiei," the small girl said smiling from the corner of her mouth. "I owe you."

_/*AN: every time I write this word - owe - I remember when I typed down "own" instead of "owe" when telling _Drippingly Sarcastic _the same thing... that happened in the prologue's note :)) The English lesson on spelling and words meaning she gave me that time was priceless not to mention funny:D I can't help but laugh every time I remember it!*/_

"Ch. Don't forget that."

With that he was gone in a blur. Hana looked at the empty space for a few seconds before she looked up at the sky again. There were swirls of clouds up there but they were barely visible due to the bright city lights. She sighed and turned towards the hostel entrance.

Hana entered very noiselessly. She looked around and when she saw no one, she dashed up the stairs until she reached the second floor. She was ecstatic because she didn't run into anyone; _especially_ the Ma'am. If that woman saw her in her state – tattered clothes, tired features, dirty and bruises skin and filthy nails – she would surely freak out before Hana could even make excuses. She wondered how her roommates will react when they will see her.

"Hi, girls," Hana said when she opened the door to her room. She took off her tennis shoes and walked towards her bed, undressing her jacked which was completely ruined. _"Well, I needed a new one anyway,"_ the girl thought before her two friends looked up from their studies and gasped, immediately bombarding her with questions.

"Oh, my God! What happened to you?" Kaede was the first one to ask, worry clearly audible in her voice but Kiri soon followed.

"Yeah, you look like you've been rolling on the ground and not in a funny way."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Aw, those bruises look bad, are you ok?"

"Why didn't you go to hospital?"

Hana almost sweatdropped at the way their questions were flowing. She sighed and sat down the bed. "_And so, the lies are flowing into my life," s_he thought and then began telling the story she prepared in the Makai.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Long story short, I was almost hit by a car on a pedestrian crossing but I managed to jump in time, although, my guitar broke. I couldn't help it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You sure you're ok? Did you break anything? You look really...well... beaten up," Kiri asked worried.

The girl in question waved her hands in front of her with a reassuring smile, "No worries, I told you I'm fine. Just small scratches and a good scare."

"Couldn't you see the number of the car to denounce it to the police?" Kiri asked again.

"N-No, I didn't have time," Hana lied.

"Bastard! He should be paying your treatment not run away!" the girl cried out.

"I'm sorry for the guitar…" Kaede said too.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too…" Kiri offered. "…although, I really hated it when you were learning to play it. You were so noisy! And you were just getting better too!"

Hana's eyebrow twitched a little and she gave her roommate a threatening glare, "Well, I'm sorry for polluting your ears with my novice playing," she hissed. "I guess it's better that I was almost _hit_ by a **_car _**and lost the source of your **suffering**! Hn… ignorant people. You just don't recognize art when you hear it." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and pretended she was offended. The other girls laughed at her acting, glad that she was fine. If Hana was making jokes, it means she was really fine.

"Well, we beg you pardon, Guitarist-_sama_, we didn't mean to offend you," Kaede said through laughs but then she became serious. "But what are you gonna do now without your guitar? How are you going to continue learning?"

Hana sighed while shrugging and rested her head in her hand; she was so tired, "I'll survive. Remember the time I was learning to play it on whatever guitar I got my hand on? I'll just do that again until… well, until I'll have enough money to buy another one, but that won't happen any time soon. I'm running low on money."

"Yes, good thing you are alive and well," Kiri said sighing too.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Hana gave a small smile. _"You have no idea how close I really was to dying. I should be glad I only lost my guitar and not other parts of my body or even my life!"_ she thought as she stood up and started undressing.

"Ah well, I needed a new one anyway… and a new jacked too," she said looking on the bed then at herself, "…and new jeans."

"By the way, Ma'am looked for you twice," Kiri remembered.

Hearing this Hana cringed and wined. "I'm sure she did. I'm in trouble, nee?" but Kiri smirked and waved her hand.

"Actually no, we've covered for you," the girl explained. "First time she looked for you at five this afternoon and we told her you were at Rina-chan's house. She complained about you not studying as you should and going out too often and the usual stuff," Kiri said rolling her eyes. That made her two friends giggle, "After that, she asked about you around half past nine before she left her day shift and we told her that you got back around six, made your homework and that you were showering at the moment. She took it but I would be careful next week. I bet she's gonna check you out more. And you owe me and Kaede-chan one."

"Thanks, girls. I'll get you cookies next week," Hana winked. "Now I am really going to get a shower. My back is killing me!" she said and turned her back away from their view so they won't see how bad she was bruised as she started to get her clothes off.

* * *

Two blocks away, Hiei closed his Jagan and disappeared into the night. He completed another one of his 'research file' about the girl who he just brought back from Makai. The fire demon realized two things about Hana. One is that she was a good liar, a dangerous one if you don't pay enough attention to and two, she didn't show signs of feeling unwell after breathing the Makai air. The little spiritual power - if you could call it that - she held was enough to annihilate the poison and keep her conscious and active even now. It was true that she was kept in the harmful air for only a few hours but for a normal human, that will be more than enough to almost send them knocking on Death's door. It looks to him that Mukuro did have a good eye in picking her people or the people worthy of her interest. He didn't forget the words she told him through telepathy before she left the room during their conversation.

"_Keep an eye on the human woman_," Mukuro said then,_ "There is more to her than what meets the eye."_

He cursed the former ruler for resembling the fox so much but he couldn't help not sharing their opinion. He could blame it on the fact that he spent too much time with them both but he would be lying to himself. Right now he still couldn't see that special thing that keeps making his friends and not only be drawn towards the girl but he will continue looking for it.

He _almost _saw it.

Hiei smirked as he leapt towards Kurama's house. He was looking forward to the next day to see how she was going to manage the situation and get out of it with pride. If his team's decision would be to let her in like they did with the other onna, then he will have more opportunities to find the worth Mukuro put in her. If not… then that means he already got his answer and they were thinking too highly of her.

Tomorrow will decide everything.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Do you think _Mukuro was OOC in this chapter?_ Keep in mind that everything that happens and look random isn't quite random at all. As the story advances, things will start to get lightened but Real Life is still at its beginning. That's why every 'random' scene is needed and will play important roles for the plot and relationship affairs. Mukuro will also play an important part in these two aspects I'm following even thought she will not be making an appearance too soon. Her first introduction is enough for now.

Also, I will make _Hana and Hiei's relationship_ to progress slowly because they are different people with few common things to share; that makes their bond harder to be formed.

For_ Kurama_ lovers, it may look that I neglected his _and Rina's relationship_. No worries, I will write more about them soon, when the right time comes (I will start doing that in two chapters for sure if not in the next one). I want to take the 'story time' and give screen time to every YYH character and create a real Yu Yu Hakusho story, where not only the original characters are the main characters but the cannons too 'cuz without them, there is no YYH fanfic, nee? This chapter it was Mukuro. _Next chapter is…guess who_? :P

You think Hana was _reacting too casual_ after the encounter with death? Just wait for the next chapter...^.^

Next chapter: _Officially in _

"_Hiei was right. The night was a good adviser although it didn't change my mind. Today is the day I'll be facing them with the truth. Will I still be able to do it after a sleepless night and looking all so nervous? Only the thought of being rejected makes my heart sink and my feet lose their strength. But no matter what I have to keep my word and protect my pride and my best friend's position there... Today decides everything: if I am officially in or forever out!"_

Well, I'm glad you stick to me to the end! :) Thanks again and please give me feedback, vote or take a guess about what cannon will have the spot light next chapter! I love you all!

Bye! ^^


	9. Officially in

**Author Notes:**

It's been a long time since my last post and reasons for being sooooo very late are many. I'm not going into details but long story short, college took a lot of my time, even during summer when I had to work part of it and the other part tried to take my failed exams.

I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: **MangaMaid4545**, **Kagome141414**, **MyLifeInWhole** and to every reader out there who waited for this installment and continued to support me. Also, thanks **Emina** for your hard work!

I know I promised that another canon will have the spot light but you'll have to wait for the next one to read that. It was supposed to be Kuwabara (and yeah, none of you guessed that :P) but I'll put that part in the beginning of the next one. :)

Also, I've updated my profile and I've uploaded another _fanfiction AMV_ on my YouTube channel, this time for a Final Fantasy VII story, written by **DayDreamer03**. It's a wonderful Reno/OC fic that I recommend reading. Stop by and take a look at the video and story, I'd like to know if you liked them. :) The video is called after the story: _**See the World in Gray**_.

Enjoy the reading!

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Real Life

Chapter 8. Officially in

* * *

_Previously in Real Life_

_Two blocks away, Hiei closed his Jagan and disappeared into the night. He completed another one of his 'research file' about the girl who he just brought back from Makai. The fire demon realized two things about Hana. One is that she was a good liar, a dangerous one if you don't pay enough attention, and two she didn't show signs of feeling unwell after breathing the Makai air. The little spiritual power - if you could call it that - she held was enough to annihilate the poison and keep her conscious and active even now. It was true that she was kept in the harmful air for only a few hours but for a normal human, that will be more than enough to almost send them knocking on Death's door. It looks to him that Mukuro did have a good eye in picking her people or the people worthy of her interest. He didn't forget the words she told him through telepathy before she left the room during their conversation._

"Keep an eye on the human woman," _Mukuro said then. _"There is more to her than what meets the eye."

_He cursed the former ruler for resembling the fox so much, but he couldn't help but share their opinion. He could blame it on the fact that he spent too much time with them both but he would be lying to himself. Right now he still couldn't see that special thing that keeps his friends drawn to the girl. But he surely will find out. He almost saw it._

_Hiei smirked as he leapt towards Kurama's house. He was looking forward for the next day to see how she was going to manage the situation and get out with her pride still intact. If his team's decision is to to let her in, like they did with the other onna, then he will have more opportunities to find the importance Mukuro put in her. If not… then that means he already has his answer and they were thinking too highly of her._

_Tomorrow will decide everything._

* * *

Hana thought the light of day will show her another face of the world. It wouldn't be strange, considering that she's been _re_discovering it the past few days. She expected her roommates to behave somewhat differently in the morning, or maybe the people on the street would look at her differently, or maybe... the weather would be strange!...Thunder storms, dark clouds, red skies... But as expected, nothing came out of the ordinary. The world around her moved at its own pace, like it didn't matter... like _she _didn't matter at all.

Nothing changed.

Everything looked normal, the way she was used to it. Hana was the only one who didn't feel normal. The girl felt like she was walking on a tight rope while below was a dark abyss... She found the over-dramatizing a bit humorous. Well, at least her sense of humor was strange. But then again: nothing new here.

It was stupid to think that everything will change because of her. She shouldn't even care! She wasn't the leading role in a stupid drama. Hana didn't even have supernatural powers! So why would everything change all of a sudden? Just because _something_ happened to her doesn't mean _everything _would change. No. To other people, that "something" is irrelevant. _"It's only important to me..." _

She wasn't in a damn anime where time seemed to stop whenever the main character was in a pinch. No. She wasn't even a main character in her small group of friends! Looking at the bright side, the girl liked this small role because that meant her decisions couldn't affect the whole group on the greater scale... could they?

Even so, acknowledging her small role in the world - specifically in this group- never affected her before, at least not to this extend. Only this time it was different. Her fear was based on ration: if nothing changed, will her friends stay the same too? And if they remain normal... what was 'normal' for them in this situation?

These were the thoughts the brown haired girl woke up with the morning after her faithful encounter with real badass youkais. Well, '_got up' _is a better way of putting it because she barely closed an eye all night. At first, Hana thought that she managed to keep her composure, but right after she got under the hot shower, and the untreated injuries started to protest and hurt everywhere her hand touched, the realization hit her. That's when the brave mask crumbled under the pressure of unleashed fear. The "courageous Hana" reduced herself to the little and powerless human girl that she knew she was, and curled up in a ball on the shower floor, crying silently while thanking Heavens no one was there at that moment. The events of the evening continued to play behind her closed eyes as she remembered every suppressed emotion: the fear, the gruesomeness, the ugliness, the cruelty, the pain and once again the fear. It was in her veins during the evening. It was trying to freeze her blood then and it returned in full force. The hot water felt frigid against her skin.

The innards, the eyes, the limbs, the smell! Oh, that horrid smell!

It was too much.

For the first time since this whole 'keep silent – Makai business –be strong and open-minded' ordeal started... it was just too much. Thoughts about wanting to go back to the way it was swam inside her head, laughing, screaming at her as they warned her. They warned her from the beginning. They said that sooner or later you would face this horror. But Hana didn't listen to the rational voice in her mind telling her to get away from the danger. Instead, she chose with her heart and made that promise. The promise that she will stay...

The girl's body hurt now with the adrenaline out of her system. She was alone in the shower, late in the night. She was afraid and continued to cry and at the same time washing the dirt off her skin until she felt like she couldn't breathe no more. There was something on her pharynx and down the throat, like the mucus she had whenever she got those respiratory infections or the damn colds. To be able to breath and swallow properly again Hana coughed and spitted several times. Curious thing, the girl was sure she was healthy...

_"It's probably because I cried," _she thought absent-minded as she washed her face again and meditated on the warm drops of water traveling her body. But as she cleared her throat and cried and washed her body, Hana felt better.

It's true that she promised lots of things, to Hiei, to Rina, to herself... But right now she was alone. She couldn't give a damn... it was a moment of weakness, the only one she was allowed to have. One...

...that took the entire night.

After the shower, the human girl wished for nothing more but a restful sleep. It would've been bliss if sleep was to come. The image of the demons hunting her, kicking her around or being slaughtered couldn't leave her dreams. It was a night of nightmares. She shoved them off her mind, trying not to make such a big deal. It was only logical to experience them after her breakdown in the shower. Oh, but how she longed for the dreamless sleep...

When the morning came, Hana was glad that she was still able to get a few hours of sleep. A long day awaited her and she wasn't ready to face it. She needed more sleep, more time, and more courage. At the end of the day, a lot of things _will _change and a lot of things will _**hopefully **_remain the same. The girl couldn't blame it on anyone _but _herself. It was mostly her fault that things turned out this way. There was just no turning back now. In a way, she hoped for this day to come, the day she wouldn't have to choose anymore. She felt tired of trying to make the right choices. In a fucked up way, she was glad the choice was forced on her.

Hiei was right. The night was a good adviser. It strengthened her decision in a way that gave her relief. But it didn't make Hana feel less nervous since her heart beat increased whenever she thought about 4 o'clock this afternoon. On the outside, she appeared to be the calmest person on Earth. But few people knew that when Hana was this calm... a storm was breaking on the inside.

In the end, the girl just wanted to get this thing over with. All this stuff was eating away at her...

Today would decide everything. Hana couldn't wait to move on.

* * *

It wasn't time to dwell on uncertain details. The brown haired girl thought about them every day since she was introduced to this side of life. It was time to act, to show that she was a member of the team, that she was one of them. They could kick her out. She would gladly approve of their decision. But in all seriousness and truth, she wanted in.

As her best friend's smiling face welcomed her as she sat at her desk before the class began, Hana realized one thing. It wasn't a selfish decision. To protect both her and Rina's pride, this was the only way.

Also, as she hurriedly wrote the sinful words that blatantly revealed to her friend her decision on a small piece of paper, Hana finally sorted out her doubts. If she wanted to be accepted, she needed to prove her worth.

* * *

Rina's heart constricted at the sight of her friend entering the classroom. She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. It wasn't something she wanted to see on her dear friend's countenance.

_"Something happened," _she thought quickly. Again, there was that "best friend intuition", if such a thing existed. As Hana approached, the taller girl forced a bright smile and welcomed her like every other day, waiting patiently for Hana to find the moment to put her soul on a plate.

Something gave her the chill of an omen. Hana was determined. Rina could see it clearly in her best friend's eyes which were slightly narrowed and deep in thought.

_"There is definitely something on her mind," _Rina thought sternly. However, she didn't have time to place a comment on her stiff posture as the class started immediately.

Rina looked from the teacher in front to the girl on her left that was writing something on a small piece of paper. Hana folded it and then placed it on Rina's desk when the teacher wasn't looking. Her face wore the same determination as Hana. For only a moment their eyes met and there was a small glitter in Hana's dark-brown eyes. It was enough for the other girl to understand that it was serious. There was a serious problem on their hands and she was afraid to open the folded paper. Rina did it though. With quick movements she unfolded it.

Her premonitions were right.

The taller girl's breath sank in her throat as she read the small kanji. Her dark green eyes turned bigger as she turned to look at her friend, wishing to see her making a funny face and telling her it was all a joke...but Hana's stiff shoulders and narrowed eyes betrayed the truth of the paper's contents. Rina forced herself to swallow although her throat felt very dry, and slowly moved her eyes to read again; still wishing to be a wrong kanji there. The simple strokes that made up the character sent chills down her back. If she wasn't sitting down, her knees would have given up already.

Rina didn't know what her friend had been involved in after she left their house only a night before, but the taller girl knew very well what was going to happen later. After all, the little message said it clear and simple:

_"Something happened last night. Today at 4 o'clock Hiei promised me he will gather everyone at the diner._

_...we'll have to tell them."_

"Oh, crap." If Hiei was involved...Rina knew they were in _**big **_trouble.

* * *

For both girls in question, the school periods passed way too quickly. And because it was Friday, every student hurried out of the classroom until they were left alone. As if they had all the time in the world, both were calmly getting their things in their respective schoolbags until Rina snapped and slammed a book hard on Hana's desk, startling her.

"Ok girl, I'm getting fed up with this whole...4 o'clock thingy today", Rina said in a breath, "Tell me what happened. Now!"

Hana sighed, zipped her backpack, and looked tiredly at her friend, "No. You will find out at 4 o'clock with everyone else."

"Oh, come on! You're scarring me with this mysteriousness! At least tell me how you met Hiei in the first place!" the girl continued with growing irritation. Not to mention her worry about Hana was steadily increasing.

Both took their schoolbags and headed out the classroom. With a deep sigh, Hana began, "I'm telling you this: I stumbled upon four youkais on the way home-"

Rina's mouth gaped open, terror started to sink in as she heard these words tumble out of her friend's mouth, "You - "

" - and before you yell at me for not paying attention after you deliberately warned me, it was not my fault! I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, Mukuro herself assured me -"

"Muku-" Rina's voice quivered slightly at the revelation.

"...so don't worry, it has nothing to do with the boys."

Rina's mouth tried to form some words "Mu. What. The... "

"... and that's to make the long story short," Hana added with a small grimace.

Rina was silent for the longest time. When they got out of the school building, Hana turned to her and told her to wait for a few minutes. Hana had to take her luggage with her since she had to go home, in Takogame, after their meeting. The small girl was quick since she was used to packing her luggage every Friday and Sunday. She gingerly stuffed her medium backpack and a small hand pack with the books she needed on the few days she'll be away, clothes that needed washing, and a few other things. When Hana descended the stairs of the hostel, her best friend was already waiting for her. Rina looked pensive. It was no wonder though since this last event completely changed the plans they made and how things should have been.

"Need help with those?" the taller girl asked with a sigh that surely had nothing to do with the luggage.

Hana smiled reassuringly while they got out of the building, "No, they only look heavy."

A couple of silent minutes passed as the two of them walked while deep in thought. They were both desperately trying to think of a way out of this mess, with their prides intact, and solve their own enigmas. The later broke the tensed silence.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked while looking down at her friend.

"We?..." the other one looked slightly surprised but a hint of hope could be heard in her voice.

Rina rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "Of course, silly, you didn't actually think I would leave you to face this alone, did you?"

Hana smiled and looked down to hide a faint blush as she answered, "I... hoped you wouldn't do that."

"Ha! As if I'd let you take the spot light to yourself... no sir, _**I**_'ve brought this upon us and even if this certain event wasn't _**directly **_my fault, we've been in this together. I'll be damned if I leave you to deal with them all alone."

A look of sincere gratitude lightened the smaller girl's face as she listened to the encouraging words. It was like a beacon of hope lit up in the sea of darkness that Hana was getting enveloped in.

"Thank you."

Rina only smiled in return but her expression spoke volumes...

* * *

It seemed like time and distance flew by as the Yukimura's diner come to their sight. If it wasn't for Hana's resolve, Rina would've turned around and ran far away from this place. What the taller girl didn't know was that her little friend felt the same. With jelly legs, both girls stopped almost in front of the building, away from the insiders' sight.

"Ready?" Rina asked more to herself than Hana.

"No."

"True... but I guess it's now or never."

"Funny... I was thinking something among those lines too."

Rina smiled when she realized that they were both nervous. And who could blame them?

"Do you think they'll accept me? To be frank, I'm afraid they'll wipe off my memory and I'll forget about you and Yusuke and the others and Mukuro! Gosh, she's an incredible woman, you should meet her one day. She was genuinely interested in you! Rina-chan, I don't want to forget what I've learned lately! I really don't want to live in indifference anymore, because there are so many things I don't know, so many questions and so many things to... to... to experience! To learn! I really don't want this to end..."

Rina patiently listened to her friend as she spoke wholeheartedly her true feelings then she answered simply, "Then tell them that. Tell them your feelings. After all, they are _our _friends, Hana, not some... executioners waiting to spill your blood. They're friends! And their only concern is to keep you...**us** safe from harm and make us happy. Try to give them a little more credit and you'll see... you won't have to bear this burden alone anymore."

"Promise... " Hana began, "promise me you won't kill me after this!"

Rina sighed but she was serious when she told her these words, "You know I never keep a promise... but I won't kill you. You stood by my side all this time and trusted me, never questioning my decisions and choices even when they could've affected you too. I'll do the same for you."

"Thanks," the small girl smiled appreciatively. Simple words may have seemed cliché to other people, but these girls knew better. She didn't need a lot, only those few reassuring words were enough to make Hana feel her resolve strengthen. It was nice to know that someone has your back when you need it, and it was also a relief to have a place to renew your strength or heal your wounds. She was not afraid of being left alone anymore... of course, in this moment, protecting Rina's pride balanced more, but if she looked this situation from another angle... having each other's back, they were both protecting each other and their prides altogether. Indeed, Hana is not walking in there to face her judgment; she was entering as an ally ready to steady her position inside the group. And she was already having one...

"Alright, let's finish this!"

With a reassuring nod from the small girl, Rina opened the diner's door, entering first. However, to Hana's surprise, it wasn't Yusuke or Keiko welcoming them but an older couple. Rina didn't seem fazed by the change, meaning she was used to changes like these happening from time to time.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-san," the taller girl saluted while Hana bowed her head silently. "Where are Keiko and Yusuke?" To Hana it was now clear who they were after she heard her friend saying their name.

The man, who looked to be in his forties, maybe older, smiled widely and pointed towards the stairs. "Upstairs. They are all waiting for you. What is this, some kind of secret meeting?" he winked and laughed jokingly. "And who might your pretty friend be? I haven't seen her around..." the man looked questioningly at Hana, who was noticing the resemblance Keiko had with her father.

"Good afternoon, sir. My name is Hana Hirata. Nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Rina," Hana bowed again as the etiquette was dictating. "I'm... new in the group."

"Nice to meet you too," Keiko's mother said with a pleasant smile that the daughter surely inherited. "Now go where you're needed!"

"Yes, thank you," Rina said and both girls bolted upstairs. When they entered Keiko's old room, the already small place looked even smaller with so many people gathered in there. Hana didn't have time to look around and take in the furniture as all eyes turned to them.

"About damn time you two came!" Yusuke complained. "I was tired of waiting."

In a second, the small girl – who's feeling even smaller now –noticed how everyone was already settled in. Keiko and Yusuke were sitting at the edge of the girl's old bed, Kurama was occupying the chair at the desk, while Hiei - who was dressed in _human _clothes! - was sitting at the window looking quite bored. Kuwabara felt at home on the floor at Keiko's feet and his sister was sitting on another chair next to the office. It looked like the good seats were already taken... Hana was feeling out of place again.

"But we were on time!" Rina counterattacked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... can anyone tell me why this urgent meeting was held today, when Keiko's parents came to visit?" the ex-detective rolled his eyes.

"Let them take a seat first," Keiko said sitting up. "I'll go bring some more chairs."

"No! No! There is no need! I'll take the floor!" Hana waved her hands in front of the girl and plopped on the floor, placing her backpack on her left and the other luggage at her right.

"Me too! Looks comfy, right Kuwabara?" Rina agreed. "Besides, we better start speaking soon."

"Please, sit here." Kurama stood up and pointed his chair.

"It's ok. I already sat down. Rina-chan, you take the offer!" Hana butted in for she knew the fox initially offered his place to her friend. This way, Rina couldn't refuse.

"No, don't bother, I can sit anywhere," the taller girl shook her head and wanted to follow Hana's example when Kurama took her hand in his.

"Please, Rina-chan. I already stood up," he said with a smile.

"_Smooth," _Hana thought approvingly as she watched her friend taking the offered seat and Kurama placing himself near her with his back at the desk. But with this positioning... she felt as if she was sitting in front of a platoon, waiting to be sentenced and executed. Her heartbeats increased with every ticking second.

"Ok, now that everyone's settled, Hiei, can you tell us why you brought us all here?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

Hana looked at the fire demon, waiting for the accusing words that would make everyone's eyes turn over to her but instead, he was calmly looking outside the window and made no movement of acknowledging the question. At that point, the girl understood that it was not his place to answer it, but hers.

"Actually, it was me who asked him to gather you all here."

* * *

As expected, everyone turned their heads to look at her, except Hiei who continued to look as uninterested as ever. She looked again at the passive youkai, secretly wishing for him to look at her, to draw a bit of confidence from him, his strength. She received nothing. Well, he was Hiei after all... he will always be there for you but only when you expect it less. Hana then looked at her best friend to draw in some courage. Rina nodded.

The new girl sighed and tried to ease the tension, "Stop staring at me like that. I can't speak if you all are looking at me as if I'm gonna confess about a murder I committed," Everybody mumbled a sort of 'sorry', except for Yusuke who mockingly asked 'Who did you kill?'. With a deep breath taken, Hana started to speak.

"What I am going to tell you... only Hiei knows... and partially Rina." She gulped. "...because he was... involved." After the gang looked at the demon in question and then at the girl mentioned, they urged her to go on, even Rina who also wanted to find out the full length of the events.

"Last night, after I left Rina's house, I noticed four men following me." The seriousness of her tone captured everyone's attention now. Hana tried not to look at their eyes so she started to idly fiddle with her fingers as the memories of the previous night flooded fresh in her mind. "At the beginning I thought nothing of it. But when I decided to play safe and tried to lose them, I noticed they were keen on stalking me so I tried to fool them and escape but... it was as if they were hunting me. At one point they cornered me between some blocks and when I tried to hide after a trash bin, with my eyes on them, I didn't notice that there was a... portal there and..."

At the mention of the tabooed word, everyone held their breath. Hana proceeded in telling her story, trying her best not to lose her courage, "I felt through it... and I kinda 'woke up' in the Makai." There was a slight pause when she gulped. She sensed the new tension forming rapidly in the group. Try as she might, she couldn't ignore it. However, she did her best not to get overwhelmed. She hoped that they will let her finish up the story.

"Once there, I noticed that there was nowhere to run or hide since I didn't know _where _I _can _run and hide. But before I could even _think_ of something, one by one, the four men came through the portal and... revealed their nature to me. They were... youkais," Again she paused to let the information sink in.

"What did they look like?"

The question came from the kitsune, no surprise there, and it drew the attention of the room's occupants. For a moment, his question stumped Hana. She wasn't expecting this type of question. She was oh so ready to hear accusations and distrustful questions . But it was Kurama we were talking about here...

"They were... taller than normal humans and muscled; their skin had different colors: red, green... blue. They had horns on their head and long fangs and their eyes were catlike... and yellow," She answered with a tiny shudder from the image.

"I see," Kurama spoke looking down as he thought it over. "What did they want from you?"

"They said I would make a good slave," Hana answered with a little more courage.

"Slave? What for?" Yusuke butted in too.

"I don't know..." the girl answered with blossoming hope, seeing as her friends didn't do anything suspicious yet, "And I was lucky not to find out because Hiei came before they could...well, do something really harmful."

"Oh my God! Hana-chan, are you alright, did they hurt you?" Keiko almost jumped with worry.

Hana looked up and put on an embarrassed smile, not used to this kind of attention directed at her. "No! No! Well, yes but... don't worry! It's nothing bad."

"Nothing bad?!" Rina voiced her opinion. "I noticed you were dressed so that no little skin can be seen but I didn't... Hana, where are you hurt?" She got up from her seat and came to stand on her knees right in front of the questioned girl.

Hana tried to protest. "Rina-chan... it's nothing, really!" she was a private person and she really didn't like to talk about any kind of wounds in front of so many people. As stupid as it may seem, she considered it a sign of weakness.

"Show me."

"But-"

"Show me what you can," Rina insisted.

The smaller girl sighed and removed the scarf that was elegantly wrapped around her neck. Kurama also came beside Rina to examine the scars.

"And you're telling me this is nothing..." Rina sighed.

"They grabbed you by the throat, right?" the fox asked with a frown.

"One of them," Hana answered.

"That's more than enough. Where else?" her best friend asked.

It was Hana's turn to sigh. "He threw me on a three trunk so my back is... bruised. I don't know the whole damage thought, I didn't let anyone see it."

"And...?" Rina urged her to go on.

"And my knee... the one injured in the earthquake hurts a little from the run. Also my right arm hurts when I make sudden movements but it's nothing serious."

"I will need to check you up," Kurama said as he stood up and went back to his place. "I need to make sure that nothing is _that _bad. No complications... But first, tell me if you have troubles breathing."

"No, I'm ok."

"Then go on with the story," the former thief said. "And maybe you'll tell us how you know about Makai and the existence of youkais as I get the feeling this isn't something new to you."

Ah, the dreaded doubt could be seen unfurling from the group. A chill crawled down Hana's back when she saw the look Kurama was giving her. It was cold, calculating and devoid of feelings. It reminded her a bit of the red-skinned youkai's coldblooded eyes that promised intense and unending pain. Kurama's eyes were promising her torture and much worse, for his eyes reflected not only violence but also intelligence."I-I-...What..." she began losing the little confidence she just built and of one thing she was sure: Kurama won't accept her or at least will never trust her.

Rina took her hand in hers and their eyes met. "I'll tell them."

"Not yet, girl," for the first time Shizuru spoke up. "Let her finish up her part. Then you can take over."

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he looked at his sister. "Wait, do you know something we don't?" he asked suspicious.

"I have a guess," she answered nonchalantly and looked at Rina who looked down guiltily.

"Ok, kid, want to go on?" Yusuke smiled encouragingly at Hana but at this point, the smaller girl couldn't see a way out from the mess she was in. "What happened after Hiei found you?"

"Y-Yes... well, he took me to that... bug-like machine..."

"Creepy, wasn't it? Mukuro sure has weird tastes." The leader gave a goofy smile, trying to ease Hana's nervousness before turning towards Hiei. "Don't tell her about this!"

"Ch. As if she cares what you think," Hiei mumbled uninterestedly.

"What happened next?" Kuwabara urged too.

"They took me to the fortress because Hiei had an urgent business to take care of and Mukuro came to see me," Hana answered getting another wave of interest from the group.

"Mukuro was interested in _you_?" Kuwabara almost yelled, shocked at what he heard.

"Ouch..." Hana grimaced. If the situation wasn't so tensed she would've made a joke about the question. "But yeah, she was curious. I told her what happened and she came with a hypothesis. She said the four youkais could've been part of a bigger clan that enslaves humans and that this might've been their way of entrapping humans in the Makai."

"That could be a great discovery," Kurama spoke, still deep in thought.

"That's what she told me too," Hana added. "Anyway, after that Hiei took me home after I convinced him not to... wipe my memory and I promised him I will... tell you... certain things." Suddenly the girl felt so tired. Relieving this experience didn't make her feel any better, it made her feel vulnerable in a way. She just hoped she still had some energy left for the other story, the one that would actually decide her faith.

"I don't understand... why would those demons pick you? Do they just pick random people from like a bucket?" Keiko asked confused.

"Mukuro told me that I was spiritually aware," Hana answered. "It's not much, but enough for their... purpose."

"Well, she does have a point," Kuwabara agreed. "Ever since I met you, I noticed you have a little spiritual energy but since every human has it... I didn't pay attention to it. Those guys must've seen its potential to awakening and decided to... um, kidnap you." The boy ended with a little uncomfortable grin on his face. Explaining how spiritual 'things' work was Kurama's domain, not his, even if he understands them better than anyone in the room. After all, he was the most aware of the human ki than any.

Surprisingly, the small girl felt at ease when Kuwabara spoke. She felt no deep meaning behind his words and she was sure the boy was completely honest in what he said.

"Awakening? What does that mean?" Rina asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Truth be told, besides Shizuru, every other girl in the room was interested.

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head trying to find a way to explain better. "Well, I noticed that... every human has spiritual energy. Keiko-san and Rina-san too. The only difference is that... some humans like me and my sister were born with awareness, meaning we were... already... with a higher level of ki, I don't know if it makes any sense." This was really hard to explain. For him it was easy, he was seeing this stuff, but to put them into words... it was something else. The girls urged him to go on, the subject before already forgotten. It was also strange for the carrot-colored haired boy to have so much attention directed towards him in the group; usually he was the one begging for credit and attention. It made him feel a little uneasy.

"The point is, the awakening happens when a person either has more ki than normal, either has an accident or something triggers it or..." he looked at Yusuke who raised his eyebrows "well, Yusuke is a special case. Anyway, practically, me and sis were born with it. Keiko-san spend a lot of time around us, making her ki stronger and the awakening wasn't sudden, it just happened in time, even thought her spiritual powers can't actually be classified yet as... powers. Rina-san has yet to start her awakening, much the same way as Keiko. It's just a long process..." the boy added seeing the girl a little disappointed. "And Hana-san... " Kuwabara frowned a little. Here it was even harder to explain.

Hearing him pause, Hiei also turned to look at the human boy. He couldn't believe it, but maybe the oaf's words will help him understand the girl more. He himself couldn't pinpoint what kind of energy she had. The first time he actually noticed it was when he was looking for her after the earthquake and he remembered it well now. Normally, humans had a white-yellow ki, quite plain, or yellow for those with a higher level, but the girl's ki was a warm white, young and mysterious. It was hard to explain even to himself. But what surprised him was that the oaf actually noticed while he thought he was the only one.

"Your ki... it looks like you already had the awakening... maybe even more than one," Kuwabara continued making everyone frown and for the first time Hiei spoke up.

"What do you mean 'more'? There could be only one awakening," he said getting the attention of everyone. "Humans' ki don't just 'awake' and go to 'sleep' like that."

"Well, maybe she is suppressing it somehow," Kuwabara argued. "That's how _I_ see it. Her energy is beyond awakening but... it's like her ki doesn't want it. That or she unconsciously is putting it to sleep. Or maybe her ki is lazy and it takes more time to fully awaken but I doubt it. This happens only when a person is in denial about their nature and powers and they try to close the channels. But Hana-san knows about us and about ki in general, that is for sure, so the differences in her ki must have another cause. Humans aren't as simple as you think, Hiei."

"I must agree with Kuwabara," Kurama spoke too, more relaxed now that he seemed to have solved a little more of a puzzle only he knew about. "When it comes to a person's mind or spirit... things get so complicated."

"Ch. Humans are simple. They just like to complicate things," the fire demon said and looked out the window, practically ignoring everyone. With that, the subject was dropped.

"Now that we cleared this up," the kitsune continued, looking back at Hana, "would you like to tell us how do you know about... to put it simply... us?"

"It was me."

Some of the people in the room looked surprised at the girl who spoke.

"I told her," Rina cleared the confusion. "Me and Hana were good friends and we trusted each other a lot, time threw lots in our faces and we had many occasions to prove ourselves to one another. I told her about us the day you met her, right after we left the dinner and I asked her to keep it a secret from you until you were prepared to accept her into the group and... reveal yourselves. So whatever happens, don't be angry at her, she just kept her promise and tried to protect me. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

It was a moment of silence when the boys looked at each other – except Hiei who already knew this – and Yusuke, as the leader decided to speak.

"There is nothing to blame because nothing happened that could affect us as a group but... Rina, you should've known better. You could've at least told us your intention."

"I know but I...you all were so susceptible to outsiders... it would've taken a long time before you would've given me the 'ok' and I thought that if you get to know her more... things will go faster. Besides, I knew her personality and I was sure Hana will be open to the truth without freaking out and I was right."

"Yeah, but what if you were wrong? What if she turned out to be a spy of some sort? No offense, Hana." Yusuke argued.

"See? This is why I didn't tell you." Rina defended."You're reacting just like I imagined you to. Not to mention that you're doubting my judgment. Have I ever doubted your alliances with certain friends in Makai?"

"It's not about that," Yusuke tried to reason. "It's just that... what you decided alone might've affect us all and... if something would've happen, we would've been caught unprepared."

"But nothing happened. What would've you like me to do? Present her to you and wait until Kurama finishes his 'expertise' on Hana then test her over and over to see if she 'fits' and _maybe _then you'd think about telling her the truth when probably she would've been tired of your game and leave only for you to tell me 'I told you so!'. Like I said, you're doubting me because I'm the youngest and you know 'better'. You didn't make this scene when Shizuru brought me in!"

"Hey, that and this are two different things," Yusuke raised his hands in defense.

"No, they're not! Only the people differ, not the situation," the girl argued. "And the fact that you trusted Shizuru but you don't trust me."

At that point Hana was feeling already too uncomfortable. Rina was fighting with her friends because of her and this was the least she wanted. She couldn't let things go that road.

"Rina, you're overreacting!" the small girl stepped in... literally. "You're not seeing things well. They are not judges! They are friends and they are worried, you told me this yourself! Besides, they have a good point and we know it." She then turned to the others and noticed Hiei looking at her with interest. Hana knew why, he wanted to see how she was going to protect her pride and Rina's pride like she promised him the other night. He was testing her, she knew it, but the girl didn't plan to back down. She came with her mind fixed on getting accepted and she wasn't going to leave empty-handed.

"I know that keeping this from you wasn't the brightest choice we made but... try to think this trough and put yourself in her place," Hana began. "Rina wanted only to have someone to share her thoughts with when she needed it and even if she knew you'd be there for her, let's be frank! she couldn't talk to you about certain things. You all have your problems and your priorities; she needed someone... her age." Before they could argue Hana continued, "It's a lame reason but it's a fact. We know each other well and like she said, we've been through many situations together, earning each other's trust. She knows things about me that no-one else will understand and the other way around."

"She felt the same as me when I introduced her to the gang," Shizuru spoke getting everyone's attention. In a way, the woman understood Rina's reasons better than anyone there. "Not everyone is good at keeping a cold face whenever it is needed and dissimulate his feelings like Kurama," she continued "or have a worrying girlfriend who is ready to face an army of demons to find out where her man disappeared." At that Keiko blushed while her fiancée smiled fondly. "Or have a family member that is a part of this stuff. Sometimes, there are things we can't tell to anyone in here, not because we don't trust them, but because... they are simply too personal. Then we go to the outside person who is closest to us. That's how we got stuck with Rina. And now with Hana. It doesn't actually mean I approve of your way of doing things, kids, but at the same time I'm not the most appropriate person to say anything on the matter."

It was a long silence after the woman's speech. It was certain that her words balanced a lot in the group's decisions. Even with her flaws, she was still considered one of the most mature people there.

The fox decided to speak his mind too, seeing as how no-one tried to. "Rina-san, I understand what made you tell Hana-san about us but I agree with Yusuke and Shizuru-san. You should've spoken with us first and told us how you felt. I don't think we would've done such an 'expertise' like you called it. We aren't that closed-minded after all. Try to give us more credit too," he added smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry for what I said. Hana was right, I overreacted," Rina answered. "I guess it was me who didn't trust you after all. I'm sorry."

"No biggie. We all have our moments," Yusuke reassured her with that crooked grin of his. "I guess that lately we were too closed up too, so you also have a point."

Hana was relieved to see that things are starting to go the good way and conflicts were solved. Now it was time to speak her mind and solve her own position there. She cleared her throat making the others look at her before speaking up.

"I think this is the proper time to say... actually, I want your vote," she said.

"Vote?" Yusuke asked mockingly.

"Yes," the girl confirmed. "I decided that... since I didn't have enough time to prove myself to you, I'd want your every opinion concerning my staying in your group. I decided that if one of you is reticent about me, I'd leave after asking Hiei to erase my memories."

"What?!"

"You're serious?"

"You must be joking."

Her words caused a riot around them; surprising Kurama with her determination, making Hiei proud of her sincerity, and mostly confusing Rina and the others.

"But I thought you'd want to stay," her best friend complained. "You told me that yourself, that you will fight for your place here, that you'll convince them somehow. Now you're backing down?"

"I don't know what Rina-san's talking about," Kuwabara stepped in, "but I don't think you're taking this seriously. There is no joke with memories getting erased. Besides, we're not talking about a few moments in Makai, we're talking about weeks of memories. It could be dangerous for your brain. I may not know how the Jagan is working but even I know as much."

Hana frowned after hearing his words. "I _**am **_taking it seriously, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested such a thing. You think I wouldn't want to keep these memories I began cherishing? I do. But what other choice is there? If I have to leave, what I know of you may unwillingly put you in danger! Rina warned me as much... I knew what I got myself into. She let me chose after she told me about you guys. I am aware of the danger I may be in and I accepted it. _**I **_accepted you with everything you may come with... now I'd like to know if you accept me too. I'm sorry, I wish you could've had more time. Actually, I could get out of the room if you want to discuss it...just... let me know what you've decided."

"There is no need," Yusuke spoke up. "In this group, we don't speak about each other behind our back. To tell you the truth, I liked you since I met you." There were a few looks pointed towards him. "What? It's the truth. Besides, I don't see why we couldn't accept her. She's a tough girl, she'll survive. She's survived Mukuro! I guess that says something..." he added looking at Kurama who seemed the most reticent about Hana.

The fox raised his analyzing glare at the small girl who now felt like a rat ready to be dissected. "You said you are ready to face what being with us may mean and not once, our group had to face death or greater dangers. Maybe Rina-san told you or maybe not but each one of us was threatened and near death more than once or had to look a friend being hurt or killed," he paused. "You think you can handle it?"

Hana gulped and thought about his words a little. No one pressed her to answer and behind Kurama's harsh words... she knew he only wanted what's best for her and the others. It was his duty to keep them safe so she needed to prove she won't be an impediment.

"I'm not a fighter... or at least, what I can do is not even worth to compare with your skills but... I know for a fact that I can be of help in dark situations. When there is at least one person with me... I get the feeling I have to protect them somehow – blame it on the fact that I grew up without a father and I have a little brother –but I've learned to stay calm and think solutions instead of panicking. If you're asking me if I fear death? I'm a Christian. I have another view of the death and afterlife. I only fear pain... but to avoid pain I've learned to keep my cool. If I can handle everything? I don't think anyone can do that without knowing what to expect but... I'll try to learn that too. I can only promise to do my best and help where I'm needed or... stay out of the way."

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled. Her answer was good enough. She saw the trap he placed in the question and faced it sincerely. He wasn't a sadist, he knew she couldn't know what to expect but it was good enough to know she was reliable in case of emergency. It was important to keep your cool and if she could do that, she had his ok. The fact that after her experience with demons last night she was here, in front of them, reliving the surely scary moments with them without breaking down, told enough about her personality. Of course, he could see that speaking about those moments affected her but she held a strong countenance, maybe even proud. Hana had great potential and he wanted to see its full extent.

"You have my acceptance."

The simple words Kurama spoke brightened her face in a childish way that warmed Kuwabara's heart. He wouldn't be able to reject her after seeing that look...

"You have mine too," he spoke with a grin. "As long as you don't give up!"

The small girl responded with a grateful smile. Things were looking good. She kept telling herself not to expect too much, not to get her hopes too high but she couldn't help feeling happy.

"I-I don't see why not accepting her," Keiko said. "She wouldn't be the first one. In fact, we've made friends with a lot of suspicious people, in my opinion she is a better choice."

Everyone looked at Rina then who looked taken aback. "Why are you looking at me? _**I **_brought her in! In case you forgot..."

"Have you thought about your family?"

Everyone's attention was directed towards Shizuru who asked the question, making Hana widening her eyes, not quite understanding the meanings of the woman's words.

"Being with us doesn't always mean you're the only target," Shizuru explained. "Your whole family and all your friends become targets as well. How do you think you'll protect them?"

"How do you guys do it?" Hana asked making Kurama hide his content smile.

"_Answering with a question. Smart," _he thought.

When Shizuru didn't answer, she continued. "I don't know. Hell, I can't know everything... I'll just... find a way! I'll speak the matter with you all and... see what we can do from then on..."

"We?" the woman asked.

Hana was taken aback by this kind of reaction and she was not the only one. Except Hiei and the fox, everyone was surprised by that. "Y-Yeah... I thought that... that's what friends are for... was I... wrong?" she asked looking around confused. Maybe she got the wrong impression...

Shizuru smiled and made the girl and everyone else relax. "You'd better remember what you said well... if a family member of one of us is in danger, it's everyone's business."

Hana let out a breath of relief, understanding that she just passed a test, but what she didn't know was that more were coming.

"What if something happens to you? What if _you_ die?" Shizuru continued. "Don't you care about their feelings too?"

Hana lowered her head. She didn't though about that. The girl knew exactly what losing a family member meant, she didn't want it to happen again. Her mother... she's been through a lot. If she finds out one day that her daughter was killed, Hana was afraid she won't be able to bear it. Even so, her family was strong against everything that was thrown at them. "They will be fine," the girl caught herself speaking out loud. "I mean... they are strong, they'll get over. I told you, we are Christians. You might not know what this means but... we have another philosophy about life. Besides, I have faith nothing will happen. I don't value myself that much but I want to do lots of things in this life, I don't plan to die yet!" she ended it with a smile.

However, the dirty-blonde woman didn't finish yet. "I understand about you," she said "but what about them? Will you forgive yourself if anything happens to them or even worse... if one of them dies because you joined us?" This question made Hana's blood freeze only at the thought of something like that happening. "Come on, you said you understand the risks."

"Hey, sis, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Kuwabara tried to defend the smaller girl. "Come on, I think this is too much already..."

"It is not half enough, Kazuma," Shizuru motivated. "It's a true fact and you agree with me that it happened before," she said referring to Genkai's death during The Dark Tournament and other attacks everyone's family members had to face.

"I-I..." Hana began timidly. "I understand what Shizuru-san wanted to say. It is true, I don't think I will be able to forgive myself if my brother or mother or anyone else dies because of me or because I couldn't do something to stop it but... if I stay with this fear all the time, I wouldn't be able to solve anything. Even before I knew about Makai this threat was still hanging above my head, I just didn't acknowledge it. Like what happened last night! But knowing about demons made me think more clearly and I could stay alive until Hiei came. Otherwise, I would've done something stupid like running in the unfamiliar place and lose my trace instead of buying some time until a patrol team will come looking for me."

The tall woman looked into the girl's eyes while she spoke and after a short moment of silence, Shizuru asked her final question. Only then Hana noticed a tint of sadness in her voice.

"An honest answer," the woman said, "but why do you want to join us? You have no obligation; you're not involved in anything! Why us? Are we worthy of endangering yourself just to be around us?"

Hana smiled fondly thinking her answer. "First it was because I promised Rina I'll be there for her regardless anything but then I've started to get attached and... like you. I began bonding with every one of you and see what kind of people you were. Individually and as a whole... I attached to you and... I wanted to have what you have: a bond, friendship, a back to lean on... and unlike everything I've seen and everything you may say, from my point of view you are all I could ever wished for. I think that for friends it's worth the risk..."

When Hana finished up her speech everyone was speech_less_... Kurama had his eyes open looking at the floor and thinking over her words while Keiko and Yusuke looked at each other smiling warmly. Unlike what the small girl expected, Shizuru smirked and held out her hand. The other girl stared at the hand confused than back at the owner...

"Well said, girl," Shizuru spoke with a smile. "You have my acceptance."

The other girl took her hand in hers shaking it while she was all a smile. "You are a hard one to please, Shizuru-san."

The woman laughed full-heartedly. "That's why no guy stays around me too much," She said receiving more laughs from the room occupants. "You think _I _was hard to please? Wait to hear Hiei..."

At the mention of his name the fire demon growled in annoyance, making Hana gulp.

"_Oh crap, I was so concentrated on Shizuru I forgot about him... oh, man!" _she thought while trying to keep her composure.

There was another one of those excruciatingly silent moments before Yusuke urged him to say his opinion. The fire demon turned to look at the small girl standing on the floor and looking at him. She looked so intimidated. It was not the first time he noticed how his looks tend to make her feel uncomfortable or uneasy but for the first time he wondered why. It wasn't like he'll jump at her or do something else. On the other hand it was good if she feared him a little. This way she won't dare to bother him all the time like Kurama's onna or that bubble-headed woman.

Hiei sighed internally. Why did he have to have the last word in here? It's not like he cared that much if she's allowed in or is being kicked out. She was a human, it was the detective's business, not his. He felt a little sadistic and felt like saying 'no' just to see how she will react to that but then he won't have peace before he explain himself, Rina will make sure of that, then the oaf and the others too. The fire youkai didn't want to say 'yes' like everyone but... the truth was she did passed Kurama and Shizuru's tests. The girl also proved herself to him not only once and even Mukuro took an interest in her. He didn't want to let that woman have a head-start in opinions about Hana too, she was already too infatuated with other head-starts. Well, it looked like there was nothing else to say but...

"If you make yourself useful and not get your nose into my business," Hiei said making everyone smile, "...fine. But you better remember this: your life isn't my responsibility," he added and returned his attention outside the window.

"Then it's decided!" Yusuke almost yelled in happiness. "You're stuck with us. Hehe!" He laughed and crushed her small frame into his arms startling Hana and making everyone laugh.

"Gee, Urameshi! You sound like you were secretly wishing for her to join us!" Kuwabara complained jokingly.

Hana smiled timidly and looked so relieved that her eyes watered and she was holding back tears. There were no words to explain what she was feeling that very moment. It was joy, but not only that. It was like a huge burden lifted off her chest and now... she could really tell that she was looking at a different world, that the world changed only for her and everything had other colors. It was funny how things could change in a day...

She was accepted... She was one of them!

* * *

**Author Notes:**

With this, the first part of the story ended. In the next chapter you will meet Hana's family.

Next chapter: _The best for the job_

_"Because her innocence is what would save them too. Her purity is what will clean the blood off their hands. She was precious to them. And sure as hell, he won't let anyone taint her. Not her, not Rina, not anyone close to them. Because they were the reason they got up when everything seemed lost. They were the power that kept them going, that made them return alive. That gave a reason for their lives. _"Come back soon, Kid,_" he told to nobody in particular as he looked down the empty rails. _"I have a feeling that you're the best one for the job too."_"_

I hope you liked this chapter. :) I'll be waiting for feedback... Don't forget to take a look at the video!

Thank you! :)


	10. The man for the job

**Author Notes:**

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Hi everyone still reading this! :D I know, I have updated late... again.

Thank you **MangaMaid4545** (my devoted fan!), **Kagome141414** (your review is always appreciated), the anonymous **JustAFFan** (don't worry, in a few chapters there will be the action you are waiting for ^^ but there are still a few phases this story has to go through until then) and special thanks to **NemoStar** who reviewed every chapter.

Another important thing I have to say is that from now on the story won't have a beta anymore. Emina is really busy and with a lot of regret we decided that I will continue posting chapters and she will beta them as time passes.

This chapter has its spot light given to another canon, just like I said last time, so I hope you will enjoy Kuwabara's introspection. :) With this, I invite you all to...

* * *

Real Life

Chapter 9. The man for the job

* * *

_Previously in Real Life_

"_Then it's decided!" Yusuke almost yelled in happiness. "You're stuck with us. Hehe!" He laughed and crushed her small frame into his arms startling Hana and making everyone laugh._

"_Gee, Urameshi! You sound like you were secretly wishing for her to join us." Kuwabara complained._

_Hana smiled timidly and looked so relieved that her eyes watered and she was holding back tears. There were no words to explain what she was feeling that very moment. It was joy, but not only that. It was like a huge burden lifted off her chest and now... she could really tell that she was looking at a different world, that the world changed only for her and everything had other colors. It was funny how things could change in a day..._

_She was accepted... She was one of them!_

* * *

The train station was full of people waiting to go home from work or other places. Everyone looked deep in thought and their eyes betrayed tiredness, sleepiness or simply boredom. Even though she didn't like to admit it, Hana felt like one of them too. After the whole ordeal was over, she felt so tired she could've fallen asleep on her feet. It was no wonder though, since she didn't get a moment of rest after yesterday. And now that things were more or less going in a good direction, she felt like sleeping for a week. Right now though, she still had to stay awake to get home safely.

"Hey, you ok?" she heard the tall boy asking with worry. "You look like you're about to pass out any moment now."

Kuwabara accompanied her to the train station after she left the diner, not before she got some treatment from Kurama. Rina insisted she got checked and when Kurama saw the bruises on her back, Hana had no way of escaping without them taken care of correctly. He also gave her a lecture about taking better care of herself, about how even the smallest bruise gotten from demons or Makai stuff could bring death to a human like her. Yeah, Kuwabara had a chance to resist but her? She was another story. Rina also made her promise she'll tell then right away whenever she got hurt again.

"Yeah, don't worry!" the small girl answered with a smile. "I'm fine, although I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and today's events didn't feel like a walk in the park either."

The carroted haired boy sighed and looked at her with warm eyes, making Hana blush a little. It was the first time she noticed that Kuwabara had a charm of his own and that he was even handsome… in his own way. Hana thought that if he wasn't already taken, she might have been able to fall for him.

"It must've been tough," Kuwabara sighed, "for someone who was never shown this face of the world to assist to something like that. I suppose you've seen Hiei… kill them, didn't you?"

At his question, Hana tensed immediately and looked at him with a forced smile. "Yeah, but don't worry, I'm ok! I mean, if you guys can take it, why can't I? hehe…"

But the older boy saw through her masked uneasiness and forced smile and his face became serious again. "Don't do this," he said, making Hana look at him surprised by this change of attitude.

"Do what?"

"This," he turned completely to face her, "trying to look brave, to look untouchable as if you're unbreakable!" he said with a little more force than it should have been put in the words. "Don't do this! You're not like us! Don't pretend it didn't affect you, it will only hurt you in the end…" He got closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Kid, I know you want to prove yourself to us but it's ok! Really, it's ok to show weakness in front of us! We're not judging you! Hell, we're not such blockheads! We know how this must feel, we've been through this too and we managed to get here because we supported each other, never underestimating what we can do together and alone."

"Kuwabara…"

Hana was speechless. Everything Kuwabara just told her was exactly what she wanted to hear from them… all that she dreamed of these past weeks of uncertainty and secrets. Even more, his whole stance and the glittering in his eyes confirmed her that his words weren't only to show off. He meant everything he said. He meant it all and he wanted her to believe in them. To believe in him.

Hana didn't even feel the tears that were now falling down from her eyes. In truth, there was nothing to feel… they were warm just like her cheeks, just like her insides, just like everything around her. They were relieving, they were everything she felt right now… relieved, warm, happy.

"H-Hey… I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you!" Kuwabara retracted looking very nervous. "Man, Rina-chan's gonna kill me…"

What he didn't expect was a series of giggles coming in soft waves from the girl in front of him. Her eyes were closed and more tears were slowly coming down her cheeks but her face was radiating. Only then he relaxed, understanding the meaning of her tears. He smiled a little too.

"They are not sad tears, silly!" Hana said through giggles. "I'm happy! And I… I think they are my way of coping with accumulated stress. I think that… you've just made me realize how tense I was about everything lately. I guess, you're right," she added looking up at him and wiping her eyes off, "I should relax and relay on you more. Thank you, Kuwabara, you're a real friend!" the girl finished with her best smile, a smile that remembered Kuwabara of Yukina the day he saved her and told him that she didn't hate humans for what they did to her.

Unconsciously, he stretched his arm towards her and placed it on top of her head, patting her like a big brother would. "Don't you ever forget that…" he told her before he returned to his usual goofy self. "and if anyone tries to upset you, you only have to tell me about it and I'll beat whoever did that to a pulp, right until he begs for forgiveness! That's a promise you can count on! The fighter of justice Kuwabara will be your knight in shining armor!"

At this Hana burst out into laughter, holding her stomach as it hurt from the spasms but not caring at the moment when she was having so much fun. Kuwabara looked at her with a small smile, glad he could see that happy face again. Really, being serious didn't fit her. She should be enjoying life, not worrying about how they'll look at her. She was so small and fragile, he automatically felt like protecting her, even from her dark thoughts.

Yeah, Hana was small and she looked just as vulnerable but he could swear he saw a lot of strength in her shining eyes. To go through such experiences and still be able to come straight to them and claim a place into their lives right after she had a run in with what _that_ meant… she was admirable. However, they all needed to remember: it was so much a girl could take. A human girl nonetheless. She may look strong, she may play brave but… she was still a child. Compared to them, she was so innocent and pure that they should do everything in their power to protect her, to keep her like that. Because her innocence is what would save them too. Her purity is what will clean the blood off their hands.

She was precious to them. And as sure as hell, he won't let anyone taint her. Not her, not Rina-chan, not anyone close to them.

Because they were the reason they got up when everything seemed lost. They were the power that kept them going, that made them return alive. That gave a reason for their lives.

"I hope me coming into your lives didn't create more problems," Hana's distant voice snapped him back from his thoughts. "I really don't want to be a burden to anyone…"

"Whaaat?! How can a shrimp be a burden?" Kuwabara replied crossing his arms over his chest. "Look at Hiei! Even with that attitude of his, he managed to get to us! Trust me, you're gonna win the first place in no time! You're cutter than him…"

Hana smiled too feeling more at ease around the tall boy. "I don't think so… I can't be compared with Hiei! He fought hard to get where he is today. I have to win my place too!"

Kuwabara sighed hearing this. "You don't get it, do you? You already won your place. After all, just like Urameshi said, you survived Mukuro! Not even I met her and from what I've heard, you even impressed her!"

Hana blushed a little and fidgeted looking sheepish. "Y-Yeah… I mean, I'm alive, ain't I?"

"Yeah… and you'd better stay this way for a long time!" the carroted haired man nodded. "I have a feeling you'll make a difference in our gang," he added with a wink that made Hana smile.

"I hope so."

It was weird feeling like this, speaking like this with someone other than her best friend. And a guy nonetheless. But it was so comforting. Maybe for a little she could open up to him too. Maybe she could speak about her worries more, maybe he will understand.

"To be frank," she began in a lower voice, "I was horrified." The boy beside her looked down waiting for her confession. "I really thought I would die last night. When that youkai grabbed me and shoved me into the tree, I really thought it'll be the end of me. Ha! I was even wondering why is that I'm not seeing my life playing in front of my eyes like most people say it happens when you die… I guess it wasn't my time, huh? But God, it sure felt like it was…"

Kuwabara smiled knowingly as he rested his hands in his pockets. "I understand how you felt," he told her, "you'd say that after so many fights, I'd get used to the feeling but… the truth is, you could never get used to it. To such thing, no. So don't worry, little one," he added with a smile, "it's ok to feel afraid. Just have trust that everything's gonna be ok, that we'll be there for you and save you whenever you need it and it will happen!"

Hana giggled once again at the awkward speech. She wasn't used to people telling her they'll save her when she was in a pinch. She always had to save herself, to relay on her strength and determination to get out of troubles. Somehow, lately she was saved more than once and one of them was always there for her. When she got hurt in the earthquake, Hiei magically appeared and took her to the temple. When she tripped into the Makai, Hiei appeared again and protected her. When she faced the gang with the truth, Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first to accept her. And all this time, Rina was always there, protecting her back whenever she needed it. She felt so stupid now to think that she was alone when she had people around that she count on.

The tall boy broke into her thoughts with a simple statement. "Sometimes, I feel out of place too when I'm with them."

Hana looked up at him surprised by such a confession. How could he be out of place around his friends? Meaning, they were his friends, his comrades, his teammates. They have a history together, there are lots of things that created their bond. And they were so close and friendly, how could anyone feel out of place around them?

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask as she watched him look distantly down the train rails.

"It's just… Urameshi, Kurama and the shrimp all have their stuff in the Makai and sometimes… I feel left behind, ya know?" he answered. "They became way stronger than me while I was busy going on with my high school life, they even had to avoid fighting each other and… I didn't know a thing about it. I sometimes think they're so ahead of me that they don't need me anymore…"

There was a long pause between the two, before he continued. "We just got on with our lives as if we were still the same punks we were years ago but the truth is, we grew up. We grew up and became responsible, taken the role of the Ningenkai's protectors, trying to fit in the world we try to protect and… I think this is the only thing that bonds us lately. A duty."

Hana looked down when he finished speaking. She never thought Kuwabara would be so deep, she always saw him as the goofy guy, always with a smile on his face, more like the comic relief in a movie. Hearing him speak about the depths of their bonds with such worry made her feel a little uneasy. She wanted to give him a helpful hand; she wanted to tell him something to smile again, to feel like her words hit home and she made him realize his place, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know much about them. Yeah, she heard stories. Yeah, Rina filled her in with what was the basic of their friendship but… how could she help him now, how could she raise his spirit when she was an outsider and she only saw what they let her see?

"I'm sorry…" she pathetically answered.

Kuwabara smirked a little like his old self. "Don't worry yourself with this. I didn't tell you this stuff to bring you down," he explained. "I wanted you to see that even I, who was with them since the beginning sometimes get worried and confused." He turned to look at her then. "And that's when we'll need someone like you, like Rina-chan, to smack us up our heads and tell us we're idiots and are thinking everything too darkly!" His smile was kilometers shining when he spoke the next words. "Someone who sees things in another light will be able to guide us too. And you're such a person, Hana-chan. I've seen it in you the first day you came into our lives. And want me to tell you a secret? We wanted to keep you! We just… needed a kick to let you in wholeheartedly. See? You don't have to think you forced yourself into our lives anymore since we were expecting you in. So, no negative thoughts about it, ok?"

Hana looked up at him with wide eyes the millionth time today and seeing his sincere smile and shining eyes, she felt the warm in her chest again, filling her with the lightest feeling ever. She nodded with a small smile and giggled as his own grin spread on his face. But his words still remained. She didn't help him at all, in the end, it was still Kuwabara the one who lifted her spirit. It wasn't fair, she wanted to return the favor. She wanted to see him as happy as she was when he comforted her.

"You know, I didn't have enough time to understand you all or create a bond with anyone other than Rina, but... I don't believe they don't need you," she began, "I think you're wrong! I think you're exactly what they need." Kuwabara looked at her a little taken aback. "To me, Yusuke looks like a child that had to grow up way too soon. He needs an anchor to keep him from doing stupid things while acting like a hero. Kurama seems like the type to bottle up things and never share his worries with anyone and he needs a friend to remind him he is not alone, a friend that could support him when the burden gets too heavy. And Hiei," she paused thinking it through, "well, Hiei is a demon, a full-fledged demon, like hating humans and all, even I saw as much. He needs someone to show him what humans are made of and I have the feeling you're the best man for the job," Hana continued. " See? They _need_ you and if you ask Rina or Keiko or anyone else they will tell you the same thing. So, no negative thoughts about it, ok?"

Kuwabara started to laugh really hard when she finished her speech, especially at the last part. "Kurama was right. You really are something, Hana-chan!"

The girl smiled a little too, glad that she saw he was feeling better. "Yeah… that's what most people say too, although it isn't always with good meaning."

"Who says that?! I'll beat the crap out of everyone who dares speak ill of you!" the boy yelled out seriously causing her to laugh again.

"There's no need to, but thank you anyway," she paused again and added more seriously. "Really, thank you. For everything."

"Don't mention it, Kid," the carroted haired boy replied with a soft smile and a ruffle of her hair, just when her train was announced.

"Well, this is my train," she said taking her luggage into her hand. "Thank you for seeing me off."

"Anytime. Have a safe trip back home," Kuwabara said too. "And try to get some sleep too, you look like you're about to faint."

"Ok, I will! Bye, Kuwabara!"

As soon as she spoke those words, the train entered the station and she boarded it, looking back at him as the doors closed and waving her hand with a smile. He responded with a salute and watched as the vehicle started to move, taking the girl with it. And as he watched it depart, he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to take some of his worries with her when she tried to reassure him about his place in the gang.

"Come back soon, Kid," he told to nobody in particular as he looked down the empty rails. "I have a feeling that _you_'re the best one for the job."

* * *

"So, you want me to call Jin and Touya to take on the spying job?" Yusuke spoke after a long pause when the three ex-Reikai Tantei tried to digest the information.

After Hana left the Yukimura diner, Hiei added the details that weren't yet mentioned and they started to form some battle plans. Until now though, none could make a reasonable good one, so Hana and Mukuro's idea of planting spies along the roads to infiltrate the rebels' base seemed like the best one until now. Hiei was still not convinced since he thought the plan was a long shot and will take too long to get useful information. Kurama seemed the most interested in it while Yusuke was simply satisfied it didn't yet acquire his presence in the Makai. Keiko would've chopped his head off if she heard he was leaving at such a busy time at the diner.

"Mukuro wouldn't agree," Hiei responded. "She said that with less people that know about this plan there will be more chances to actually find something… that if the plan works which I highly doubt it."

"She has a point, but both Jin and Touya are ex-ninjas," Yusuke pursued. "Ex-ninja! Know what that means?"

"I agree with Hiei that they won't be able to help us much, although only because everyone knows they are friends with us and so, enemy of our targets," Kurama disagreed. "It's true they are very skilled when it comes to spying but… this time the mission would consist in making direct contact with the person hiring the mercenaries. If they see Jin or Touya around, they will immediately become suspicious and therefore, the mission will be a failure from the start."

"So basically we need someone trustworthy that doesn't have a known connection with us," Yusuke concluded.

"Yes, that's right."

"Where in the three worlds do we find someone like that?!" the ex-detective snapped and then sighed hard and resumed his stance. Kurama suppressed a chuckle at their leader's antics and his way of trying to be responsible while Hiei just rolled his eyes. From his point of view, this was going no-where.

"I don't know why is it that _we _should bother with this," he growled annoyed. "What is that fool Enki doing all day long? He's the _King_ of Makai, isn't this supposed to be _his _job?" the fire demon added with emphasis on the title.

"From what you've told me, Hiei, he's working on the matter too," Kurama tried to reason.

"Yeah… and he's doing an awfully good job, that's why he needs us now!" he spat looking more pissed.

"That's it!" the leader yelled happy, making both of the demons turn to look at him suspicious. Whatever came from that head of his… was never a good plan.

"What is _it_, detective?" Hiei rolled his eyes again.

"I know what we'll do," Yusuke began. "We are very known and so are our friends, right? But people know about Jin, Touya, Chu and the others being our friends because of the tournament, otherwise, nobody in the Makai knows who are actually our friends, right?"

"Your point detective?"

"My point is… that our friends also have trustworthy friends that may or may not know about us just like we have friends that our friends don't know about, right?"

Hiei almost sweatdropped hearing the nonsense. "You're losing me…"

"No, he may have a point," the fox agreed with Yusuke much to Hiei's surprise.

"You mean you understand that nonsense?" he asked disbelieving. "Kurama, you're spending way too much time with the idiot!"

"Hey!"

"No, he's right," Kurama began too, interrupting Yusuke's complaining and making him wonder for a minute _who_ was right. "We don't know who Jin or Touya's friends are, but they sure have some. Also, neither of them know what other friends we have… so we should only ask them to bring us people that they believe will be fit for an infiltration mission _and_ the same time aren't publicly linked with any of us. We don't have to give them too many details. As shinoby, they are used to receiving only the information they need to know and don't ask for more. If they bring us the people we want, they won't have to play the actual role and no-one will find out the connection. It's actually pretty simple now that I think it over. And I think I can contact Touya in a few days while taking the time to plan the strategy in details."

"Ch…"

"Who's the idiot now?" the ex-detective grinned at his comrade's annoyance.

Hiei didn't waste any more time in starting a fight which Yusuke gladly accepted. The poor kitsune sighed wondering if they will ever grow up… gladly, Keiko appeared and broke the fight before any damage could happen to the building or the diner's reputation.

* * *

The trip home seemed way too long, even for Hana who was used to weekly travels, after almost three years away from home. Feeling tired, she almost felt asleep a few times. Only the music in her Walkman managed to wake her up from time to time. Strange enough, she wasn't one to sleep in cars. After two hours spend in train, it stopped at the nearest station from her hometown and she got off, her bus waiting for her and the other passengers. It was almost half past eight in the evening. It will take another half an hour to get home.

The girl took a sit somewhere in the middle of the bus and placed her earphones on. Not even five minutes passed and she was fighting sleep again. It was becoming ridiculous how not even ACDC could keep her awake so she changed to something slower. Hana smiled as funny memories of her roommates trying to wake her up to turn down the music in the middle of the night and let them get some sleep too came to her mind. Poor girls, the music was raging in her earphones and she was sleeping like a baby but in the silence of the night they didn't have a chance… The next day she apologized, explaining them that she could sleep on any kind of music, be it heavy metal.

A little sad smile graced her features. The memories… these memories seemed a little distant, after everything that happened lately, especially concerning her new friends. Another smile lightened her face, a little happier this time. Hana felt a bit anxious because she was still afraid she won't be able to meet their expectations. She didn't know how to proceed from now on, _how_ to help them. It was true Hana was thinking too much into this and at the back of her mind she was laughing at herself for overreacting. Even so, there was some thingy called personality that didn't let her figuratively stay put. The girl was mostly worried that she won't be able to react accordingly when the time came. Analyzing herself objectively, Hana was useless in a fight, she learned it the hard way only a night before. She didn't have any kind of special abilities like Yukina or the littlest first-aid qualification and she wasn't going to develop any soon, Mukuro made sure to point that out for her.

The girl sighed. She was indeed useless. _"If you can make yourself useful…"_ Hana almost jumped remembering Hiei's words. Of course, she wasn't going to back down on her word. She promised everyone she'll be of help, Rina stuck her neck out for her, Hiei placed her a silent challenge and Kuwabara trusted her to make a difference, so she can't back away now!

... easier said than done. After all, what can she do? She was a simple human!... but then again, Keiko and Rina were also simple humans too. If they could fit in, she could too! She was good with taking decisions on the spur of the moment, so Hana decided that it was best to just… wait for the right time to make herself useful! Until then, she'll just be herself and… pray that the 'right time' won't come any time soon. Her little adventure in the Makai was enough for the time being.

The bus stopped in Tokagame and Hana got off, not forgetting her luggage and backpack. She was almost home and she let out a sigh thinking of her family and what was going on lately. Like every family, hers wasn't avoided by problems from time to time. When the girl left last week, her grandma was a little sick but her mom told her on the phone that the old lady got better already. Of course, there were also other problems she only got wind of but Hana was decided to get her mom to talk to her about them now. They were family after all and she was almost an adult.

After the bus took off and she was left all alone, Hana noticed it was darker outside as it was past nine already. She really hoped it wouldn't come to this, but she felt fear gripping her insides. It was almost this dark last night when the demons cornered her… Her frown deepened and her pace fastened. The girl didn't think she'll be this scared to walk alone since she was alright last night (except for the episode in the shower which she considered it stress relief) but thinking back to it, last night she was walked – aka flied, ran, teleported – home by Hiei, where her roommates were with her all night and the next day she was circled by colleagues or her friends; even earlier Kuwabara accompanied her to the train station. Now, being all alone, on a dark street… well, it wasn't that dark, there were street lights everywhere!... but that made shadows even more scarier…

"_Gaaaah! You're such a coward, Hana! You were just thinking of a way to make yourself useful to your friends! How the hell do you think you could be of any use to them acting like such a scardy cat?!" _

The girl resolved to either get used to the feeling and move on or kill it and move on. Situations like that one will most probably come again and she didn't want to be found unprepared again. Hana was known for her calm temperament and quick thinking. It was time she proved it wasn't only a brag, first of all to herself. Besides, it wasn't like demons don't have anything better to do than follow her around. That time also was a coincidence; she was only in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_"Just a coincidence,"_ she told herself after she set her mind on this thinking.

Hana decided to ignore the voice at the back of her head that told her she never believed in coincidences.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Hana yelled when she opened the house's door. She didn't have to wait long before the soft voice of her grandmother's welcomed her warmly.

"Okaeri," her grandmother spoke, like every time, the first to welcome her home with a happy face and the warming tone. "How was your trip?"

"Sleepy," the younger answered after she took off her shoes. "I've lost the number of times I think I felt asleep in train and then in the bus too. Actually there was even _worse_." The older woman laughed while helping her niece place the bags away. At her age, she was a strong woman, taking care almost alone of the property her husband left her.

In the past, the house was shielding a family with four brothers. Each of them married there and for some time they lived all together, enlarging the house to make it somehow livable for all. Soon after, Hana's grandma married into the family and when the other three brothers build their own house, the property was left in Hana's grandfather's care who was the youngest brother. However, staying in the house didn't imply her grandma had an easy life since her mother-in-low liked to denigrate her in her husband's eyes.

"_It was a normal behavior in those times,"_ she told Hana when the girl grew older. Little by little, her grandfather started to forget his limits when drinking sake and even if he was the greatest man on Earth when sober, he became as violent when intoxicated. Sake was also what ended his life while still young. Even so, her grandmother stayed strong and grew up her children, keeping her kind attitude. In the face of hardships that bleached her once ebony hair and scarred her hands, Hana's grandmother grew old beautifully, her young eyes reveling her strong spirit.

"Are you hungry?" the older woman asked helping her granddaughter. "I made some stew."

"Um…yeah! I'm starving!" Hana accepted with a little reluctance since stew wasn't one of her favorite meals. That, she could blame on her grandma too, since she was the one who spoiled her with any kind of food she wanted – that until her step-father came into their life and decided Hana had to eat properly... "But first, I'll go see mom and bro. He's still on the computer, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he only turned it on an hour ago, don't be too harsh on him!" the woman said knowing Hana was always reprimanding her brother for spending too much time playing games. Hana was always a bit of a bookworm and she tried to make her bro study a little bit more, to no avail since boys look the process of studying… differently from girls.

"Ok, I'll leave him alone this time." The girl kissed her grandma's cheeks and entered her mom's room, to find her looking at the TV. Although, from the look on her face, the girl could tell she wasn't actually watching it.

"Okaeri," her mom told her smiling when she saw her daughter entering. Asuka – who kept her dead husband's last name – was a middle aged woman, her dark-red color dyed hair faded from its intensity and showing white roots. Hana's mother looked tired but it was no surprise, the exhaustion from the past week was wearing on everyone. Even so, Hana knew there was always something else in those eyes. After all, raising alone two kids, one in high school, while working two jobs wasn't a walk in the park.

"Tadaima! What are you thinking about?" Hana asked straight to the point like always. The girl wasn't one to beat around the bush with people she trusted.

Her mother grimaced and wanted to say something when Hana's little brother stormed in and hugged her. In a second, the browned haired was assaulted by a mass of sand-like hair – her little brother got taller than she last remembered – thanks to _his_ father's gene and found herself starring into big blue-green… no, they looked gray now because of the artificial light. Kazuma was the split image of his father, the same mischievous glint in his eyes, the same posture when walking, everything. It was a mystery how Kazu was unintentionally copying him so much when his father… _their_ father died when he was in kindergarten and he barely remembered him now.

"Hana-chan! You're home!" he yelled looking up at her.

"Yeah… I am… can you get off of me now, please?" she said petting her little bro's hair. He might be almost as tall as her but he was still like a little kid although he was a junior in middle school already.

"Yeah! I finished BomberMan and I'm level 20 at Final Fantasy!"

He started speaking enthusiastically about the games he was playing and everything almost without pausing to breath. "I've discovered another map and I'm collecting a lot of items!"

His sister smiled as she looked at the thirteen years old speaking without a worry in the world. His biggest problem was the next boss that couldn't be defeated without a certain Materia or sword. The feeling came so suddenly, that it almost showed on her face. She wanted to protect that in him, that innocence and worry-free life. Hana prayed to God to keep her brother out of harm's way, keep him safe and beside her. She prayed to the Angels that patronized her birthday to look up for Kazuma, to keep him as happy as now and she prayed every Saint she knew about that her decision will only affect her and not her family too. Hana would do anything only to keep them beside her.

"Good," Hana said trying to put these thoughts at the back of her mind, a mischievous slime gracing her features, completely dissimulating her feelings, "but how are your grades looking like this week? Oh, also, your supplementary work, did you do that too?"

The sister could barely hold down her laughter seeing how her brother's face fell. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… ruin all my fun!" he complained. "I took an A on Math and Literature and… a B on arts… and calligraphy. Ya know they're not my thing!"

Hana smiled at his annoyance. The only way to stop him from speaking about games and leave a room was asking about school. He wasn't very fond of it, especially some of his teachers who were the same grumpy old ladies Hana knew – here she could relate with. He detested writing and arts even more since he wasn't a very patient child. Besides, his writing was almost undecipherable and his drawings were kind of abstract – at least here he resembled their mother, although, it wasn't something Asuka was very happy about. Kazuma also liked to play a lot, it was an understanding that homework was the least pleasant activity in his life.

"Where did you do wrong?" Hana asked him.

"He wrote some wrong katakana," their mother intervened. "He didn't exercise yesterday because he was too busy to play that video game." Kazu grinned forcefully and silently got out of the room, as expected.

Hana smiled at her brother's way of dealing with problems. When it came to this they were so alike. When the girl was little, she used to run away from her problems too, but only when it came to family issues. There was a time in her childhood when she'll bear her parents reprimands even though she was right because they wouldn't believe her. She'll deal with everything by going out and taking part in street fights and brawls. That until she matured a little and stood her ground. From then on she stopped accepting anyone's tantrum. From then on even her mother began trusting her more and rely on her. It wasn't a coincidence her change in behavior started at the same time her step-father died so suddenly in a night from a stroke. Also, everyone expected the changes so no-one minded her too much. At the age of fourteen, she was old enough to understand what needed to be done from then on and that she will have to be the second pillar of strength for their family, as her mother took on the role of mother and father too.

Her mother's sigh woke her up from her thoughts. Hana sat on the couch beside her mom and restarted the earlier discussion. "Did anything happen this time around? You look troubled."

Her mother waved a reassuring hand when she answered, "Eh, I have some problems at work, but I'll manage them," she said. "It's a rough time and they made a temporary pay cut. It's only twenty percents but there's nothing to worry about. Keeping accounts at the stores here in Takogame compensates the loss."

Hana was saddened by this. Her mother was the type who worked until exhaustion for her family and hearing the sacrifices she made every day to raise them… it made her feel pathetic and week. She wanted so much to help her mother with the finances, to make her happy, to see her worrying about herself more than her children for once. She felt really bad.

Just like her grandmother, Asuka didn't have an easy life, a reason he was struggling so hard to make her children live comfortable. Because she was very stubborn and due to her father's violent behavior, Asuka always wanted to make a family and live in peace. With these ideas in mind she married as soon as she was twenty-one. To say she made a poor choice in men was an understanding, as her husband and the man who became Hana's father took on another vice, the gambling. This way, to protect Hana from living a life similar to hers, two years after the girl's birth, Asuka divorced and moved on. Soon after, Hana's grandfather died, but her mother always said that God took care of them all. She was a believer.

_"Then I met Masaki and the decade we spend together was the best time in my life,"_ she told Hana one day. Soon after, Kazuma came into their life and everything seemed peaceful and bright. Normal. Masaki also had a daughter from his previous marriage and because her ex-wife forbade him to see her, he always took care of Hana as if she was blood of his blood. While her real father never came back into her life from the day he told Asuka that he won't accept Hana as his daughter anymore, Masaki never made any differences between his daughter, Kazu and her.

Of course, because he was prideful and she was stubborn and difficult, most of their time they never got along but right before he died, when Hana started to grow up and become more understanding, they began to get along like true father and daughter. He'd talk to her and advice her how to make herself noticed to boys and she'd help him repair things. He'd still yell at her to keep her back straight and eat three slices of bread and drink her milk because she looked too thin and didn't want people to think he wasn't a good father while she'll ask her mom to make more soup because she knew Masaki didn't like it at all.

However, there were certain memories Hana swore she'd never forget. Like when he bought her a black winter jacket that resembled his own and she remembered she was so proud to walk on the street beside him. He was tall and handsome and Hana was also taller and everyone told them they looked good together. They made a good pair. But they just knew better.

They made a great team.

Until that night… everything disappeared in a heartbeat in that snowy night when the sky was stormy and the air cold. But that was something Hana blocked away and even now refused to remember. If asked, she'd be able to tell everything in details, mechanically, but if she'd be asked to tell how she felt… she won't be able to respond. Because the wound, although old, was still too sensitive.

"Anyway, thank God we're healthy! That's the most important thing right now," her mom said happier, effectively dragging her back from her memories. "How was your week? We didn't speak much on the phone."

At this question, Hana thanked God too for her acting skills. During the train trip she found the courage and the best scenario to explain her mother what happened with her guitar and pretty much a whole set of clothes but hearing her mother's struggles at work and how much she was trying to make things better for her and her brother, Hana couldn't bring herself to put more worries on the woman's shoulders. Even a small lie as almost being ran over by a car could make her mom more worried and the girl's wish was far from this. So she decided to skip the adventures from the last day.

"Fine… " Hana replied, "just fine. A little boring with all the tests and exams preparations but… it was fine the rest of the time. My new friends are great."

The door opened and the old woman entered happily announcing that dinner was ready, with this simple coincidence the discussion luckily turning into a safe direction.

"I'm glad to hear good news, at least from you," her mother said. "Tell me everything over dinner."

* * *

The dinner went on as always, Hana's mother talking about work, her grandma sharing the freshest gossips from the little town, Hana bragging about her friends and her brother intervening from time to time with jokes to lighten the mood. It was his special talent, placing a smile on everyone's faces. After meal, Hana unpacked her luggage and placed the clothes that needed a wash in the basket. She and Kazuma went to her room and played some games for some time, talking with each other like brothers do.

This is how she found out that he was having problems at school with some bullies. It wasn't the first time actually. Unlike her, Kazu didn't like to fight. He preferred taking the beatings rather than raising a punch. Hana couldn't remember a time she didn't fight for her sake. They were so completely different when it came to social relationships…

When he was smaller, the girl tried to teach him how to throw a punch, thinking that being a boy, obviously he'll want to fight. Kazu was her brother and she had a reputation to maintain in Takogame! Yet all her attempts were pointless as he never wanted to try learning.

Hana suggested telling his teacher about the bullies but he refused categorically, saying he still has some dignity left. It made her heart beat faster with pride hearing this from him but… that meant suggesting him to take her with him at school…would actually kill his pride. Just like his father… Hana sighed and told him to find an intelligent way to get out of trouble on his own if he didn't want her help in this. He laughed out loud when she complained to him that he was hurting her reputation.

After their small chat, Kazu went to his room to sleep, leaving Hana with her thoughts. The girl felt so tired and it was late enough, considering how little sleep she got these days. She sat down on her back, her head resting on her hands and looking up at the ceiling. Reminding the week, she was surprised she wasn't dreaming by now. She got up from bed and went at the dresser to change on her pajamas. When she got on bed again, her older and newer wounds started aching again. _"Gosh, my back, my leg, my arm are all killing me! I feel like an old woman with all these pains!"_ she complained to herself. She turned to face the window and closed her eyes, drifting into a much needed dreamless sleep.

…which was interrupted by the phone's ringing.

* * *

Rina was sitting on her couch, her hands at the back of her head, leg bent over the other and starring at the ceiling. She felt relieved now that everything was discovered and even ended better than imagined. She was still concerned if it was the right thing to do, if her decision will turn out to be a good one or a bad one in the end. Thinking back on it, she didn't know why she took such a decision, she wasn't pressured by inner turmoil like Shizuru and it wasn't like she wanted to get Hiei a girlfriend or like everythi –

– Let's rewind to the Hiei and girlfriend part of her thoughts! Truth be told, she didn't think Hiei and Hana will ever work out. Meaning, Hana deserved someone who'd care about her deeply, who'd love her, who'd be there to share her dark moments but also will be happy beside her, who'd make her happy too. When Hiei needed someone to understand him, a hand to keep him from fading into his dark thoughts, someone who'd… Rina blinked a few times, realization hitting home.

"He needs someone he could love, someone who'd care about him and him only…" she thought, a little smile forming on the corners of her mouth, "someone… all alone… willing to… understands him! That's it!" she almost yelled. "If I could make them be together… Hana's the type of woman who loves deeply a man if he respects her. Hiei is very noble and I bet after what kind of life he had he'd cherish his woman so much he could even become overly-over-protective. Exactly what Hana needs, a man to take good care of her! To such a man she'll give her everything and seeing how selfish the spitfire is…oh my God! They're perfect for each other!" the little smile transformed into a terrifying grin.

But as suddenly as it came the grin transformed into a frown. "I shouldn't get so enthusiastic," she told herself. "Hana barely got everyone's acceptance, I'm sure they'll kick my ass if they find out my plans. Hmm… complicated."

If her friends found out she wanted to pair her best friend with the fire demon… it wasn't only this, but the main factor was _Hiei_ who she was thinking about! Meaning… the Hiei! To think that she'll try to pair him up with a human, a living being of a race he hated with a passion, it was like trying to climb Everest barefooted. Nice try! Besides, Hana deserved what was best! Being with a demon would most probably hurt her more that being alone. What if Hana got her hopes up and then Hiei rejected her? It will be a great mess… she didn't want her friend to suffer. Rina herself knew how difficult was to be in love with a demon in a human body. On the other hand, Hiei was taking pride in the fact that he was a full demon, he will never accept to live a human life under any circumstances, not even for his 'onna'.

The girl put a hand on her chin. They both were good people and could make a great team, although it was hard to accomplish something like this. Even so, Rina bet her allowance that she felt some kind of chemistry between Hana and Hiei, it was like they were getting along on another level than with everyone else… and they barely met. Rina smiled disappointed, realizing that it was quite impossible for them to be paired normally since one of them wasn't what you'd usually call… normal and the other was… Hiei.

Well, with these plans put aside, she decided that it wasn't going to hurt if at least she tried to create some opportunities for those two to get together and who knows, maybe become good friends! At least with what she had in mind, the gang will have an opportunity to spend more time together and even know Hana better. With her mind set on this more acceptable goal, she prepared herself to go and talk her parents into letting her go. Where? Well…

Of course, she couldn't tell them her real plans, they'll never agree to them as protective as they were with her. So she decided on a set of lies that would do instead.

Rina was about to step out of the room when her mother opened the door. "Oh, Rina-chan! I was coming to get you to the kitchen. Dinner is ready!"

"Hmmm, yummy! I was coming to check on it anyway!"

The girl took her usual place at the table, between her father and older brother. The woman placed the dishes and poured the soup into everyone's bowls before joining them at the table. Rina waited until the usual subjects were brought upon and exhausted before opening the one in her mind.

"Father, are we going to visit grandma next weekend?" the girl asked him.

"No, why do you ask?" the man spoke suspicious. He knew the look in his little girl's eyes; it always meant trouble... what was she planning this time around?

"Because it's Genkai-san's birthday and we wanna go celebrate it with everyone," she lied knowing that if her parents knew they were 'safe' with the 'nice old lady' that managed to 'tame' her delinquent 'nephew' – Yusuke – they won't have a reason to worry or check up on her.

"I don't see why you'd want to stay there the whole weekend," her father pointed out.

"Well, because it's a special party," Rina continued to lie. "She told us that she didn't have many in her lifetime and we wanted to make her something special. We still don't know what exactly we're gonna do, but we'll think of something until then." The girl really hoped they'll buy it!

Her father seemed to think it over but he finally spoke, "We'll see. I need to speak with Genkai-san first."

"Ok dad, but don't mention anything about the party please, it has to be a surprise!" Rina agreed happy 'cuz if her _father_ said 'we'll see', half the battle was won.

* * *

"Now, let convince the mother hen of the gang," the girl smirked. After diner, she took the phone and typed a number. "Come on, _Shuuichi_! Pick up!" She waited until the familiar voice was heard from the other end.

"_Moshi-Moshi."_

"Hi, Kurama! It's me, Rina!"

"_Oh, hello! What is it, Rina-chan?"_ the redhead greeted. There was a pleasant surprise in the tone of his voice and his 'Shuuichi' act changed immediately into a more normal way of speaking. Well, normal for him anyway.

"Kurama, I have an idea," Rina cut right through the cheese, closing the door at her room. "Do you think that next weekend will everyone be free for a trip?"

"_A trip? Where?"_

"To the mountains!" the girl answered in a happy tone. "What do you think, isn't it a good idea?"

"_Rina-chan… what are you planning?"_ Kurama asked suspicious from the other head of the line He seemed to think about it for a second from the way his breathing sound._"It's a little… sudden, after all that happened these days,"_ he voiced his opinion knowing that he was knocking over her enthusiasm. The fox knew all too well when to be aware of the girl and her spontaneous ideas, especially those that put her into the hyper mode. Usually it came with repercussions. Truth be told, he didn't find the idea a bad one, it was just too short a notice for Yusuke and Keiko to find a replacement for the diner since they are working most of the time during the weekends.

"Well, exactly! I thought that with all the accumulated stress, from these problems that came over you guys, then what happened with Hana and also, our upcoming exams it's a good idea to go and make something different," Rina motivated. "I mean, the temple is great, but it will always make you think about Makai and stuff but somewhere on the mountain, in a new place in the middle of no-where we could actually enjoy a real break. Plus, you all get to know Hana better! And you guys could be together and do foolish stuff away from the prying eyes of the city! What do you think?"

The fox demon smiled thinking a serious of reasons to beat her logic. First of all, in the middle of no-where was the perfect place you'd remember Makai but as Rina didn't know this, there was no reason to point that out and ruin her mood. Then, 'doing foolish stuff' wasn't exactly his definition of relaxing, that was more like Yusuke or Kuwabara's. And even for them, he'd bet Keiko or Shizuru would have a say in their choice of activities.

"_You have good reasons to bribe me in,"_ he told her though. _"You have a certain place in mind?"_ Kurama thought that he'd at least hear her mind.

Rina thought for a second but nothing popped into her mind. "Not really," she admitted, "but I think somewhere to the south would be a good idea 'cuz even if it's almost May, nights are still cold outside, especially in the mountains."

"_Ok, I will look up for a place," _Kurama agreed smiling and in a way expecting the answer. It was so like Rina to be spontaneous and think up a plan while executing it. _"When are we telling the others?"_

"I'll call Hana right away since she needs to be announced ahead of time to take extra baggage when she returns from home and we'll announce the others tomorrow night at the diner," Hana said. "Kuwabara will call the temple and… I'll leave Hiei to you though!"

"_Hiei? Well, I see that you've thought this part well,"_ the fox laughed. _"Although, about Hiei, I don't think I can convince him since he's not a fan of such… bounding time."_

"Oh, bribe him with something!" Rina suggested. "His presence is required and without him we cancel everything. Then Yukina will be upset and he'll have no choice but to agree." The redhead's laugh was heard from over the phone, making her heart beats increase and for a moment, Rina wondered if demons could hear these sounds even from over a phone.

"_Fine, I'll make him come one way or another,"_ he answered.

"Yeey! Thank you so much, Kurama! You're the best!" Rina thanked him enthusiastically.

"_You're welcomed!" _the fox answered smiling.

"Well, I need to hang up now," the girl said scratching the back of her head. "See you tomorrow!"

"_Good night, Rina-chan."_

"'Night, Kurama!" she saluted too and hung up with a big grin on her face. She giggled a few times before picking it up and typing another number.

Kurama also hung up with a plan of his own taking shape in its mind. Little did Rina know that she wasn't the only one making plans and preparing love strategies…

* * *

**Author Notes:**

What do you think? I hope it worth the long wait I've put you through. :D These days I will update The Art of Living too aaaand I will be posting a surprise, especially for Rina and Kurama fans. :)

I hope you liked it. :) For some characters, things are finally going in the right direction (*hint: the last paragraph! :P). The trigger of the action will also come after the trip… I hope I didn't drag the story too much, after all with my updates it already passed two years and I haven't come to the action part and it's barely at the first third of the story. At this rate, it will take me a life to finish it and its sequel. :))

I am waiting for feedback, if you are kind enough to share it. Thanks for reading anyway!

Next chapter:_"Smells like teen spirit"_

"_I can see that you're not wasting time anymore, Kurama," Hana's voice caught his attention._

"_What do you mean?" the fox asked, his own voice neutral._

"_You're making a move on my friend.." Even to his ears it sounded as a statement. "Kurama, I might be drunk, but I'm aware of what's going on. If need be, I will help you make her happy… but if you'll be hurting her in _any_way, believe me! I __**will **__find a way to get back at you!"_


End file.
